The Rise of Spencer
by slery
Summary: A young man suffering PTSD and head trauma learns to rise above his circumstances through the love and support of an unknown stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rise of Spencer

Author: slery

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: M/FRAO gen

Characters: Reid, Morgan, OC

WARNINGS: see individual chapters

Spoilers: none

Beta: the-vampire-act Wingstar102

Disclaimer: Wished I owned but sadly, no. Suing will only reward you with a talkative sick cat.

Summary: A young man suffering PTSD and head trauma learns to rise above his circumstances through the love and support of an unknown stranger.

A/N: This story is an AU. We still have the BAU and they still do their job. However, our characters will meet under radically different circumstances but hopefully, they will still end up where we know and love them.

***

Chapter 1

Warnings: Graphic and gory scene

_June 16_

"Morgan, can I see you in my office?" Hotch asked from the catwalk.

"Someone's in trouble." Prentiss taunted from her desk.

"Oh shut up." He gave her the finger on his way up the steps.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked before taking a seat.

"We've got a case in northern Indiana with three bodies. The lead specifically asked for you. The team is needed on another case in California, but we could spare you." He handed over the file and Morgan began flipping through it.

"There's definitely a signature. Are you sure we should separate though?"

"It's a very small area and I think this other case takes precedence, but I want to send you. What do you know about the lead?"

The black man flipped through the pages once more. "Johnson--I went to the police academy with him in Chicago. Based on what he has here, he's a darn good cop, and this evidence is pretty compelling. You're right; I should go."

"Okay, you'll have to go commercial on this, because the rest of us are leaving within the hour. Go get Garcia to make arrangements. Then check with JJ to see if any more information has come in. Keep me updated."

Dismissed, he headed for Garcia's office to let the tech whiz work her magic.

Two hours later, he was sitting in first class--reviewing the latest information that JJ had received just before he left the office. The photos showed three victims, all in their twenties, both wrists slashed, and an 'X' slashed across their faces. He flipped through more pages, but there was nothing in the evidence that would tell him what the 'X' meant. He hoped the crime scenes would not be too degraded by this point.

Derek let a smile play across his lips. He couldn't believe the lead on this case was Peter Johnson. They had pulled many pranks together in the academy, it was a wonder either of them graduated. Now look at them, he made it into an elite BAU team and Johnson was now Deputy Sheriff. He hadn't talked to the man in years, but whenever he went home to Chicago, his mother always had news about the "young white man that was totally black at heart." Peter had grown up in foster care, and since most of his "siblings" had been black, he had learned from an early age to fit into any environment. It would be nice to see him settled into a small town.

***

Derek stepped into the air-conditioned airport after climbing down the stairs to the tarmac. He carried his bag in one hand and a computer case in the other. Johnson was waiting for him at the other end of the long concourse.

"Der, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Do you have any other luggage?"

"No, I'm all yours. Lead the way, McDuff." He motioned with his arm to indicate the doors.

"It's about a thirty minute drive back, so we can catch up a little before hitting the case." Peter navigated the airport lanes until they were finally on the highway headed back.

"Momma tells me you didn't get married."

"No, she literally left me at the alter. I should have known better. But live and learn, right?"

Derek watched his friend try to dismiss the incident. "Well, you made it closer than I did. And trust me, she is rubbing it in. 'Oh, Derek, when are you going to find a nice woman to settle down with?'"

"I hate to tell her, but the BAU members don't actually have a good track record in that area." He took the exit and then changed lanes. "Hey, I did get a house out of the deal, though. Her parents sold us their house; they were totally ashamed of the way she left me and told me to keep the house because she wasn't getting it."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. So no staying at the crappy motel for you on this trip. Tell me what it's like working in the BAU."

"It's great. Well, sort of. Aside from the serial killers, it's great working with some of the brightest minds in the FBI."

"I hear that Gideon walked away."

Derek ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, it was a bad case. He came back for a little while, but then just got up and walked away. He didn't even say good-bye." He saw his friend casting glances at him. "I'm fine with it. Really, I'm just disappointed. He handpicked me, I really learned a lot from him. But our unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, is really something to watch." Derek let a little pride slip into his voice.

"Tell me about this case."

"The crime scenes are old, so I don't know how much help they will be. We can still visit them, though. I also have dozens of photos from each one, so you can look at them at the scene. They're under your seat in an envelope. After the second murder I wanted to call you in, but the Sheriff wouldn't agree, and your Agent Jareau said there wasn't enough to confirm a serial killer and without a local request you guys couldn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know it can be a pain sometimes. There are so many cases that we have to prioritize, it's hard enough working with the locals, but going in on bad terms makes it almost impossible to get the case solved." He continued flipping through the photos.

"It's a small town and everyone knows each other's business, so it's a hard sell that we have a serial killer. Everyone is convinced that they would know if a stranger was running around killing people."

"You think it's a local."

Peter glanced at his friend before looking back at the road. "I hope not."

"What do they think?"

"The Sheriff wants to believe it is a suicide pact. I can see the slit wrists, but I just can't believe anyone, especially these kids, could cut an 'X' across their face."

Morgan pulled out his phone. "It is highly unlikely. Other suicide pacts usually have a video or letter they leave . . . or the method is the common link. However, aside from slitting the wrists, there haven't been any other body markings in other cases that I know of." He flipped the phone open and dialed--leaving it on speaker.

"Speak to me, my African God."

Derek smiled at the look on Peter's face. "Garcia, I need you to look into suicide pacts and see if there are any that mark the body in a significant way besides slitting the wrists."

"Will do chocolate muffin, but that is a tall order, so I'll have to get back to you."

"That's a new one."

"Don't say a word."

"But--" He was interrupted by the police radio.

"Spencer 247 in progress, Jenny's Diner."

Peter picked up the mic. "Angie, this is Johnson. I'm back in town and on my way, about ten minutes out." He hung the mic back on the dash.

"Sorry, Derek. I've got to take this."

"Spencer 247. What kind of code do you have in this little town?"

"Not now."

Morgan was a little taken aback, but figured he would get an explanation later. They pulled into a small parking lot with a diner clearly labeled as Jenny's.

Peter climbed out of the car and Morgan followed him. Once inside, a woman behind the counter pointed them toward the back wall in the corner. A young man with messy brown hair was curled into the corner, holding a knife out in front of him. Peter crouched in front of him and held out his hand. "Spencer, it's okay. You're safe now; give me the knife."

"S-stay back. Just leave me alone."

"Spencer, look at me. It's Peter. Dylan is dead. He can't hurt you any more." The man started to waver.

"You there. Here." Morgan looked over to see the plump woman behind the counter waving a bag at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Here, take this. It's Spencer's lunch; he hasn't ate yet." Morgan reached over and took the bag.

"Has it been paid for?"

She just shook her head at him. "Don't be silly. Spencer's food is on the house."

Morgan watched Peter leading the young man out of the diner with his arm around the thin shoulders. He followed them back to the car. Peter placed the man in the back, behind the passenger seat, and climbed into the driver's side.

The ride to the station was quiet, he watched Peter keep glancing back. The young man had his arms wrapped tightly around himself and was slowly rocking back and forth.

At the station, Morgan followed them in. Johnson led the slender form over to a holding cell and sat him down on the bed. He unwrapped the man's arms and took his hands in his. "Spencer, where have you been?"

Hazel eyes darted around the cell. "I . . . I don't know."

"Well, I'm glad you're back."

Derek stepped over and held the bag out.

"Great, thanks Derek. Have a seat." He sat down on the bed carefully.

"Spencer, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan. He's a very good friend of mine. Derek, this is Spencer Reid. He's a very special young man. Can you stay with him a moment while I get some water?"

"Sure." Morgan watched Spencer look at Peter with panicked eyes. "How about some lunch? The lady at the diner said you hadn't eaten yet." He pulled out the sandwich, pulled back the wax paper and placed it in Spencer's hand.

Peter came back in and knelt in front of them. He shook out a small white pill from a medicine bottle and watched Spencer take it with small sips from the water bottle. "Make sure you drink all of the water. Come with me, Derek?" Peter motioned for him to leave the holding cell.

Peter closed the door to his office and motioned for Derek to have a seat. He grabbed a bottle of water for himself and offered one to Morgan. "No thanks." Morgan watched his friend intently.

"So I take it a Spencer 247 actually refers to Spencer."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Is he mentally ill?"

"PTSD actually."

Morgan was shocked and didn't hide that fact. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-four." Peter looked out the window of his office and then got up and went to the door. "Angie, is everything okay?"

Morgan turned in his seat to see.

"He had a seizure and dropped his water. I'm just cleaning it up."

"Did he finish lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll get him settled. Go back to what you were doing."

Morgan watched her tuck the young man in and then gather the trash. Peter sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened to him?"

"About two years ago he was kidnapped and held for six months. Dylan was a schizophrenic survivalist. He took him to a cabin and beat and tortured him daily. He was convinced that Spencer was a government spy sent to get information on him. When we found him . . . Dylan had gutted himself." Peter paused for a moment taking a deep breath and releasing it. "We later found his journals and he thought he had things implanted in him and was trying to dig them out. He . . . he pulled his entrails out and wrapped them around Spencer."

"Oh, god." Morgan whispered.

"Derek, he had been dead at least two days before we found him."

"That poor boy."

"I was the only one that could get through to him. He was hit in the head several times with a blunt object and sustained brain trauma. His seizures aren't severe anymore, but he has to be medicated for them."

"I take it the scene at the diner was a manifestation of the PTSD."

"Yeah, he has flashbacks. There could have been a smell or sound at the diner that triggered it, but he thought he was back in that cabin."

"What about the knife?" Morgan quietly asked.

"He was trying to protect himself. He's never hurt anyone but himself. One time, he was sawing at his wrists with a blade. Spencer . . . he thought he was trying to cut the ropes away. There are scars . . . and sometimes he says he can still feel the ropes."

Morgan studied the sadness in his friend's eyes. "What's your connection with him?"

"I'm the only one he will talk to about what happened, and I'm the only one that can get through to him."

"At the diner, the waitress said there was no charge for his food. What was that about?"

"Der, this is a small town. The people here know everyone else's business. That boy out there cannot hold a job long enough to make money to take care of himself. When his head is on straight, he works down at the library. But different people around town, mostly older ladies--" He stopped and smiled. "They make sure he has something to eat. When no one has fed him, he goes down to Jenny's and she makes sure that he eats a good meal. They all know he can't work at a regular job now and that it isn't his fault."

"Sounds like some community you have here." Morgan was a little sarcastic.

"Now wait just a minute. They don't go around making excuses for the town drunk or some lazy ass that just doesn't want to support his family. Everyone knows that Spencer tries on his good days. He just doesn't have enough good days in a month to make ends meet. Plus, what happened to him wasn't his fault. They know that it could have been anyone of them. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Morgan took in all the information and waited on his friend to continue.

Peter stood up, "Let's go check out the crime scenes before it gets too late."

***

Morgan pulled out the photos of the scene and held them up as he walked around the alley. The sun was going down and cast various shadows around the walls. At the back of the closed-in alley was the door to the theater Lo Mage. "Who uses this access?"

Johnson looked through the file. "This one is only used by the actors and employees after the place has been closed for the night. The other side of the building has a side entrance that patrons may exit after the show to get to the parking lot."

"So this would be deserted except for a certain time frame?"

"Yeah, when they start coming in for the day, before the front door or the other side is open."

"The sun is starting to go down and it looks like this alley gets dark pretty quick. The unsub would have plenty of time to work back here." He held up another picture and walked to where the body had been found. The head was pointed toward the street; that meant the unsub would have a clear view. "He could see everything from here." Morgan took out his phone and dialed.

"Speak to me, oh little lost lamb." Garcia answered.

"Are you calling me little, Baby Girl? You wound me."

"Not you my lovely. What can the fountain of knowledge give you?"

He flipped back through the file, being careful not to drop anything. "I need you to see if there is any connection between Nick Valentine and the Lo Mage Theater."

"Will do, Sweet Thang."

"You have got to explain that." Peter chuckled after Morgan hung up the phone.

"That is the all knowing Penelope Garcia, Tech analyst extraordinaire. She is a whiz at finding anything that can be tracked by computer."

"You two a couple or something?"

"Definitely a something, but not a couple."

"You hungry?" Peter asked.

"Sure, it's getting too dark to find anything else out here. Where to?"

"We'll go back to my place. We just need to stop and pick up Spencer."

***

They pulled up to a medium size ranch house surrounded by a white picket fence. "Seriously, Pete?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I know. But I kind of like the picket fence. It gives the place character."

"But what kind of character are you trying to portray?" Morgan smirked at the look of indignation Johnson threw his way. He opened the back door for Spencer.

"Thanks."

Morgan watched the young man tuck his hair behind his ears again. It appeared to be a nervous habit, but then again, it was almost shoulder length and was always hanging in his face.

"What do you feel like tonight, Spencer?" Peter unlocked the door and they all walked in.

"Something easy."

"How about spaghetti and salad?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to help or do you need to lie down?"

Spencer brought a bony hand up and scratched his nose. "I can help."

"Go ahead and get started. I'm going to show Derek his room and get changed." He patted Spencer on the shoulder and motioned for Derek to follow him.

They walked down the hall and into a small but nice room. "Feel free to use the dresser; there are a couple of empty drawers on the left. The bathroom is the first door across the hall. Spencer's room is next door and mine is at the end of the hall.

"So, how did you become his caretaker?"

"I was the only one he would have contact with."

"What about his family?"

Peter sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "His father left when he was ten and . . . his mother . . . is a schizophrenic."

"Oh my, god. I mean the kidnapping would be hard on anyone but--"

"Yeah, it hit a little too close to home. He doesn't even get to see her. Her parents took her away when he was eighteen. She's in a private sanitarium in Las Vegas. They didn't want to have anything to do with him because of his father, since he was eighteen they just left him here."

"How can someone survive all of that?"

"He's strong, Der. Despite his problems, he still lives day to day and on his good days, he wants to contribute to society. Well, I better get changed so I can go help."

Morgan watched his friend go. He then sat down in the chair in the corner and let his mind take every thing in for a few moments. He got up and unpacked his things. Then he placed the file away in the drawer with his clothes. Derek did not want to leave it out where Spencer could accidentally see the photos. When he finished, he walked to the kitchen where he could hear laughter.

Peter and Spencer were each chopping up vegetables and kept stealing pieces from the other's cutting board. "I take it you still play with your food, Pete?"

Spencer jumped out of his skin and crouched on the floor covering his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Peter knelt down next to the trembling man. "It's okay, Spencer. You did nothing wrong. Derek didn't mean to scare you." He pried the arms from around Spencer's head, pulled him up into a tight hug, and rubbed up and down the slender back.

"Pete?" Derek whispered.

He walked Spencer over to the table and made him sit down in the chair next to Derek. "Hey, kiddo. I'm really sorry." He simply received a small nod in return.

"It's okay now, Derek. I think he just forgot that someone else was in the house with us. Here's the salad." Peter placed a bowl in the center of the table and then went back to clean up the mess on the cabinet.

Derek took the bowl and spooned some out into his salad bowl. He tried handing the dish to Spencer, but he kept his eyes down cast. Morgan reached over and squeezed Spencer's shoulder. The young man was still trembling; he smoothed his hand up and down the thin back. "It's okay. Do you want some salad?" He watched the small shake of the head so he sat the bowl back down in the center of the small table.

Peter came back over to the table and picked up the salad. He spooned some onto his dish and then scooped out a portion for Spencer. The quiet man slowly began to eat.

After dinner, Derek helped his friend clean the kitchen and then they sat down at the table to talk and reminisce.

Spencer walked in at about nine dressed in pajamas and walked over to the fridge to get a glass of milk. Peter got up and fished keys out of his pocket. Then he unlocked the cabinet by the sink and took out three prescription bottles. He handed Spencer the correct dose from each one and waited while he swallowed them with his milk. When he was finished, Spencer gave Peter a hug. "Sleep tight," the older man said.

Once they were alone again, Morgan asked, "What's with the locked cabinet?"

Peter closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "We had a couple of incidents."

Derek looked at his friend intently, letting him know that was not an explanation.

"The first time, Spencer got his medication wrong and took the wrong one at the wrong time. Then he took the wrong dosage. The last time . . . he nearly over-dosed."

"He tried to kill himself." Morgan whispered solemnly.

"We don't know. When he came to, he was really confused. At that point, he didn't appear to be suicidal. But the doctors and I have no idea what his mental state was at the time he took them. It was ten pills and not the whole bottle. We can't be certain that he didn't just get confused. And . . . we don't know if he took them all at once or spaced them out. He was alone for six hours. At the time, he had to space his medication out so it wouldn't interact with each other. He was taking different medication almost every two hours. It is possible that he thought he was taking different things but just kept taking them out of the same bottle."

"And now you don't want to take the chance in case that might not have been what happened." Derek added.

"Yeah."

"So, what is he taking these days?"

"An anti-convulsant; he'll probably have to take one for the rest of his life. Also, an anti-depressant, that's pretty much a given with the PTSD, and a very mild sleep aid. He still has nightmares about the cabin and it interrupts his sleep for days, messing with how effective his other medication is. Exhaustion and stress makes his seizures worse, which makes the depression worse, and opens him up to more nightmares. It keeps going in a never-ending cycle and causes his over-all health to deteriorate and then he ends up back in the hospital, making him more depressed. Spencer hates the sleeping pills but it's better than going through the cycles."

Peter looked down at his watch. "He should be asleep now if you want to discuss the case."

Morgan walked back into his room and pulled the file out. They spent another hour talking about the case before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warnings: none

_June 17_

***

_"Hello my dove."_

"Hi, Baby Girl. What do you have for me?"

_"Well my lovely, your two vics both had debts out the wazoo. Seems that there is a little gambling ring going on in this small town. It's connected with an internet site that hosts fighting matches. And guess what?"_ The bubbly tech asked.

"What's that, Princess?"

_"The site is called X-Ring. Loser gets an 'X' by their name on the site and they are blackballed from fighting at any other fight type clubs. The vics each died the night after they placed a bet on the losing fighter."_

"What about Nick Valentine?"

_"Well my love, he also follows your pattern, and the fighter that he bet on worked at the Lo Mage. So, ka-winky dink or not?"_

"What about the other fighters. Any connection?"

"_Still working on that one. I'm also trying to pin down locations of the fights for you. It's taking a while;when the betting is open, they are re-routing every few minutes. There's a fight tonight at seven. I'm sending you what I have on the fighters to see if you can make a connection."_

"Thanks doll." Morgan hung up and looked at his phone to get the information she had sent him.

"Let's nail this down before we get another body." Johnson told his friend.

***

At ten that night, Peter walked back into the conference room. "How's it coming?"

"I still don't have enough for a profile. I've got Garcia working on the kind of debts they have but I hate to say it, without another body man, I've got nothing." Derek sighed and re-arranged the debt information once again.

Johnson walked over to the board and looked at the connecting lines between the victims. Morgan took a little break and watched his friend.

"Did you get Spencer taken care of?"

"Yeah, he asked about you." Johnson turned around and smiled.

"Really?" Derek was a little surprised since he had only in been in town for a short time.

"He's taken a liking to you. That's good for him. He doesn't connect with too many people."

Morgan smiled. He liked the shy man and couldn't believe he kept going day after day with all that he had been through.

***

"Morning, Spencer."

"Good morning, Derek. Would you like some pancakes?" He replied in his slightly stilted yet shy and formal manner.

"Sure."

Spencer put down his spatula and grabbed a towel off the counter. He pulled out a pan, five finished pancakes stacked on it. Derek took a plate and helped himself while Spencer flipped another pancake.

Peter walked into the kitchen a couple of minutes later. "We've got another body." He said to Derek. "Spencer, five more minutes, okay?"

"I'll be done in two."

Derek quickly finished his meal and rinsed his plate before putting it in the sink. "You have a good day, Kid." He patted Spencer on the shoulder.

"Is the stove off?" Peter called into the kitchen.

"Yes." Spencer said before sitting down to the table by himself.

Morgan gave Johnson an inquiring look. "We have a rule: No using the stove when I'm not home."

"Another accident?" Morgan wondered out loud.

"No, but I did find it left on a couple of times. Spencer is easily distracted and forgets to turn it off sometimes. Plus, it makes me feel better not worrying that he might have a seizure and get hurt or catch something on fire and not be able to call for help."

Morgan contemplated the relationship between his friend and the broken young man on the way to the scene. After having a chance to look at a fresh scene and reviewing the evidence, Morgan finally felt ready to give the profile.

"Our unsub is between thirty and forty, white male, is rather quiet in the job that he does and has access to people's personal records. He has hidden debt that he is paying off by doing jobs collecting other people's debts. The unsub is not working for any single individual but is making himself available to be able to pick the right victims. He gets a sense of relief by making others "pay" for the debts they have accumulated." Morgan watched the crowd of officers disperse.

Peter hung around the room and then followed Derek back into the office he had been using. "The Sheriff doesn't buy into this profiling business. He thinks it takes away from the hard work that the, in his words, "real" police do."

"Don't worry about it Pete. The BAU can't do its job without the hard work of the locals. We can only help provide you more to go on than you had before."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me." He looked down at his watch. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

Derek nodded his head and then finished straightening up the papers he had put back into a file folder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the delay. I am having internet problems with my windows 7 machines and I'm having to use a laptop that has iffy connections.

Chapter 3

Warnings: none

_June 24_

***

Peter sat in his office going over the profile again. Over the last week they had added minor details here and there. The flirtatious tech of Derek's had uncovered more information related to who the vics owed debt to and who they had borrowed from each time. He was sure now that he knew the unsub. However, he didn't want to believe that it could be a cop. Johnson decided to talk to the man first before raising anyone else's suspicions.

He headed to his car, and as soon as he started the engine, his cell phone rang. "Johnson."

"_Hi Peter, it's Victoria. Are you able to give Spencer a ride home?"_

"Sure. What's going on?" He put the car in gear and started towards the library.

"_He had a seizure and is having a hard time shaking off the effects. I tried to get him to lie down in my office, but he is insisting that he wants to go home."_

Peter waited at the light. "I'll be there in about five minutes. Don't let him leave."

"_See you soon." _They both hung up and he continued down the road for another two blocks before turning right into the library parking lot.

Spencer and Victoria were standing by the front door.

***

Spencer was so tired; the seizure had really left him reeling today. He just wanted to go home, but Victoria was insistent that he couldn't walk home. Peter pulled up, and he quickly left the older librarian's company. He slid into the front seat and fastened his seat belt.

"How are you doing?"

"Really tired."

"I have to make a stop before I can drop you off at home. Do you want to lie down in the back seat?"

"No, I can rest up here." He proceeded to ball up the jacket Peter handed him and placed it against the side window. The noise of the road beneath the tires lulled him and his mind began to drift when he closed his eyes. In the distance, he heard Peter talking to him and pulled himself back from total oblivion.

"What?"

"It's okay Spencer. I just said stay here, I'm going to talk to someone for a few minutes and then I'll be back."

The door shutting rocked the car slightly, and he felt a warm breeze across his face where Peter must have rolled down the window. He started to let his mind drift again but then suddenly shot straight up in his seat when he heard the loud crack that sounded like gun fire.

Spencer frantically turned his head--searching for the sound and Peter. Carefully, he opened the door and got out of the car. He froze when he saw the man standing over Peter with a gun in his hand. Their eyes met, then the man took off running back through the house. His eyes were riveted to the form lying on the porch. Slowly, his feet took him in that direction.

After catching a glimpse of movement, Spencer ran up the steps and dropped to his knees beside Peter. He didn't know what to do.

"Spencer! Listen to me, take my phone and call Derek. Now!"

"But, you need help. I don't know what to do, Peter." Spencer was starting to hyperventilate.

"Take the phone." Peter's bloody hand pushed the phone into Spencer's hand.

The young man fumbled with the phone trying to find the right number. He finally got it dialed.

"_Morgan."_

"D-Derek. Please help us."

"_Spencer?"_

"Please. There's so much blood. I don't know what to do!"

"_Where are you?"_

"Spencer, give me the phone." Peter said.

"Morgan, I'm at 8512 Parkington. Call an ambulance. Get here quick." Peter began coughing up blood.

"What do I do?"

"Derek is on his way, Spencer."

Three minutes later Derek jumped out of the black SUV and ran up to the porch. Sirens sounded in the distance. He pressed his hands over top of Peter's and tried to stop the vast amount of blood pooling there.

"Der, get my keys." He wheezed.

"Don't try to talk. The ambulance is almost here."

"Don't leave me, please. Peter don't die." Spencer was rocking back and forth now.

"Derek, promise me--" He coughed up more blood. "Take care . . . of Spencer."

"What?"

"Take care . . . of . . . Spencer . . . promise."

"You're going to make it." Morgan pressed harder on the wound.

"Promise."

"I promise."

Spencer watched Peter's eyes close. Then he was pushed out of the way by the paramedic's trying to get close.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Spencer tried to get back to his friend but strong hands pulled him away. "No!" He screamed and tried to break free.

The paramedic's kept working on Peter and quickly had him loaded into the ambulance while Spencer kept screaming and fighting. Derek hauled him toward the SUV and literally shoved him into the vehicle.

***

They followed the ambulance to the hospital. Morgan barely got the SUV parked before he had to run after Spencer when he fled the car in an attempt to follow the stretcher carrying Peter.

"Spencer, no." Morgan grabbed him in a bear hug. "Calm down."

A nurse and doctor rushed over to them, before Morgan knew what happened they plunged a syringe into Spencer's neck.

"What did you give him, damn it?" Derek screamed at them.

"It's just something to calm him down."

"You didn't even ask if I needed help. You have no idea what his medical history is." He felt the young man relax in his arms. The doctor was too calm for Morgan's liking.

"Yes, I do. I've treated Spencer several times. What happened?"

"I don't know. Peter was shot and already down by the time I got there."

"Spencer, are you hurt any where?" The kind doctor asked.

Derek watched Spencer seep into himself. This was bad, and if Peter didn't make it, it would only get worse.

"Come on; let's get the two of you cleaned up."

Derek had to half-carry the boy into an exam room.

"Lucy, can you get me some scrubs for both of them?" The doctor tried to start unbuttoning Spencer's shirt, but he just kept scooting away from the doctor and towards Derek.

"Here let me." Morgan started working on the shirt hoping Spencer was not hurt.

"Derek . . . don't leave me." Spencer whispered.

"I'm not, kiddo. I'm right here." He continued to take the shirt off and was glad to see that the younger man was not hurt and that the blood all over him was Johnson's blood.

"Spencer, can I clean your hands off while Derek gets changed?" The doctor asked.

Spencer's only response was to cling to Derek. "Here, kiddo. Let's get these hands cleaned." Morgan pulled the hands away from him and wiped them off.

Once both men were clean and wore scrub shirts, they went upstairs and waited in the surgery's waiting room with the other members of the police force.

Thirty minutes later, Denton came in carrying coffee for everyone. He went over to Derek and handed him a cup. Then he knelt down and pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket. "Hey, Spencer. How about some water? Do you want something to eat?" Spencer buried his face in Morgan's shirt--where he was clinging tightly.

"Thanks." Derek said and took the bottle of water from him.

An hour later, a surgeon came in and took Sheriff Carson to another room. The Sheriff came back in and walked over to Derek. "Morgan, can I speak with you for a minute?"

He tried to get Spencer to let go of him. "I'll be right back. I promise." Morgan watched Spencer's panicked look when he pried the long fingers loose and followed the Sheriff out.

Carson ran a hand over his face. "Morgan, there was too much damage to the heart. They lost him three times on the table, but they couldn't get him back after the fourth."

"No." Derek turned back and looked towards the waiting room.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"No, I'll do it. He won't talk to anyone else right now."

Carson tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'll find someone to take care of him by tonight."

"No . . . I-I promised Peter that I would do it. God, he wasn't supposed to die. Spencer is going to be devastated."

Carson touched his shoulder. "Are you sure? That's a big responsibility."

"I don't make promises lightly. Just because it was a dire situation doesn't mean I didn't know what I was promising." Derek walked back in and knelt down in front of Spencer, taking his hands in his.

"Spencer, I am so sorry."

"No, no, nonononono!" He started to run out of the room, but Derek quickly grabbed him around the waist and held on until the young man collapsed in his arms--sobbing brokenly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the delay, but I am still having internet issues. I hope to have it figured out soon.

Chapter 4

Warnings: probably need a hanky, both of my betas complained about it being sad smile

That night Morgan had to do everything for Spencer. He pulled out pajamas and underwear, clean towels and his toothbrush and even had to usher the grief-stricken man into the small bathroom. He left the door open so Spencer could see him while he took a bath. The young man was terrified that Morgan would leave if he couldn't see him.

***

_June 25_

In the morning, Morgan went to check on Spencer. He wasn't in his room, so Derek began a search of the house. The black man finally found him in Peter's room sleeping on the bed curled around one of the pillows. He sincerely hoped this would not set the young man back so far that he didn't recover. Sighing heavily he went to the kitchen to make a light breakfast.

Morgan was buttering the toast when Spencer walked into the kitchen and took a seat. Derek sat a plate of scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast down in front of the young man, and then took a seat across the table.

Spencer nibbled on his toast for a minute. "Derek, I-I know who k-ki-killed Peter."

The older man froze his fork in mid-air. "What?"

"I-I saw him."

"You saw who shot Peter?"

Spencer nodded and scrunched down in his chair closing his eyes. Morgan got up and then knelt down beside the young man, turning his chair to face him. "Tell me what you saw." He spoke quietly.

"I was r-resting in the car. Th-then I heard a gun shot. I-I couldn't s-see anything a-and g-got out. Th-that's when I-I saw h-h-h-him."

"Okay, take some deep breaths. Calm down." Morgan ran his hands up and down the shaking arms.

"Officer B-b-b-bishop was st-st-standing over P-Peter with a g-g-g-un."

"Let's finish breakfast. Then we'll go talk to Sheriff Carson."

***

Morgan walked into the police station with Spencer clinging to his arm. He went over to an empty desk and pushed the young man into the chair. "I'll be right back; I promise."

He walked into the Sheriff's office and shut the door.

"What can I do for you Agent Morgan?"

"Reid saw our unsub when he shot Peter."

"What?"

"It was Officer Bishop, Sir."

"Damn, I heard Johnson muttering something about it being a cop and I really hoped he was wrong." The older man pulled a file out from behind his desk. "I've been keeping an eye on him for almost a year. He's had some money troubles, but I thought he got his act together. I guess he did, just not in the right way." The older man ran a hand through his graying beard. "How is Spencer holding up?"

"He's a brave young man, but he's pretty upset about Peter."

"Let me quietly get some officers I know I can trust and we'll go get him."

Morgan turned toward the door.

"Agent Morgan, I know I've been an ass about having the Feds here, but . . . I was wrong."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that, and the BAU really doesn't try to go over your heads. This is our specialty. Local officers have to do everything." He opened the door and looked at the empty desk.

"Angie," he called to the dispatcher, "have you seen Spencer? I left him sitting at this desk."

"No."

"Come on Agent Morgan, we'll look for him later. He has a tendency to wander off. Spencer probably just wants to be alone for a while." The Sheriff headed for the door with three officers in tow. Derek reluctantly followed.

***

They had visited the man's home, but didn't find him there. Morgan was surprised to find that the house Johnson had visited belonged to a previous girlfriend and was not the unsub's house. Now they were driving back into town to check out a side job that the man had off-and-on. "Agent Morgan, do you want to swing by Jenny's real quick and see if Spencer is there? It's just at the end of the block."

"Yeah," he answered.

"I know you're worried, but he does run off some times." Carson said.

"Peter told me, but with everything that has happened . . . I just want to know he is okay. At least physically."

They stopped in front in the diner and both men got out. Morgan had his hand on the door handle, "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like it's coming from the alley." Both men drew their guns and carefully came upon the entrance. As one, they moved in front and shouted, "Police; freeze!"

Morgan's heart almost stopped. Officer Bishop was sitting on Spencer's chest with a bloodied knife in his hands poised over the young man's face. Derek heard Carson call for backup, and then moved in front of the agent.

"Bishop, drop the knife."

"You did this! This is all your fault!" He leaned down ready to make the final cut, but Carson swiftly crossed the alley and jerked the man off Spencer while cuffing his hands behind his back, and Derek rushed forward to the prone man.

"Sheriff Carson!" Another officer called when he arrived.

"Call an ambulance and take this scum out of here."

Morgan quickly took off his belt and wrapped it around the right wrist above the long cut and tightened it. Carson joined him and took the other wrist. "Where is that ambulance?" Morgan screamed.

"It's on its way." Carson replied.

"Spencer, what happened?" Morgan asked. He watched the young man try to focus on him but blood ran into his eye from the cut that had been made diagonally across his face. "Stay with me, kid."

Spencer fought to keep his eyes open for several minutes, but they finally closed just moments before the ambulance arrived.

***

While Morgan waited for news about Spencer, he called Hotch.

"_Hotchner."_

"Hotch, it's Morgan. We caught the unsub, but I'm going to stay for Johnson's funeral."

"_No problem. I'm sorry about your friend, Morgan. Let me know exactly when you think you will be ready to head back and I'll see if I can manage the jet for you. No promises though, there have been memos again about the cost of the jet."_

"I understand, Hotch. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Get some sleep while you can."_ He added.

"Derek Morgan?" A nurse asked scanning the room.

"Here," he hung up the phone and followed her. "How is he?"

"You'll have to talk to the doctor, but he is asking for you and making treatment difficult."

He followed the nurse into the treatment room and saw the doctor from the other day. Spencer was trying to pull away from the doctor and the large male nurse or possibly orderly was holding the young man. Spencer's cries tore at Morgan's heart. The man had been through so much.

"Spencer, you need to let them help you."

"D-Derek, make them stop."

Morgan came around the bed and pushed the nurse out of the way. "Come on, kiddo. You have to let them fix you up." Blood was still seeping out of the tightly bound wrists and Derek was a little concerned. Spencer was weak but fighting as best he could. Morgan looked to the doctor. "Can't you give him something to help him calm down?"

"I would prefer not to until I know how he handles the antibiotic. Spencer has had reactions in the past and I don't want to add too many drugs to his system at once. We need to get his wrists stitched up."

Spencer started to go limp under Derek's hands. "Do something." He told the doctor and watched the blood pressure monitor start dropping.

Morgan saw the doctor unwrap one wrist and start cleaning it--the blood was oozing but not rapidly pouring out as it had in the alley. The nurse from before came in with a suture kit and Derek turned his attention back to the man on the bed instead of watching each stitch.

"Time to switch places." The doctor said.

It had taken almost ten minutes for the right wrist to be completed. Morgan moved to the end of the bed, watched the nurse finish removing traces of blood around the stitches, and wrapping layers of gauze around the appendage. He couldn't believe how many stitches there were. The unsub had cut almost all the way to the elbow. If they hadn't been there when they were, Spencer could have bled out very quickly. Thankfully, the left wrist had only been cut about a third of the way and the doctor finished quickly.

The young man's face had blood everywhere from his struggles. The doctor had explained that it wasn't very deep, but it was ragged and he was worried about scarring since they couldn't cover it because it ran from the hairline at the left of his forehead down across the eyebrow and nose, over the upper lip and down to the neck.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out of the room now." The nurse started pushing him towards the door.

Morgan watched the numbers on the blood pressure machine continue dropping.

"Get me two pints. We need to get his volume up quickly and have an intubation kit ready in case he's having a reaction. I will not lose this young man."

Derek finally had to move out of the doorway when the nurse rushed past him. He could definitely tell he was in a small hospital--it seemed to move at a slower pace than he was used to in situations like this. All he could think was that the boy had to make it. He had promised Peter and he kept his promises.

***

_June 26_

The young doctor from the emergency room quietly entered the room. "Agent Morgan, may I speak with you in the hall?"

"Sure," he whispered, and then followed the man out the door.

"Sheriff Carson tells me that you will be taking care of Spencer."

"Yes, I promised Peter." Morgan watched the young doctor's concerned face.

"Will you be moving into the house with Spencer or finding your own place?"

"Actually, I will be taking him back to Virginia after the funeral."

"Have you spoken with his other doctors? Do you think that it is wise to make such a big change right now?"

Morgan could see where this was going. "Doctor, I really appreciate the concern. However, I will be calling a lawyer today and then contacting his doctors to get his records. Virginia has a couple of well known specialists in PTSD, and hopefully he will have a chance to get better."

"I shouldn't really be giving you this, but these are copies of his medical records. Make sure that you get a hold of that lawyer today so there is no way they can take him away from you once you get to Virginia."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this, and I promise I will do my best to take care of him. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think he might get better care." Morgan measured his words. "Well, not better . . . everyone around here seems to take a special interest in him, but perhaps he may get more experienced care. Somehow, I don't see PTSD as a common problem here."

The young doctor looked at Morgan intently. "We do care about him and you are right about the level experience here. I actually fought to get him sent away to a specialized center that handles trauma victims. However, his doctors are old . . . erm . . . older men that grew up here and went away to medical school many years ago. They didn't think he could handle the transition. Honestly, I think they were really just afraid of things they didn't know." The doctor reached out and shook Morgan's hand. "He's been discharged and Lucy will bring in his orders for caring for the stitches. Please drop us a note sometime and let us know how he is doing."

"I will and again, thank you for all of this." Morgan held up the file of medical records. He watched the man go back to seeing patients and decided to give Garcia a call and get things started.

***

"_Speak to me my decadent smooth chocolate."_

"Garcia, you know I love you, right?"

"_Me thinks my dark knight wants something under the table."_

"And why is it we don't pay you to profile?" Morgan smirked into the phone.

"_Eww, all those bloody scenes. I don't think so. What can I do that you don't want me to tell Hotch?"_

"Hush, Baby Girl. I need you to find me a lawyer that can do power-of-attorney. Locally would be great, but if not, then someone that can have preliminary paperwork ready to be faxed in case I need it before I get home." He waited for the questions.

"_What's going on?"_

Morgan knew he would have to give her details. "There was a young man that my friend was caring for, and he asked me to take over before he died." He heard the gasp over the phone.

"_I'm so sorry about your friend, Morgan. What is wrong with this man?"_

"He has PTSD and seizures."

"_What happened to him?"_

Morgan sighed. "It's a long story Pen, and not one you really want to hear. The short version is that he was kidnapped and tortured for six months."

"_Oh dear. Are you sure about this, Morgan?"_

"Yeah, I am. I promise I'll fill everyone in more once we get back. I need to go."

"_Okay, I'll call you when I have something."_

Derek put the phone away and stood for a minute, taking some deep breaths. Then he headed back into the room to take Spencer home.

***

_June 27_

Morgan walked into Peter's bedroom and found Spencer sitting on the bed desperately trying to fix his tie. "Do you want some help?"

Watery eyes looked up at Derek. "Peter used to do it for me. It's one of the things that I just can't do anymore. We bought some clip-ons but . . . I wanted to look nice . . . today."

"Here, let me help you. Peter was really proud of you, you know." Morgan pulled Spencer into a standing position and then stood behind him facing the mirror. The young man looked down at his shoes. He refused to look at the stitches that ran across his face. Morgan watched his hand movements in the looking glass and deftly tied a neat Windsor knot in the black satin tie.

"Thank you." The younger man whispered.

"We need to leave in about five minutes." Derek watched Spencer nod his head. The skinny man walked over to Johnson's jewelry box and pulled out an old pocket watch. He lovingly fingered it and placed it in the pocket of his black vest before buttoning it closed.

The drive to the funeral home was silent. Spencer had refused to go to the visitation the night before, and Morgan was worried about how he would hold up through the service.

Angie greeted them at the door. "Spencer, would you like to go up to the casket before the service?"

The young man didn't respond, but allowed the older woman to take his arm in hers and lead him through the crowd. Morgan followed behind him silently. He watched Spencer step closer to the casket and stare at the man that had taken him in. The long fingers reached forward and gently lay on the deceased man's chest. After a moment, Spencer's legs gave out, and Derek barely caught him. Sheriff Carson rushed forward and helped Derek move him to the front row of seats.

Morgan wrapped an arm around the bony shoulders, and Angie handed Spencer a tissue. He didn't make any sound, but the tears poured down his face. Sheriff Carson took the seat on the other side of the crying man. Derek noticed that Peter's adopted family and several of his foster siblings sat in the front row on the other side of the aisle.

The service was somber, and Spencer clung to Derek while several officers paid their respects to him on their way out. Morgan prayed that they could get through the graveside portion before the young man totally shut down.

Johnson's adopted parents came over last. "Spencer, Derek, would you like to ride to the cemetery with us?"

"Thank you, Mama Grace." He pulled Spencer up and they followed the older couple out.

***

Spencer's tears had dried up during the short ceremony, and he sat stiffly watching the folding of the flag that had been draped across the casket. It was presented to Johnson's mother. She took it and then stood up and walked over to Spencer. Morgan watched her carefully place it in the young man's hands. "He would have wanted you to have this." She whispered and patted his head. Reid pulled the flag to his chest and bowed his head letting the long hair fall forward to obscure his features and hide the stitches.

Derek watched the rest of the proceedings with wet eyes. Taps began to play, and as the first volley of gunshots rang through the air, Spencer jerked. When the second volley went off, he watched Reid run from the cemetery. Before he could go after Spencer, Jenny, from the diner, took his arm. "Let him be. He just needs some time to grieve."

***

Morgan glanced at his watch again; it was now 7:30 P.M. He was starting to get worried about Spencer. They needed to arrange to travel back to Virginia. After the funeral, he had stopped to gather boxes from the local U-Haul. His phone rang, and he quickly pulled it from his pocket. "Hello?"

"_Is this Agent Morgan?"_

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"_This is Jenny, from the diner. I wanted to let you know that Spencer is here. I'm fixing him dinner if you want to come join him."_

"Yes, thank you for calling. I'll be there in five minutes."

***

Derek walked into the small diner and spotted the young man in the back booth. "Mind if I join you?" He watched dark puffy eyes look up at him.

"You're going away aren't you?"

"No, we are. You are coming to live with me in Virginia."

Spencer jerked his head up, "Why?"

"Because I have a job and I think it will be good for you." Morgan watched the confusion cross the expressive brown eyes.

"No," a long bony hand came up and waved in the air. "Why am I going?"

"Because I promised Peter that I would take care of you."

"You don't have to. He said that while he . . . was . . . dying." This time the hand came up and quickly wiped at the young man's wet eyes.

Derek reached over and wrapped his larger hand around the pale fingers. "Spencer, I've known Peter for a very long time. He knew what he was asking. If he just wanted to make sure that you were taken care of he would have made me promise to find you a home here." He watched the trembling lower lip. "But he didn't. Peter made ME promise to take care of you. He knew that would mean leaving this town."

"Okay."

Morgan felt tremors begin in the hand he was holding. He heard the cry just before the thin body began to jerk. "Derek, help." The older man jumped up and quickly lowered the convulsing body to the ground and laid over it cradling Spencer's head carefully to keep him from getting hurt.

"Do you need help?" The gentleman from the next table asked.

Derek shook his head and waited for the twitching body to still. "Thanks for the offer, but I wasn't trying to restrain him. I just needed to keep him from moving to where he could hurt himself."

"Oh."

Morgan watched as the man realized that he knew what he was doing. Then he turned his attention back to Spencer where he was starting to come around. Carefully, he pulled the young man into a sitting position leaning against his chest. The suit would definitely need a thorough cleaning after being on the dirty diner floor.

"How're you doing?"

"Seizure?" Spencer quietly asked.

"Yeah, let me help you up and then we can go home." Morgan took most of Spencer's weight, but managed to get him standing with an arm around his waist.

Jenny came over to them carrying a bag. "I put two turkey club sandwiches in there for you and Spencer's dessert." She walked out to the car with them and placed it in the back seat while Morgan settled Reid into the front.

"Thanks, Jenny. I really appreciate this and the way you have looked out for him."

"That boy has had a lot of bad things happen to him that he didn't deserve. You help him get better back in Virginia."

Morgan was surprised about how much she knew. "How did you—"

"Doc Sloan from the ER eats lunch here all the time." She smiled at him softly. "You make sure he remembers that we all still care about him."

"I will. We'll come back and visit and he can call anytime he wants."

The drive back to the house was short and Morgan just barely managed to get Spencer changed and medicated before tucking him into bed.

***

Around nine thirty that night Morgan was boxing up dishes from the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up to find Sheriff Carson.

"I didn't want to ring the bell and wake Spencer."

"That's okay; he had a seizure earlier and he is totally out." Morgan stepped back from the door and motioned the other man in. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Carson followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the small table. "I see you have started packing."

"I figured I'd get some done tonight while he sleeps, but I want to leave most of it so Spencer can tell me what he wants."

"So, have you decided to sell the house?"

"I don't know yet. We need to find out if Johnson had a will and what it says." Morgan flipped on the coffee pot and put away the canister of coffee.

"When are you going back? I can take care of packing things up for you."

"We'll probably fly out tomorrow evening. I appreciate that, sir. I want Spencer to go through and decide what he wants to keep. We can box things up and have them ready to ship. Is it okay if I just reimburse you or do you want me to send you some money first?" He carefully watched the other man's reaction.

"I'll cover at least some of it. I owe that much to Johnson. He was a good man."

"Yes, sir, he was." Derek placed a mug in front of the other man and took a seat across from him. "Do you mind if I ask what this visit is about?"

Carson smiled and pulled at his beard before taking a drink. "It must be tough living with you profilers."

Morgan let a smile play at the corners of his mouth. "It can be, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just gave Johnson a hard time for a while. He always seemed to have something to prove, and I guess it just felt like he was stepping on my toes a lot of the time."

"He could definitely be like that. But he honestly did have something to prove. Peter wanted to prove that he wasn't just another trouble maker from the streets and he didn't have to end up in a gang dead before the age of twenty-two." Morgan took a sip of his coffee and then kept his mug in front of his face.

"Well, he could definitely stir up trouble." The older man looked around the kitchen. "But when we found Spencer, it was like he became a different person. It was after Shellie had left him at the alter, and he had a chip on his shoulder a mile long trying to prove to everyone that he wasn't hurt by her. Then he saw Spencer in that cabin, and it was as if he wasn't afraid to let others see how much he was hurting. Because in that instance, his pain was nothing compared to what that poor boy had just been through, and to know that he had no family and no friends to help him deal with it." Carson took another drink. "He needed Spencer just as much as that boy needed him."

Carson got up, went down the hall to Spencer's room, and looked in on the sleeping man.

Morgan was puzzled; he knew he was missing something. "Sir, what is your relationship to Spencer?"

"I was best friends with his father, and I'm the one that had told him his mother had been taken away when he came home from college one weekend."

"He went to college?"

Carson turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, he did. He was so smart." The Sheriff turned and headed for the door. "Listen, I need to go. Just tape a note to each box with directions on what you want done. Anything you don't have time to box up, I can do it. I know what was Peter's and what was Spencer's."

Morgan watched the man practically run out of the house. He was gone before Derek could ask any more questions.

***

_June 28_

"Good morning sleepyhead." Spencer rubbed his eyes. Yesterday's seizure was still affecting him. He didn't understand how Derek could be so cheerful when he still felt the big hole in his heart that used to be filled by Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warnings: This should probably have a hanky warning. There is also a recap of the gory scene from chapter 1.

Morgan stood in the living room making up boxes when Spencer came back in from getting dressed. "You need to go through things and decide what you want to take to Virginia now and what you want shipped."

"What about Peter's things?" Reid quietly asked.

"You can decide what you want to keep. The other things we can box up and let his sisters and brothers go through. Then anything left over, we'll talk about what you want to do. You don't have to decide about everything right now. Okay?" Morgan walked over and wrapped an arm around the skinny man.

"I miss him so much."

"I know you do. We're not going to forget him, not ever. I'll help you find pictures, and we can get some frames to put in your room and wherever else you want."

Morgan watched the watery brown eyes stare at him intensely. "I'll have my own room?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"You didn't know you would be taking me back with you."

Derek smiled in understanding. "I told you that Peter knew exactly what he was doing when he asked me to take care of you. He already knew that I have plenty of space for you and a dog."

"I don't want a dog."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to get me a dog. They don't like me."

Morgan chuckled, but quickly got himself under control when he saw the hurt look. "No, that's not what I meant. I already have a dog, and don't worry, he will love you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sorting through things and collecting what Spencer wanted. He packed a couple of sweatshirts from Peter's dresser that he said he always borrowed when he was waiting for the man to come home from work. There was even a copy of The Velveteen Rabbit that he saw Spencer sneak off to his room.

Garcia had arranged a flight for them at eight that evening because Hotch couldn't get approval for the jet. The rest of the team still didn't know about Spencer, and Derek had asked Hotch for a couple days off when he got home. He knew his boss thought it was for some time to grieve his friend, but in reality he needed to get Spencer's room set up, and they needed to establish doctors.

At five-thirty they placed their suitcases in the back of the SUV and headed to Jenny's diner. She was giving them a send off, and the people that wanted to say good-bye to Spencer showed up throughout the thirty minutes they spent eating. The drive to the airport was quiet while Spencer managed to sleep in the passenger seat.

Morgan led them through the airport and checked their luggage before heading to security to get his gun passed. Spencer became agitated by the crowd surrounding him and clung to Morgan. He kept his head down and tried to avoid letting anyone see his stitches.

They stepped up to the side of the security line and Morgan flashed his badge. One of the guards motioned him to the side and Spencer followed.

He pulled out his gun, removed the cartridge, and placed them side by side on the table. Then he pulled out his badge and FBI credentials. While security was reviewing his paperwork, Derek pulled the rest of the items from his pockets along with his cell phone. He allowed the second guard to run a wand over him.

The guards made copies of his paperwork and plane tickets. Morgan placed everything back in his pockets and looked over at the anxious young man. "Spencer, you need to take off your watch and empty your pockets okay?" Slowly, he complied.

"Step to the side." One of the guards ordered. Reid began shaking and started to hyperventilate.

Morgan took his arm; then he led the panicked man over to a chair and pushed him down into it. He squatted in front of him holding the nervous hands. "It's okay, Spencer. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." Derek ran his thumbs over the pulse points in the wrists where he could feel the rapid beat through the bandages. "You saw how they ran the wand over me. It will be okay."

"Is everything okay?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, just give us a minute." Morgan tilted Spencer's chin up to look in the light brown eyes. "Are you ready?" He received a small nod and then led the quiet man over to the area the guard had indicated.

Spencer tried not to flinch when the wand came near him. Morgan was grateful that the guard made quick work of his job and then let them gather their things. They each picked up a carry-on bag at the end of the conveyer before heading to their terminal.

Derek stayed inside the bathroom under the pretense of watching the bags while Spencer used the facilities. He noticed once again that Reid always used a stall where he could shut the door instead of the urinals attached to the wall. There were other men in the small room and Spencer was starting to panic when they stepped to the sinks beside him.

"Hurry up, Spencer. We need to get to the terminal." Morgan hoped he had distracted the young man enough to keep him from going into a full-blown panic attack. He was going to have to be more careful about taking Reid into crowds once they got home.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Coke for me." He touched Spencer's arm to get his attention. "Do you want a drink, Spencer?" Morgan only received a small shake of the head. "How about a bottle of water?" He quietly asked the flight attendant. Spencer would need something to drink eventually.

"Thank you." Derek took the packages of peanuts and the drinks. He tucked his bag in his pocket and placed both drinks on the tray attached to the back of the seat in front of him. "Stop picking. Here." The older man pulled the long fingers away from the gauze bandages around Reid's wrists and placed the other bag of nuts in them. It was turning into a long flight sitting next to the slender man who kept fidgeting and trying to dig at his stitches.

They finally landed. Spencer was anxious to get off the plane, but Derek made him wait until everyone else had gone. He knew it would be worse to drag the young man through a crowd in an unfamiliar area.

"Let's go get our bags so we can go home." Morgan slung his right arm around Spencer's shoulders and kept him close while they walked. They headed down the row of baggage carrousels, and Derek stopped suddenly when he spotted Hotch.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, pulling his bag closer to his chest.

Morgan saw the nervousness and tried to dispel it quickly. "Nothing. I see our ride up ahead." They continued forward; he dragged Spencer over to the baggage claim area instead of greeting Hotch first.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?"

"I figured that since I couldn't get the jet for you that I could at least give you a ride home. Garcia said that you took a taxi so you wouldn't have to leave your car."

Morgan watched Hotch size up Spencer. He felt bad that this was sprung on the young man. The poor kid hung back and kept his head down trying to hide his face. "This is Spencer. He's going to be staying with me now." He saw Hotch move forward to shake hands and quickly took a half step to block his path. When the older man met his eyes, he quietly shook his head. "Which way to the car?"

Hotch gave him a stern glare before turning and heading to the parking lot. "Spencer, do you need any help?" He didn't receive an answer so he turned to look back. The young man was having trouble keeping his grip on the carry-on luggage. The right arm had received the most damage and the fingers wouldn't stay closed around the handle. Morgan could also see the pain it caused every time he tried to tighten his fingers. "Here, let me take that for you."

"I can carry it, Morgan." Hotch offered.

"Thanks." He handed the bag over. "Let me see." Gently, he took the wrist in his hand and pulled the fingers flat.

"Ow," Spencer cried.

Morgan quickly grabbed the man when his knees started to fold under the pain. "Easy. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" He pulled the thin form into a tight hug and let Spencer rest his head on his shoulder a minute.

"Hotch, how far is the car?"

"Here, give me his other bag and I'll go get the car and bring it up."

"We'll wait over here in these chairs. Call me when you get here."

"Is your phone on?"

Morgan pulled the small device from his belt and flipped it open. He pressed the 'on' button. "It is now." The two men walked over to the chairs and sat down. Derek dropped his shoulder bag between his feet and wrapped an arm around the boy's sagging shoulders. He could feel faint tremors coursing through the stiff body. "Let me help." Morgan started massaging the palm and up into the fingers. They were going to have to get it looked at by a specialist.

The drive to Morgan's house was short, but Spencer still managed to drift off. Hotch carried the bags in and Morgan helped Spencer change for bed.

Derek walked out to the living room. "He's asleep. Would you like some coffee?"

"I have a feeling I am going to need it."

Morgan chuckled at the older man and then took his time gathering his thoughts while he made coffee.

After they were both seated in the living room with coffee, Morgan watched Hotch's assessing look. "Let me explain."

"Well I certainly hope so." Hotch interrupted.

"Johnson asked me to take care of Spencer before he died. I promised and that's why he is here." Morgan quickly stated.

"That's a beginning, now tell me the rest."

"Spencer has no family, well, he does have a mother, but she is schizophrenic and her family took her away to a private asylum in Las Vegas. He was kidnapped by a schizophrenic survivalist and held for six months. When he was rescued, by Johnson and others, his kidnapper had disemboweled himself and wrapped his entrails around Spencer. The kid suffers from PTSD and brain trauma, seizures to be specific. He was also kidnapped by the unsub on this case and his wrists were slashed, and you could see how far he got before we arrived." Morgan exhaled and waited for a reaction. He studied Hotch's face, but he couldn't read his emotions.

Hotch quietly spoke. "This is a big responsibility. He's not a dog you can just drop off at a kennel when we leave on a case."

"I know that Hotch. We have appointments setup for the next two days. I'll do whatever needs to be done."

"Even transferring to a different department?"

Morgan looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes. I hope something else can be arranged, but if I have to, yes."

"Good."

Derek waited for the rest.

"Since you do understand how big a commitment this is, I will do what I can to help you."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to move him away from that small town?"

Morgan massaged his temple. "I hope so. There are some therapists that specialize in PTSD here, and he'll get the kind of care he should have had from the beginning. I think the totally new environment will help him move on without Peter. They were really close. The Sheriff said Spencer wouldn't talk to anyone but Peter for two months. That poor kid has lost everything again."

"He has you."

Derek smiled for the first time since his friend had died. "Thanks, Hotch."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry about the missing scene breaks but FF kept stripping them no matter what I did. Hopefully, this chapter will show up correctly.

Chapter 6

Warnings: none (perhaps some joy at last, is that a warning?)

_July 1_

"Spencer, are you ready yet?" Morgan called from the kitchen, where he was loading the dishwasher. When he didn't receive an answer, he walked into the small bedroom and found the young man staring out the window twisting his fingers. He walked over and gently pulled the willowy man into a hug. "It's going to be okay. You've been to a neurologist before."

"But . . . but this is a city doctor."

Derek stifled his chuckles. "They're no different from any other doctor. He just sees more patients, and just maybe he'll know how to help you regain some of the skills you lost, like tying a tie." He smiled when he tugged on the blue clip-on attached to the white shirt.

xxxxx

Morgan looked over at the tired man. "This won't take long and then we can go have lunch." He watched the resigned look settle on the sharply angled face. Derek was amazed that Spencer didn't run into things the way he kept his head tilted down and let his straggly long hair fall over his face to hide the stitches.

"Hi, Cheryl." Morgan greeted the front receptionist. "We need a visitor's pass."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Spencer Reid. You might be seeing a lot of him now that he is staying with me."

"It figures. All the cute ones."

"Hey, hey, now. None of that Pretty Lady." Morgan smirked at her innuendo and caught a glimpse of Reid's pale face turning bright red. "He may be awfully pretty, but you know I'm an all ladies man."

"Humph, all being the operative word there, Derek." The older woman threw back at him.

He signed the paperwork and then took the visitor's pass and clipped it to Spencer's belt so it wouldn't damage his shirt. "Come on kid, you have people to meet."

xxxxx

They stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for Garcia's office. Derek knocked with a quick one-two tap and then opened the door. "Hi, Baby Doll. I brought someone to meet you."

Garcia squealed and spun around in her chair, clapping her hands together. "Oh, lovely. My tall dark and handsome has arrived." She quickly stood up and gave him a tight hug. Then she turned to Spencer. "Oh my, now I have white chocolate to love. You didn't tell me he was so pretty." The vivacious blonde-haired woman wrapped the slender man in a gentle hug.

Derek smiled. He had told his confidant all about the shy man, especially how self-conscious he was about the stitches crossing his face. Garcia was exactly the person to make him feel at ease. "Well, I am going to leave you two to get acquainted while I go talk shop with Hotch. Now don't you corrupt him while I am gone."

Garcia smiled at him and Spencer looked panicked for a moment. She quickly wrapped an arm around the thin waist and led him over to a chair. "So, tell me what it's like living with Derek? I want to know all his secrets." He smirked when she caught his eye and shooed him out the door.

xxxxx

Derek knew that Spencer was in good hands, so he slipped out and made his way to Hotch's office. He waved at Prentiss just before entering the open doorway.

"How did the appointment go?" Hotch asked without looking up from the paperwork he was scribbling on.

"Not too bad. Dr. Branden doesn't have the best bedside manner, but his staff was really accommodating with Spencer's social issues."

"Did he say if he could help him?"

Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. "He wants to try some new medication but, I convinced him to talk to the therapist before going ahead. I really like this therapist and think he will work out well. He doesn't want to go changing any medication until after he has had a chance to get to know Spencer and the kid has had at least a week to settle in. Reid is doing well with the move, but he needs some time to adjust and simply to grieve for Peter." Derek was silent for a moment. "The medication changes will really mess with his body."

He watched Hotch's contemplative look. Before the question could be asked he responded with, "Yes, I do agree with trying the new medication."

"I didn't say anything."

Morgan smirked. "You didn't have to. Seriously, he explained about a couple of new drugs that work differently and may help him move to a new level where he can function all the time."

"So a miracle drug." Hotch looked to the doorway and saw Prentiss standing there. "Have everyone meet in the conference room." He told her.

"Except Garcia." Derek added quickly before turning back to their conversation. "No Hotch, it is not a miracle drug and improvements take a really long time, but the improvements have been shown to stick. It would take probably a year to see the improvements and then it would be after comparing the past year. That is, of course, if his body tolerates the drug."

"It sounds promising. I've actually read some journal articles about newly developed medications. I just wanted to make sure that you are realistic. So you left him with Garcia? Do you think that was wise?"

The younger agent let a full smile play across his face. "Yes. I actually think it was the best thing I could have done for him lately." They both got up and headed to the conference room.

xxxxx

Spencer turned around in his chair and panicked when he didn't see Derek. "Where--" he started to ask.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head. Derek and Hotch are going to talk about really boring stuff. You, on the other hand, get to spend some quality time with the Mistress of All Knowing."

He scratched at his left wrist and tried to dig through the gauze. Reid couldn't figure out why he had been left with this strange woman.

"Stop picking." She swatted at his hand. "Look at this. It is amazing what men do when they come out of the washroom." Garcia typed on her keyboard and then tilted one of her many screens so he could see a door labeled "Men's." A young agent came out, straightened his tie, and then looked up and down the corridor before pulling his jacket open and sniffing his armpits. "See." She pointed a finger at the man. "I mean what was he doing 'in' the bathroom that he has to do 'that' when he comes out?"

Spencer smiled, he definitely liked Garcia. "Well, the statistics on people that have sex in the work restroom is really skewed since most people are not willing to be honest." His smile faded when she gave him a strange look. He was ready to crawl under the desk.

"Well, I want to know just what Derek has been letting you read that you know about those kinds of statistics." She smiled brightly and patted his hand.

"Actually, it was this one statistics professor that I had. The rest of the class was really struggling with the material so he brought in some racy stats to study. Luckily, I was over eighteen for that degree." He smiled at her mischievous look.

"That degree? How many do you have?"

"Three PhDs—physics, math, and engineering." He took one of the wrapped candies from the dish offered him and then put it back when he saw the disbelieving look on her face.

Garcia put the candy back in his hand. "No, no, you can have that. You're serious about the PhDs aren't you?"

Spencer nodded his head.

"Wow, just how smart are you?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be quantified—" He stopped at her look. "Um, my IQ is 187 and I have an eidetic memory." He was definitely going to crawl under the desk now.

"Wow and double wow. You are so going to have to come to work with Derek more often so you can play with me."

He looked at her in confusion and began wringing his hands. Spencer had no idea what she meant by play with her.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I just meant that you might be more handy with information sometime than my trusty companions here." She petted the monitor in front her. "You could give it a more human element."

"Uh, I don't know about that." Reid heard all the voices from his past calling him a freak.

"Well, then you can just sit there and look pretty." She pinched his cheek and Spencer was starting to wonder if she was delusional. Surely, she could see how hideous his face was now.

xxxxx

Derek walked into the conference room with Hotch and stared around the table at his colleagues and friends.

"We're sorry to hear about your friend, Morgan." JJ offered up for everyone.

"Thanks. I need to tell all of you a little about what happened." He sat down at the table and watched each person's reaction to his tale about Reid's life and how he would now be a part of Derek's which meant that in turn he was a part of their lives.

"Are you sure about this?" Rossi asked.

Morgan smiled over at Hotch catching a glimpse of one of the rare smiles from the stoic man. "Yeah, I am very sure. You all need to know that he is very self-conscious about the stitches in his face. He's living with me so it is very easy for me to ignore them, but I do realize they stand out quite a bit; just try not to stare and don't mention them."

"I'll be right back." Morgan said before leaving to retrieve Spencer.

He returned with his arm casually around the taller man's shoulders and Garcia talking animatedly at his side. "Hey everyone; this is Spencer Reid. Spencer this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, you can call him Hotch. Agent Jennifer Jareau, we like to call her JJ. SSA Emily Prentiss, she's the nerd of the group; you two should have a lot to talk about." Reid nudged him in the ribs. "Hey now. You behave or I'll sic Garcia on you."

"Okay." Spencer quickly covered his smile.

"I sense a little too much comradery between you two." Morgan glared at Garcia. "And last but not least, SSA David Rossi."

"The David Rossi of three books?" Reid asked with a touch of awe in his voice.

"You've read my books?" Rossi said.

"Yeah, it is such an honor to meet you."

Despite Spencer's excitement, Morgan felt him sag against his side. "I'll see everyone tomorrow. We need to get some lunch before it gets too late." He turned them both and followed Garcia out the door.

"Hey, Momma, do you want to go to lunch with us?"

"Sure. Are you driving?"

"Of course."

xxxxx

Later that night Morgan stood in the kitchen fixing a small glass of milk while he waited for Spencer. The young man came in rubbing his tired eyes. "How did you like meeting everyone?"

"It was nice. Garcia is really easy to talk to and super smart."

"You better watch out hanging with her; she'll know all your secrets before you have a chance to figure out what happened." He watched Spencer swallow the pills.

It was so good to see that smile on Spencer's face that Morgan wasn't able to hold back one of his own. "I'm going to go into work in the morning and then I'll be home in time for a late lunch. Are you okay with that?"

The shaggy hair slipped from behind the smooth ears when he nodded his head. "I promise I'll be okay. P-Peter worked all the time. You wore me out today so I'll probably sleep in and will be lucky if I know you are even gone."

Derek was so happy to see this confidence; until now, he had only a bare glimpse of it before Peter died. The two men said their good nights and went to separate bedrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed this story. I am so amazed that is well received here.

Chapter 7

Warnings: none

_July 2_

Spencer woke to the sound of Morgan getting ready for work. A moment later, he heard his door open all the way and felt the bed dip. His head swam a little and he refused to open his eyes.

Morgan laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, kid. Do you want to get up and have breakfast with me?"

"No." Spencer whispered.

"You feeling okay?"

"Really tired." Reid buried his face further into the pillow.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. All of the numbers are on the fridge. I'm leaving in about five minutes."

Spencer waved his hand at the other man and let the soothing sounds from the kitchen lull him back into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

Morgan walked into the BAU carrying his coffee and munching on a bagel.

"Hi Sugar. How is Spencer?" Garcia asked.

Hotch stopped on his way to his office and asked, "Is he going to be okay by himself?"

"He's pretty hung over today--" Derek was cut off by Penelope.

"You let him drink with his medication?"

"No, and if you would have let me finish you would know that I was going to say that sometimes his sleeping pill messes with his system if he has been stressed."

Garcia walked over, wiped cream cheese off his chin, and then sucked her finger. She called over her shoulder on her way out, "I knew that."

"Yeah, right. You just keep telling yourself that." Morgan wiped at his chin with the napkin from around his coffee cup. "He's stayed by himself a lot when Peter worked, Hotch. He should be fine. All of my numbers and Garcia's are on the fridge, and when he is like this, he'll probably sleep most of the day."

Derek threw his bagel wrapper in the trash under his desk. "I'm only staying until one today. I want to get home to make sure he didn't have any problems, and since his medicine is messing with him, I need to make sure he eats."

"Do you need to arrange someone to stay with him?"

"We talked about it, and he's going try it on his own. But I still need to check on him when he has these episodes."

Hotch leaned on the railing. "What about when we have a case?"

Morgan sighed. "That's another thing we are going to have to figure out. I asked Garcia about spending the night at my place when we are away. It's Garcia and you know how she loves mothering people. Needless to say, she is thrilled to look after Spencer whether I'm there or not." Both men chuckled while thinking about the tech analyst.

"Okay, but keep me posted and let me know if we need to make any changes. I hope we can make this work because I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to leave, but I have to do whatever needs to be done." Morgan turned back to his desk and grabbed a file from his inbox.

xxxxx

Spencer rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and tried to focus on the clock. After three minutes, he gave up and put the antique frames back down. Slowly, he pushed the covers back and stumbled to the bathroom. He groaned and felt like a girl when, to keep from falling, he had to sit down just to pee. His vision was making the walls move. Spencer crawled from the hall bathroom to the living room couch and laid down. He hoped that Derek would be home soon.

xxxxx

Spencer listened to keys turning in the locks and waited for Morgan to find him.

"Hey kid. Did you sleep well?"

"Can--" He broke off on a cough and tried again. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure."

Spencer was startled awake when he felt Derek moving him into a sitting position. His hands shook when he tried to take the glass and was grateful when Derek helped him keep the juice from spilling.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"I just got up a little while ago."

Derek pushed the glass back towards Spencer's mouth. "No, you need to finish the orange juice. What's going on?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Maybe we should call the doctor." Derek's hand felt nice and cool on his forehead when the other man brushed his hair back.

"No. This happens sometimes, I should be fine tomorrow. If not we can call the doctor."

xxxxx

_July 10_

Morgan and Spencer walked into Dr. Shelton's office five minutes before their scheduled appointment. When Spencer hesitated, Derek walked over and signed in. Then he pulled the young man towards two chairs in the corner.

He watched the distraught figure twisting his fingers until they had to be painful. Morgan reached over, took the right hand in both of his, and began massaging the fingers. A wince of pain went through the tense face. "Garcia is researching a specialist for us. We'll make sure your fingers are working right again." Derek tried a smile but Spencer was still trying to hide his face. The stitches would be coming out in a couple of days and he hoped that would help.

"Spencer Reid." Dr. Shelton called from his office door.

"I'll be right here." Derek assured the other man.

xxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Derek looked up from his paperback book when the doctor called his name.

"Is Spencer ready?"

"Would you please join us first?"

He followed the doctor in and took a seat next to the exhausted looking man on the couch. "You okay?"

Spencer gave a small nod and laid his head on the shoulder of the arm Derek had wrapped around him.

"I wanted to discuss our treatment plan. As you can see, these sessions may be emotionally and physically draining, so I suggest that you not schedule anything else on the days he comes here." Dr. Shelton shuffled through his papers again. "Spencer mentioned that his neurologist wanted to try some new medication to help with the seizures and effects. I will give him a call and talk to him directly, but I think that we should continue the anti-depressant as-is and continue the sleep aid at night until Dr. Branden changes it."

A young woman in hospital scrubs came in a side door. She handed Reid a cup with a small white pill and a paper cup with water.

"This is my aid, Cameron."

"What did she give him?"

"It is simply a small dose to help with his anxiety. I don't think we need a prescription yet, but today's session was pretty stressful."

Morgan grew a little concerned. "Is he going to be medicated after every session?"

"No, no. I assure you that we will only do this when extremely necessary. Spencer and I are going to get to know each other, and then it will be a more comfortable place for him to come and relax." Dr. Shelton smiled at them both.

"He is a very brave and strong young man, Mr. Morgan."

"Yes, I know." Derek watched the eyes start to droop a little.

"For now, I would like to see him twice a week. The first session will just be the two of us. Then the second session of the week I would like for you to join us. We'll discuss things such as how you are both dealing with Peter's death, how you feel about Spencer's PTSD and then how he feels about your reactions, and of course how you both are dealing with Spencer's limitations."

Derek smirked. "So we get a two for one special."

Dr. Shelton chuckled. "If you would like to think of it that way. However, I am really glad that you have no problems with this."

"Of course not. I'll do whatever needs to be done; even if he only gets a little better, I will be so happy. We're in this together, Dr. Shelton. Peter left him in my care for a reason."

"That is good to know. Now you better get him home before he falls asleep."

xxxxx

The two men worked together by the sink. Morgan washed the pans and loaded the dishwasher. Spencer dried them and cleared the table. His bandages and the limited right hand prevented him from doing anything that required fine motor skills.

"Why don't you get your bath while I finish up?"

Derek started cleaning the stove, but stopped when he heard a crash from Spencer's room. "Are you all right?" He called out. When he didn't receive a reply, he quickly went to the bedroom.

He walked in and found the young man having a seizure. Derek quickly rolled him onto his side and waited for the jerking limbs to stop. Once the long body was still, he began checking for injuries. He found a small cut still bleeding that appeared to have come from the broken picture frame laying on the floor.

Spencer groaned and tried to turn over. Derek helped him sit and held onto the sluggish boy. "Just take it easy, you had a seizure."

"Derek, I . . . I wet my pants."

"Okay, let me help you up, and you can take a bath." Spencer was still a little wobbly, but they managed to get to the hall bathroom.

Once the young man was safely in the tub, Morgan called the neurologist to report the seizure. He ran a hand over his face while he waited for the answering service to call him back.

xxxxx

"Hey kiddo, are you about done?" Morgan walked into the bathroom carrying clean clothes. He found the younger man slumped over with his head resting on his arms on the side of the tub. Derek grabbed the towel off the toilet and sat down. He pulled the tangled hair back from the pale face. "Come on, Spencer. We have to go to the hospital for some tests."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because the doctor wants to run some tests." Morgan helped the other man stand and wrapped one towel around the bony hips. "Help me out here." He begged and passed the other towel over.

"I want to lie down." Spencer protested.

"I know, but we have to get you dressed and go now. It can't wait." Derek sighed again when Spencer started to cry. "I know, but help me out here. The faster we get to the hospital the faster we get back." The young man continued to cry, but let Morgan dry and dress him.

xxxxx

"_Hotchner."_

Derek closed his eyes at the sleepy voice of his boss. "Hotch, it's Morgan."

"_What's wrong?"_

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in late tomorrow."

"_Why?"_

"I am at the hospital right--"

"_What happened?" Hotch interrupted._

"Spencer had a seizure tonight and his neurologist wanted to run some tests."

"_Is he okay?"_

"Yeah, the doctor said that we wouldn't have to do this every time, but he wanted some updated tests so we have a new baseline in case something happens when he tries the new medicine."

"_Okay, call me when you get up and let me know if you need the whole day."_

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to sleep. They should be just about finished with him." The worried agent hung up the phone and walked back down the hall to see if they were finished with his friend yet.

xxxxx

_July 14_

"Hi Muffin. Are you almost done?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I finish this report." Morgan replied.

"Everyone's going to dinner tonight. Do you and Spencer want to come?"

"Let me call him and see." Morgan pulled the cell phone off his belt and hit speed dial.

"_Hello?" Spencer answered a little despondently._

"What's wrong, kid?"

"_Nothing, I'm just bored."_

"What about all the books we got from the library?"

"_I've read them. They were done by Wednesday."_

"You didn't like any of them?" Morgan questioned.

"No, I liked them, but I read at about twenty thousand words a minute. So ten average sized books don't last long."

"Seriously?"

"_Yes, seriously."_

Morgan smiled; the kid was amazing, but then again Garcia had told him he had three doctorates. "Okay, well gather them up and we can go to the library after supper. Do you feel like going out with the team? It's Italian."

"_Yes, I am dying to get out of the apartment."_

"You do know you can leave the apartment, right?"

"_Derek I know that. It's just that . . . um . . . well, I'm just not comfortable going out by myself yet. Dr. Shelton claims I'll get there though."_

Now it was Morgan's turn to sigh. "Alright, I'll pick you up a little after six. There's a tote bag in the hall closet for your books."

xxxxx

Morgan walked into the crowded Italian Bistro with Spencer following behind. "Speak up Garcia." He said into his phone so he could get directions to their table.

He turned to make sure that Spencer was still following him. Derek rushed back when he saw the young man standing stock still with his arms wrapped tightly around his torso and being bumped on both sides by the throng of people. Morgan wrapped an around the shaking shoulders and pulled the thin man towards the table.

"Hey, Morgan, Spenc--" Hotch stopped when the dark skinned agent pushed the hyperventilating man into the booth beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Take some slow breaths, Spencer. It's okay." Derek rubbed circles across the back of the satin vest. Spencer's wardrobe choices still amazed him. "That's it, just calm down." He pushed the brown hair back behind an ear.

After about five minutes, the young man had calmed enough to uncurl his arms. "Here, take a drink." Morgan handed him a glass of water.

Dinner was ordered and everyone avoided talking about Spencer's panic attack. Garcia sat across from them and kept the shaken man involved in the conversation.

"How is physical therapy going, Spencer?" JJ asked from the other end of the table.

"Painful."

Everyone chuckled before he could continue. "I can move my fingers more and straighten them if I try really hard."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please check out my profile for a poll regarding which story will be coming at the end of this one.

Chapter 8

warnings: very graphic gore

_July 21_

Spencer went into the kitchen to make lunch. He was determined to get the fridge cleaned out before Derek got home so they could go grocery shopping. Clooney trotted over to the slender young man on his knees in front of the open fridge. The golden retriever stuck his wet nose on the pale neck. "Clooney, stop it!" He cried. The cold nose had sent a shiver down his spine.

Before he knew what was happening he slid to the floor tucked over into a tight ball feeling his kidnapper sliding the bloody intestines over his head, around his neck, across his face, and down his arms. He vomited his breakfast violently across the floor.

Clooney kept trying to approach him, but every time a nose or paw touched his bare skin, his body seized and shook like a full-blown seizure, except he was completely aware. Reality flashed back and forth between the kind dog trying to help and his captor slicing up his own body-accusing Spencer of planting things in him and saying that he could have them back.

xxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Spencer crawled to the bathroom and managed to pull himself up onto the closed toilet. He laid his head against the cabinet for a few minutes before standing and grabbing a washcloth to wet his face. Then he went to the couch and curled up. Sleep seemed to be non-existent, so he began pacing the room.

Clooney kept watch, but every sound made Spencer jump. His nerves were making him an absolute wreck. He grabbed the phone and called Derek.

xxxxx

Morgan pulled his cell phone off of his belt and looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hi Spencer. What's up?"

"_D-Derek."_

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?"

"_I-I just had a flashback. I d-don't want to st-stay here alone."_

"Okay, I'll come get you." He was concerned about the fear he could clearly hear. This was definitely a bad one.

"_No, I can t-take the bus. I c-can't stay here."_

"Are you sure? You could wait next store with Mrs. Adams."

"_I want to come to you."_

"Alright, Spencer. I'll be waiting downstairs at the desk for you with a pass. Be careful and make sure you take your house keys and ID." Morgan rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew something wasn't right. Spencer was really upset, and it was worrying the way he didn't want to stay in the house.

xxxxx

Spencer rocked from foot to foot while waiting for the bus to come. The flashback had been so vivid that his skin was still crawling. He tried to push the bile back down his throat, but when that didn't work he walked over to a tree and dry heaved. When he finished, he was sweating and cold at the same time. Luckily the bus turned the corner, and when it stopped he quickly boarded and took a seat toward the back, where he could lay his face against the cool window glass.

xxxxx

Four blocks from his destination, a man came down the aisle and stopped beside Spencer's seat. "Mind if I sit here?"

Reid looked up and saw . . . Dylan. He kept telling himself, 'No, no, no he is dead.' The man stepped closer. "NO, get away from me. You're dead, you're not real." He climbed over the back of his seat and tried to get away.

The bus came to a screeching halt and Spencer lost his balance. He slid backwards on his butt until he was in the corner. The frightened man could hear voices all around but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then he saw a man in uniform. "Peter," he called.

Spencer was having trouble focusing and jumped when someone touched his arm. Then it all came back to him. "Please, I just need to get to Derek."

"Can you tell me where Derek lives?" The older officer asked.

"I'm not going to his house. He works for the FBI." Spencer watched the two officers and knew that they didn't believe him.

"Please, just take me to him. I'll prove to you that is where I am going. Here," he shoved his ID at the officer in front of him. "You can see that I live with him."

"Go ahead and run this, Sam, while I get him to the car." The white haired officer gently took Reid's hand. "Come on now." Spencer was pulled to his feet and silently followed the man off the bus and over to the police cruiser. "What's your name son?"

"S-Spencer, Spencer Reid."

"Okay, Spencer. I'm Charlie, and this is Sam. Have you been to the FBI headquarters before?"

"Yes, Derek took me to meet the rest of his team. Sometimes I have lunch or dinner with them."

xxxxx

"We have a case. Conference room in five minutes." Hotch called from his doorway.

"Prentiss, I'll be there in a minute. I need to have Garcia meet Reid downstairs."

"Is everything okay?"

"He had a flashback and doesn't want to stay by himself. I'll know more once he gets here." Derek rushed to Penelope's office and asked for the favor.

xxxxx

Garcia watched Derek leave. Poor Spencer was having a bad day. She rummaged in her cabinet for a bag of butterscotch. After finding it, she poured a large handful into a candy dish and set it beside the monitors she allowed the young man to use. The candies were hidden so she would always have some on hand when the curious boy visited her. Her preparations finished, Garcia headed downstairs to fill out his pass and wait for the man at the door.

xxxxx

Garcia signed the last piece of paper and waited for the pass. She turned when the door opened and Spencer walked in followed by two uniforms. She rushed over to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh, Sweet Pea, it's going to be okay." He was trembling terribly.

"Where's D-Derek?"

She pulled back and saw the fear burning in his eyes. "He got a case and sent me down to get you."

"Ma'am." One of the officers said.

"Can I help you?" Garcia brushed hair out of Spencer's face and wiped at the tears now wetting his cheeks. "Hey, Sugar, it is going to be okay. I promise."

"We need to speak with Derek if that is possible?" She could hear the insinuation in the man's voice that Derek didn't exist.

"Of course. Follow me." Penelope took Spencer's hand and led him over to the desk. She grabbed his pass and clipped it to the hem of the cardigan he was wearing. All four of them filled the elevator and went to the sixth floor.

Garcia pulled Spencer by the hand she was still holding and guided him to Morgan's desk. "You sit here, Sweet Pea. I'm just going to get Derek." She watched him a moment and was a little concerned when he pulled the cardigan tighter around himself and began rocking back and forth.

xxxxx

Derek looked over when Garcia tapped on the door before opening it.

"Morgan, there are some uniforms here that need to speak with you regarding Spencer."

He looked to Hotch, and when the older man nodded his head, followed Garcia down to his desk. Spencer was rocking back and forth and kept his head tucked down, hiding behind his hair. "Hey, Spencer. Can you calm down for me?" Derek saw the two officers standing back. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Garcia is going to stay with you while I talk to these men."

Penelope pulled a chair over and took one of Spencer's hands in both of hers, rubbing it soothingly.

"What happened?" Morgan asked the officers.

"Are you Derek?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I am SSA Derek Morgan, and I'm Spencer's guardian."

"Can you tell us what his mental status is?"

Derek rubbed a hand down his face. "He suffers from PTSD and brain trauma."

"PTSD? He's so young." Sam commented.

"I know." Morgan agreed. "He was kidnapped and it ended very badly. Needless to say, he has flashbacks."

"That must be what was happening on the bus. We got a call about a disturbed rider. He wanted one of the other riders to stay away from him. When we arrived, he had backed himself into a corner and he thought that I was someone named Peter."

"No." Morgan whispered.

"That mean something?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he was living with my friend Peter, a deputy Sheriff in Indiana. Spencer saw him get shot, and then he died. Then Spencer was kidnapped, for the second time, by the man that had killed Peter."

"That poor boy." Charlie sighed.

Sam interrupted before things could get too solemn. "We wanted to let you know that the PD has set up a program for people that need special attention-basically for anyone mentally challenged by retardation or like your friend with brain trauma and PTSD. It's also for others with mental illness like bi-polar disorder and schizophrenia."

"The program allows him to get a special ID that identifies his specific problem and has a code. Any officer can call the code in and find out special instructions for handling the person or where to take them or who to contact. This program also schedules a time where you can come to the station and Spencer can meet the officers that routinely patrol the areas he visits-places like his home neighborhood, the bus lines he typically uses, or the medical district he frequents. The idea is for the officers to know more about him if a situation happens, and also so he can meet them and hopefully make him feel more safe and cooperative when he has an episode."

Charlie pulled out two cards from his pocket. "This is the number to call for the program and these are my numbers."

Derek wasn't usually an emotional man, but he felt tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you so much. I had no idea. This will make him feel safer, and maybe he'll go out more on his own." He turned to look at Spencer and saw him with his head down on the desk.

Morgan quickly walked over to the desk and knelt down beside Reid. "Spencer, did you have a seizure?" He could see that the pupils were dilated.

The young man nodded his head. "I, I don't feel so good Derek."

"Come on, let's lay you down on the floor." He opened his arms and Spencer literally fell into them. Morgan barely got the slender body into the recovery position before Reid began seizing again.

Charlie came over and knelt on the other side of Spencer. "Do want any help?"

The third seizure started. "Open that bottom drawer; there is a kit of rectal diazepam in the back." The officer handed over the medication. "Call an ambulance." Morgan undid Spencer's pants and let the older man help him get them pulled down. He knew the kid would be embarrassed, but they had no choice. The seizures couldn't continue like this. Derek carefully prepped the medicine and allowed Charlie to help him administer it since Spencer was still jerking and making it difficult to safely insert the syringe.

Together they pulled the brown corduroy pants back into place. "Here," Garcia handed over a knit lap-blanket.

"Mmmmh." Spencer moaned as he blinked his eyes several times.

"Easy, Spencer. Just lay still." Derek grasped the long fingers that reached for him. "No, don't try to sit up.

"Does this happen often?" Sam asked from behind Charlie.

"No, usually just a seizure in his sleep or once a week. However, since they are caused by traumatic brain injury, it is very important that we stop a multiple seizure episode. If he has too many in a row, it could set him back."

Derek brushed hair back behind Spencer's ear. "Garcia, call Dr. Branden; tell them about the multiple seizures and that we are going to the hospital." He looked over when two EMTs came into the room with a gurney. "Over here," he motioned to them.

xxxxx

Dr. Branden stepped into the small curtained-off cubicle. "How are you doing, Spencer?"

"Better; tired." He rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what the doctor was saying.

"It's been over a year since you last had a cluster of seizures. That's good, but I want to run some tests and see if we can figure out what triggered it."

"He had a very bad flashback about an hour before."

_You can say that again._ Spencer thought to himself. His eyes began to droop again, and he stopped fighting the fatigue when he felt Derek take his hand and rub soothing circles on the back of it. He was so glad that Peter left him in Derek's care. Before sleep consumed him, he caught the last bit of conversation.

" . . . keep him overnight."

xxxxx

_July 22_

Derek walked into the room carrying a bag of fresh clothes. He had had to clean up the kitchen and throw out the ruined food from the open fridge. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely; give me those."

"Let me help you. Dr. Branden said you might be a little dizzy for a day or two."

They quickly went through the discharge process, and Spencer fell asleep in the car. Morgan reached over and shook him. "Wake up Spencer."

He smiled when the young man blinked his eyes and then rubbed them like a five-year-old.

"What are we doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I have to work the case, but I don't want to leave you alone right now. Hotch said it's okay, and there's a cot set up in Garcia's office."

"You're sure it's okay? I don't want to make them mad. Sheriff Carson didn't like it if I hung around the station too many days in a row."

Morgan watched the shy man twisting his fingers. "It's okay. Hotch is the one that suggested it. He didn't think you should be alone."

"Okay, I like Garcia." Spencer smiled his shy, barely-there grin.

xxxxx

"Hi, Sweat Pea. How do you feel?" Garcia asked when they walked into her office.

"Very tired." Spencer replied.

"Okay, you can lay down over here." Derek walked over and picked up the folded blanket. He waited for Spencer to take off his shoes and lay down. Then he covered the young man up. Spencer was asleep in moments.

"Is he going to be okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, the doctor ran some tests. Unfortunately, this is normal for brain trauma. The good news is that it has been over a year since he has had multiple seizures. He might have some coordination issues, so follow him if he gets up. There's also a chance that he can be disoriented when he wakes. Both of these side effects should resolve in a couple of days." He flipped off the switch for the spot light over Spencer's cot. "I'll be in the conference room going over what the team has so far."

"Okay, Love."

xxxxx

Garcia looked over when she heard movement from the cot. "Hey, Sweat Pea, you're awake." She watched him look all around and then rolled her chair over to him. "You're at the BAU, honey."

He sat up, and she handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks." Spencer tried standing up, and she caught him by the waist when he stumbled.

"Take it easy."

"I need to use the restroom."

"Okay, let me help you." She smiled at the horrified look that crossed his face. "Just to the restroom, not in it. The doctor said your coordination could be off and Derek would have my head if I let something happen to you." Garcia kept her arm firmly around his thin waist and managed to keep him from breaking something. She only hoped that he would be safe inside by himself.

xxxxx

_July 23_

"Thanks for letting me know, Hotch. I need to get Spencer home."

"No problem. How is he doing?" Hotch asked over the speaker phone.

"He's still dizzy off-and-on throughout the day. I'm going to interview home-care nurses tomorrow. The doctor said that it should pass since he hasn't had another seizure, but he can't be left at home without someone qualified to care for him." Morgan gathered up the last of the papers from the table and stuffed them in a box.

"You and Garcia should go on home. The rest of us are flying out in the morning."

"See you then." Morgan hit the 'off' button on the phone and then headed for Garcia's office.

xxxxx

Morgan stepped into Garcia's office and found Spencer sitting next to her with his head down on the desk. She was rubbing circles across his back with her flame-coated nails. Then the smell hit him.

"He's been sick."

Garcia bent her neck around to look at him. "Yeah, he got really dizzy on our way back from the break room."

Derek knelt down next to the quiet man and rubbed the bony knee beneath the khakis. "Spencer, do you think you can make it to the car? Hotch is sending us home."

The young man turned his head toward Morgan and bit his bottom lip. "I'm not sure."

"Let's try." He helped Spencer stand and then wrapped one arm around the thin waist looping his index finger through a belt loop in the front and using his right hand to hold Spencer's wrist and press on the pressure point. Morgan hoped it would be enough to get them to the car.

"I'll follow you in case you need help." Penelope grabbed her purse and then a plastic grocery bag from her drawer. She held it up. "In case he doesn't make it."

"Good thinking." Derek replied.

The trio managed to make it to Derek's ruby red sedan without incident, but the only way Spencer could be any paler would be if they painted him solid white.

"Take some slow, deep breaths." Garcia coached. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, Sweat Pea."

"Thanks, Penelope." They walked to the back of the car and he hugged her tightly. "He loves hanging out with you and said that you are the only one that doesn't treat him like a freak."

"Oh, poor baby. You told him he's not a freak right?"

"Actually, he finished that statement by saying that you weren't exactly normal, so that's probably why."

They both shared a chuckle. "I never wanted to be normal."

"I like you just the way you are, Baby Doll."

The two friends parted and headed to their respective homes to catch some sleep before a new case could hit.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it was a good place to end it so that you would have something to read while I work on the next chapter. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I am totally amazed that I have reached 100. Also, thanks to CMAli for the new icon. Isn't it lovely?

Chapter 9

warnings: graphic rape scene

xxxxx

_July 23_

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Morgan called after the young man when he walked from his bedroom to the bathroom.

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Wow, he's a bit on the skinny side-definitely needs some fattin' up." The male nurse said.

"I've tried. He seems immune to putting on weight." Morgan liked the black man's thinking.

"Does he usually sleep this late?"

"Spencer had breakfast with me at eight, but he is having a hard time bouncing back from that round of seizures. That's why I am hiring someone. Usually he stays by himself, but I didn't want to leave him alone right now; his neurologist agreed."

"Will you expect house keeping with my services?"

"Only the kitchen, and that is just keeping up with what is used throughout the day." Derek watched Spencer trudge into the living room and lay down on the couch beside him. "Spencer, this is Eric." Long fingers gave a quick wave and then tucked back under the pillow.

Morgan stood up and walked the other man to the door. "Thank you. I will be letting everyone know my decision this evening. Would you be available to start tomorrow if you are hired?"

"If I know before eight, sure. If it is after that, I'll have to let you know." When Eric left, Morgan sorted through the information he had in his hand.

Spencer stayed on the couch for the next two interviews, but each of the older ladies seemed a bit stuck up. Morgan knew they would have no patience for the young man's idiosyncrasies.

xxxxx

"Come on Spencer, you have to eat." Morgan coaxed.

"I'm tired." He whined.

"I know, but you have to eat. Your medicine will only upset your stomach if you don't." Derek watched the other man slide his plate over and lay his head down on the table.

He got up and came back to the table with a can of Ensure. "You have to drink this before you can go back to bed. Stay in here with me while I clean the table." If they didn't see any improvement, Morgan was going to have to call the doctor again.

xxxxx

_July 24_

Morgan unlocked the door and stepped into the house. In the living room he was greeted by the sight of Spencer squished to the back of the couch with his arm slung over Clooney's neck. The golden retriever had his head stretched on the pillow next to the young man.

"How did everything go?" He asked Eric.

"Pretty good. We watched some movies and had lunch. I even managed to get him to go outside and play with the dog for about ten minutes. Did you get a hold of his neurologist?" Eric asked while putting some books back in his bag.

"Yeah, I picked up the new prescription on my way home." Morgan held out the pharmacy bag.

"Let me see what he gave you." Eric took the bag and scrutinized the label. "He'll probably be a bit loopy for the first week, but then it works itself out. I've seen some pretty good results."

Derek took the bag back. "We'll see you tomorrow."

xxxxx

Over the next week, they settled into a routine. Derek coaxed Spencer out of bed and made him eat breakfast before Eric showed up. The new medication proved to be a challenge, and Spencer had far fewer lucid moments than either of them liked. A call to the neurologist ended in the familiar line of "just give him time to adjust." Each day Morgan returned home to find Spencer more withdrawn than the day before. His therapist was concerned but assured Derek that the neurologist said that everything was normal and would get better soon.

xxxxx

_July 31_

Morgan knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Come in." Hotch looked up from his files. "What can I do for you, Morgan?"

"Do you mind if I head home early? All of my paperwork is caught up."

"Really?"

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I'm shocked, too. There are two consults that I'm still waiting for detectives to get back with me, but I've done everything I can until then."

"How's Spencer doing?"

He ran a hand over his shaved head and took a seat in front of the desk. "This medicine is really messing with his mind."

"How so?" Hotch put his pen down and sat back in his chair, giving the other man his full attention.

"He's barely lucid most of the time. The poor kid isn't even sure if it's bedtime or time to get up. He basically does whatever we tell him to and either sits there spaced out or sleeping anytime he is horizontal."

"What does his doctor say?"

"The party line."

Hotch frowned. "How long are you supposed to wait for it to normalize?"

"At least until Monday, and if things aren't better, then he'll make an appointment. It usually takes two weeks to see this doctor." Morgan sighed and then walked toward the door.

"Let me know if you need some time off."

"Thanks, Hotch."

xxxxx

Spencer rolled his head across the pillow and opened his eyes. Once again, everything was blurry. He hated this medication; it made him feel so disconnected from everything.

Slowly he began to feel sensations on his body. His pajama pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees again. Then he was rolled to his side facing the wall. Spencer could feel hands touching him, but he wasn't sure to whom they belonged. Finally, it registered in his brain how big the hands and fingers were when a suppository was pushed into him. He couldn't remember what they were for and lay there passively. His eyes began to droop again and everything went away.

xxxxx

Spencer became aware sometime later and felt the strong arm around his chest soothingly rubbing his arm where it crossed his stomach. He felt the huge fingers in him massaging all around. Spencer wanted to tell Eric to stop, but his mouth wouldn't work right. He didn't know how many times this had happened now. Sometimes he would wake before it started, and other times he only woke up because his body was moving so much. The lips on his neck and murmured sounds sent a shiver through his body. He started to fade out again when the huge invader pressed into his body. Spencer struggled for breaths, but he was simply pulled into a tighter hug.

xxxxx

Morgan was quiet when he unlocked the door so he wouldn't wake Spencer if he was sleeping. He walked toward the young man's bedroom to check in on him and stopped in shock. Eric's scrub pants and boxers were lying across the bottom of the bed, and he was wrapped around Spencer moaning loudly. "Get off him!"

Derek jerked his cuffs off his belt and hauled the other man to the living room where he shoved him to the floor. Then he pulled his cell phone, called the cops, and requested an ambulance. He rushed back into the room where Spencer was just laying there.

Morgan carefully rolled the man towards him. "Spencer, can you hear me? Come on, kid." He lightly tapped the pale cheeks, but he could see the unfocused gaze. He pulled the blankets up, but left the pajamas and boxers so the local uniforms and EMTs could see the state he was found in.

The police arrived and Derek reluctantly left Spencer to answer the door. "SSA Derek Morgan, I'm the one that found him. He's handcuffed in the living room; his name is Eric Middle, and he was working for me as a home care nurse."

EMTs came through the door with their equipment, and he led them to the bedroom. The other officer followed them in. "I only rolled him toward me to check on him and pulled the blanket up a little. He's not responding." Morgan pulled out a piece of folded paper from his wallet. "These are the medications he is on. The last one on there is new as of Tuesday last week, and he is only lucid part of the time with it."

Both men began working in tandem. They took vitals, inventoried his condition, and then retrieved a gurney.

"Make sure a rape kit is done." Officer Wills called after them as they left the house.

Morgan hopped into the ambulance with them and sat by Spencer's head. He brushed the tangled hair back and waited for some recognition to return to the young man.

xxxxx

The exam at the hospital was torture for both men. Spencer didn't want to be touched and the medication was messing with his mind so bad that he didn't process what was happening. The doctors and nurses became monsters, and he fought with all the coordination he could manage. They couldn't sedate him until they received a full analysis of what was in his system. The cries and whimpers tore at Morgan's heart and the guilt over hiring the man was ready to eat him alive.

Two hours later, Hotch walked into the private room to which Spencer had just been moved. "How is he?"

Morgan took a deep breath but didn't relinquish the hold he had on the wide hand and long fingers. "The doctor wants to keep him over-night and totally flush his system of all medications and start over with his dosages."

"What did his regular doctors say?"

"They agreed and they will both be in tomorrow to see him. Right now, they just want him to rest." Morgan watched the man roll his head on the pillow and moan in his sleep. "God Hotch, how could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault; you did a background check and he came up clean. Maybe this is his first time?"

"Do you really believe that? He was drugging him so he couldn't fight back. Spencer was already medicated to the gills and only halfway knew what was going on. He hasn't spoken at all. I'm worried."

The older man rested a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you. Garcia is going to come down and stay with him in the morning so you can go home to shower and eat. Do the doctors know how long he is going to be in here?"

"They think at least three days, but it could be longer. His system has to be totally flushed for two hours before they start reintroducing his medications. We have to watch the seizures, and he'll probably have a couple or more before this is done. This is really going to set him back."

"Try to rest some. I'll see you tomorrow. Garcia will be here around nine." The older man left.

Derek let go of the pale hand to adjust his chair. Spencer started moving about in the bed and whimpering. He reached over and took the hand once more. "Shh, I'm right here, Spencer." They both settled down as he watched the other man sleep until he also began to doze.

A/N2: Don't forget to vote for what story you would like to see me write next. The synopsis is in my profile and voting is at the top of the page.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

warnings: This chapter has been reported to be very fluffy.

_August 1_

Morgan knew it was too good to think they could make it through this without a seizure. He was pulled from sleep just before the sun came up by Spencer violently thrashing in the bed. After pressing the call button, he tried to keep his arms from repeatedly beating against the bed rails. The nurse arrived just as the hand with the IV smacked the rail hard and jammed the needle before dislodging it. Blood started dripping everywhere.

"Help me hold his shoulder." The nurse said.

Derek lay across Spencer and watched her jam the needle into the muscle between his neck and shoulder, delivering the anti-convulsive. Thankfully, it only took seconds for the seizure to stop.

"Let me get a clean gown and some sheets, then we can get him cleaned up." She left the room and returned quickly.

They worked together and soon had Spencer bathed, dressed, bed changed, hand bandaged, and a new IV line started. Shortly after eight, Spencer started to wake up. The young man brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes. He winced and looked at his bandaged hand before laying it back down on the bed.

"You had a seizure this morning and jammed your IV before it came out." Derek waited for Spencer to say something but was disappointed once again. He pushed the tray of food over the bed and raised the head. "How about some breakfast?"

Morgan sighed when Reid simply looked at the food. He hated this; it was worse than when Peter died. The plate of eggs and sausage was still warm, so he unwrapped the plastic utensils and began feeding his friend. He was glad that this was allowed even though Spencer wasn't talking.

xxxxx

At nine o'clock, Garcia promptly entered the room. She saw Morgan wiping Spencer's chin and noticed that he had apparently been feeding the young man. "Hello, my lovelies." She announced.

"Hi, Baby Girl."

"And how is my Sweet Pea this morning?"

"Not very talkative, I'm afraid."

She walked over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "That's okay. I'm sure I can talk enough for the both of us."

Derek laughed. "I'm sure you can." He stood up and pulled the rolling tray over to the side. "He had a seizure earlier, so he'll probably sleep most of the time. I'll be quick and back before you know it."

"No, you will take a shower. You will take Clooney for a walk, and you will take a nap for at least one hour AFTER you have done the first two things."

"Bossy much?"

"Absolutely." Garcia lowered the head of the bed to a nice forty-five degree angle. Then she pulled the covers up and tucked them around the slender man. Last, she pushed his hair out of his face and continued petting his head (it always worked to make Spencer sleep).

She smiled over at Derek and handed him keys. "I brought one of the Bureau SUVs so you could drive it home."

"What, I don't get to drive Ester?"

"Not a fat chance." She smiled sweetly and then turned her attention back to the man in the bed. He was almost asleep.

xxxxx

Morgan followed Garcia's instructions. While he walked Clooney, he pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Morgan."

"_How is Spencer?"_

He stopped for a moment while Clooney sniffed a mailbox.

"He had a seizure early this morning and banged-up his hand with the IV. He's not talking, Hotch . . . and I had to feed him his breakfast."

"_Give him time; he's been through an awful lot lately, and the drugs in his system are going to make everything harder."_

"They are going to start him on a different anti-seizure medication this morning. His neurologist will be in late afternoon, and his therapist is supposed to be there a little after lunch."

"_How is the investigation going?"_

"I haven't heard anything yet, but Dr. Shelton is supposed to evaluate Reid and decide if he is able to take the stand. Somehow, I don't see that happening. The rape kit came back and confirmed Eric's DNA, so we just have to prove that it wasn't consensual. The drugs in Spencer's system clearly indicated the presence of a sedating drug that hadn't been prescribed. It was combined with all his other medications, and there really is no way he could be considered able to consent to anything, much less sex."

Morgan stooped down and used his bag to get Clooney's deposit, and then headed back toward the house.

"Hotch, there is something else I wanted to ask."

"_Anything."_

"I don't want Spencer coming back to this house where everything happened. Would you mind if we stayed with you until I find a new house?"

"_Of course not. I have more than enough room. Tonight, I'll have Rossi come over and help me clean out the spare room."_

"Actually, I was thinking that Reid and I could just share a room. He doesn't need to be alone right now, and he'll have his own room again as soon as we get a new place."

"_Are you sure? It's not a problem to clean out that other room."_

Derek smiled. "I'm sure . . . and thanks. Well, I'm back home now, and Garcia has ordered me to take an hour nap."

_Hotch chuckled on the other end. "You better do what she says. She has amazing powers, you know."_

"You don't have to tell me." Morgan hung up and climbed into bed. A moment later, Clooney came back from getting a drink in the kitchen and hopped up on the bed next to his master. Dog and man were soon fast asleep.

xxxxx

Morgan sat in the waiting room. He looked up when the elevator dinged again. "Hotch." He called after his boss.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Dr. Shelton is with Spencer now. I couldn't get him to eat any lunch."

Hotch walked over and sat down across from him. "That boy is stronger than you are giving him credit for. Look at what he has already been through."

"I know, but what if this is the proverbial straw?"

"It's not."

Dr. Shelton walked into the waiting room and took a seat by Derek. "I'm very concerned. You are aware that the last few sessions I have been worried. We were both assured that it was due to his medication. I am going to up his anti-depressant once we have him back on it. Derek, you need to watch him for signs of self-harm. He has pulled himself into a tight shell, and at this point, he doesn't want help." The doctor paused for a moment. "The DA has already contacted me regarding his ability to testify. At this time, there is no way he can handle a trial. He is barely hanging on in that room."

"I don't want to lose him." Morgan whispered.

Dr. Shelton placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I promise we will do everything to keep that from happening. I can't promise that he will be okay. But Derek, I do know how much you have helped that young man and how much he trusts you. Hopefully, that will be enough."

Morgan watched the man that he and Spencer had begun to think of as a friend walk away. This was going to take a lot of work.

"Hotch, I think . . . maybe I need to put in for that transfer."

"Don't make any rash decisions. You'll be on leave until Spencer is out of the hospital. Then we'll see about you working from home or at least the office here. Give it some time. If it comes down to a transfer, then you will go with the team's blessing. But for now, let's give the kid time to adjust."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Morgan went back to the room. He found Spencer on his side curled around a pillow-fighting sleep. "It's okay to sleep, Spencer. I'm right here. I promise I won't leave while you are asleep."

xxxxx

_August 6_

The sedan pulled into the parking lot of the medical arts building. Morgan walked around and opened the door for Spencer. He immediately attached himself to Derek; he was not letting him out of his sight.

The reception area held several other patients today. Spencer was not used to this, and when Derek stepped up to the counter to sign-in, he buried his face in the other man's chest and tried to be as small as possible. He didn't want anyone looking at him. He knew they could tell. He knew they could see how dirty he was. He wanted to cover his ears, but that meant that he would have to let go, and there was no way he was doing that. The other man was never going to be out of his sight again. His breathing was becoming erratic, and it was hard to focus.

"Come on Spencer. Daria said we could wait in another room." Morgan said.

Spencer clung to Derek and allowed himself to be led to a smaller room that had a bed, one chair, and a single floor lamp that gave the room a nice glow. Dr. Shelton walked in behind them.

"Spencer, Carmen is getting you something to help you relax. I want you to lie down and try to rest until it is time for your appointment. Okay?"

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to take the medicine. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He started to cry.

xxxxx

Morgan sat in the driver's seat and rested his head against the steering wheel. Spencer was reclining in the seat next to him, probably asleep. It had been a rough appointment, and now Dr. Shelton wanted the young man to take the anti-anxiety medication daily. Derek was worried; things seemed to be getting worse, not better.

xxxxx

_August 14_

Garcia swung around in her chair and stared at her two favorite boys. She quickly kissed Morgan on the cheek and then pried Spencer away to wrap him in a warm hug. It took a moment, but he soon melted into her embrace. Derek gave her a smile and slipped out of the room. "How are you doing, Sweet Pea?" She petted his hair a minute and then pulled him over to a chair next to hers.

"We're helping out one of the other teams today. Right now, I'm looking for single parent households around Rosemond Elementary. You can help me look through their pictures for a red-head." She pulled a monitor around to him and then turned his chair to face it. Garcia petted his hair and turned back to her own computer. He wouldn't talk, but she knew that didn't mean he couldn't communicate with her.

xxxxx

Derek knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come."

"Hi, Hotch."

"Morgan, where's Spencer?" The Unit Chief closed the file he was reading and set it aside.

"I left him with Garcia. She's the only one that can make him feel comfortable."

"Except you." Hotch added.

"No, that includes me. I make him feel safe, but she makes him feel like nothing is wrong. That's why I want to know if I can come back to work and if he can hang out in her office." Morgan watched the older man considering this.

"It's not just so I can come back to work. I really think he needs to spend time with her. Somehow, she just has a way with him and she can't exactly take time off to take care of him, as much as I wish she could. He really needs this, Hotch. Dr. Shelton is concerned about the lack of progress. Spencer may never get better than he is now. I have to try something." He knew he was begging, but he couldn't help it.

"We have to keep an eye out for Strauss-keep her from realizing that he is here every day."

Morgan wanted to kiss the man. "Thank you. This is going to work, I know it." Derek left the office feeling a small amount of the burden lift. Garcia was the only one that actually communicated with Spencer these days. Everyone else just seemed to talk at him.

He quickly went back to Garcia's office. "Are you kids having fun?"

"Absolutely; do you know how fast he can read?" Garcia asked.

"No." Morgan walked up behind Reid's chair and placed his hands on the young man's shoulders so he could look at what he was doing. It was amazing watching him scroll through the information.

"Like a gazillion words a minute." She said.

Derek watched Spencer smile at her and roll his eyes. The young man reached over, smacked her hand, and then pointed at the screen.

"That's it. Gotta go, Morgan. See ya, Sweet Pea." She was out of her office so fast that both men just stared at where the vivacious tech had been.

"Are you ready to go?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded his head. When they reached the door, the young man wrapped one hand around Derek's arm and the other hand clutched the back of his shirt. "It's okay; you're safe here." They left the office and met Emily coming down the hall.

"Morgan, I didn't know you were here." She peeked around his shoulder. "Hi, Spencer."

Morgan could see the question in her eyes and gave her a small shake of his head. "I stopped by to make some arrangements with Hotch. We'll see you next week, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

He heard the confusion in her voice, but he wanted to get his friend home before talking to him about the arrangements.

xxxxx

_August 21_

Garcia was on her way to the break room when she spotted her boys coming through the glass doors. She over-heard them talking.

"I promise she wasn't staring at your scar."

Penelope noticed that once again, Spencer was hiding behind Morgan. "There's my white and dark chocolate. I was beginning to wonder about you two."

"We had a bit of a delay this morning." Morgan said.

Spencer detached himself from the older man, walked over, and gave her a big hug without letting go.

"Don't worry, Sweet Pea; you know I'll take your side." She pulled him away from her by grabbing his head and pulling him down so she could kiss his forehead right where the jagged scar began. "Let's get some coffee." Garcia took his hand, led him to the coffee maker to fix their morning drinks, and then took him to her office. He was like a wounded puppy that you had to remind that he was now loved.

Penelope sat at her computer and waited for the scared man to settle at his own terminal. "We're going to be working on a geographical profile today for Hotch. There's a map already pinned to that board." She pointed behind them at a white board. "We need to mark the locations of all the murders. First, where the bodies were found and second, where they each went missing." They spent the rest of the day marking the map and inputting various data to link all of the victims.

Around three in the afternoon, Morgan walked into her office with a fresh cup of coffee. "How's it-"

"Shh, I just got him to lie down. He's been nodding off for about an hour."

Derek took Spencer's seat and scooted next to his confidant. "His neurologist wants to change medication again because he doesn't think Spencer should need a nap during the day."

"Pish posh, that boy is still recovering. His body has been through the ringer with all this medication. So what if he takes a short nap? It's a whole lot better than when he slept most of the day. He's really a lot of help in here.

"I think he's having some absence seizures and that's what's really making him tired. There have been several times that he's just staring off into space, and not long after, he gets a little groggy. It happens most days." She watched her friend's reaction to the news.

"We're trying to get his cocktail of medications just right. I'll let his doctor know. Thanks."

She watched him stand and look down on Spencer with a tired expression. He needed a break.

xxxxx

_August 22_

Morgan sat at his desk working on case reports from the one they finished last night. He was still tired since they didn't get home until after midnight. Spencer was probably sleeping in Garcia's office. The tired man nearly jumped out of his chair when his cell phone vibrated.

"Hello."

"_Morgan, this is Detective Dan."_

"What can I do for you?"

"_I just wanted to update you on Reid's case. It looks like we found three more cases against Middle. The evidence is rock solid. He's not going to get away with what he did."_

Derek took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out slowly. "Thanks for letting me know. Maybe Spencer can have some closure now." He hung up the phone and when he opened his eyes, Prentiss was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"They found more victims in Reid's case. He's going away for sure."

"That's great; we should celebrate. Do you think Spencer would be up to going out for dinner?"

"No, but maybe Hotch wouldn't mind if everyone comes over for Chinese."

"Hotch wouldn't mind." Hotch said.

Both profilers jumped, and Hotch caught Emily before she could hit the ground. She pushed his hands away and turned to face him. "Don't do that!"

"So, why is everyone coming over?"

"We're celebrating the break in Spencer's case. They found more victims and definitely have enough evidence and witnesses now to put him away without Spencer's testimony." Morgan explained.

"I thought we could go out, but Morgan said that Spencer isn't up to that yet." Emily said.

"Well, you let JJ know we'll meet at six and I'll tell Rossi. Morgan, be ready to leave by five and we'll stop and pick up sodas for everyone."

xxxxx

"You should stay in the car with him. I can get everything, and then the both of you can help carry it in."

Morgan leaned the front passenger seat back and took Spencer's hand. He rubbed circles on the back of it. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe." He was pleased when the young man settled back into a restful sleep. Garcia was getting through to him, but he still wouldn't talk to anyone.

xxxxx

Later that night, everyone sat around Hotch's dining table sharing stories about how each one met Gideon. Rossi was apparently the talk of the bureau-and not necessarily in a good way. Spencer was glad to see Morgan enjoying himself. He had noticed that taking care of him was dragging the other man down. Derek didn't mind, but Spencer cared about his well being, too. Slowly, he got up and touched Morgan on the shoulder.

"Are you going to take a bath, or do you want to take your medicine now and go to bed?"

He shook his head, then walked over to Garcia and gave her a hug from behind. She reached up, squeezed his arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "G'night, Sweet Pea." He smiled when everyone else blew him a kiss. They all said good night, and he waved while heading for the stairs.

Garcia was the best; she loved him just like his mom. Despite all of his awkwardness, both women just knew how to make him feel better. He really wished he could see his mom again. His scars would probably frighten her, though.

A/N: Don't forget to vote for the next story over at my profile. This one is probably at about the half-way point.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My current icon is in memory of my beloved cat, Nachtisch. 4/12/1995-7/13/2010

Chapter 11

warnings: maybe a one hanky

_August 25_

Derek and Spencer walked into Dr. Shelton's office together. They took their usual seats and waited for the doctor to finish his preparations at his desk. He finally made his way over and took the seat across from the small couch.

"How are you today, Spencer?" As expected, he didn't receive an answer.

Morgan looked over when the young man took his hand and squeezed it hard. "It would be better if you told him." He whispered before continuing. "Dr. Brendan has switched him to Dilantin, and it seems to be working. He was having absence seizures throughout the day even though he was on the stronger medication."

Dr. Shelton made a note then switched his focus to Derek. "And how are things going at work for you?"

"Better, it's actually kind of nice to stay in the office for a change. But . . . I am going to have to make a decision to return to the field or transfer."

"N-n-n-noooo." Spencer managed to stutter.

Both men turned to him in shock.

"C-c-c-ca-can-can't l-l-l-eave t-t-t-t-eam."

It was painful to watch, but they were the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-try har-har-harder." Spencer kept jabbing is index finger at himself.

Derek quickly wrapped him in a fierce hug. "You don't have to try harder. I know you are doing your best."

Spencer clung desperately to him and started sobbing. This was the best day. "Spencer, I only want what's best for you. I don't want to travel and leave you home by yourself."

"G-G-G-ar-Gar-"

"What about Garcia?"

"S-s-s-st-sta . . . b-b-b-be-be-fore."

Derek watched the young man struggling to make himself understood. "You want to stay with Garcia like before?" He received the most enthusiastic head nod that had to be making him sick. "We'll talk about it some more. Just try to calm down."

"Spencer, this is great progress. Let's cut this one short since you two definitely have things to discuss. I'm glad you are making the effort at speech again, but take it slow. It's obvious you are going to have to practice, but I don't want you to wear yourself out." He stood up and shook both men's hands.

In the car, Morgan couldn't suppress his smile. "You do realize that Garcia is going to be tickled pink, and I mean that literally."

Spencer gave him a tired but very full of boyish charm smile. He pointed toward the ice cream shop they frequented with Penelope.

"All right, we can get dessert. She's bringing cobbler tonight you know." After receiving a nod, Derek pulled into the small family-ran shop.

xxxxx

_September 1_

"Are you ready, Boy Wonder?" Garcia asked.

"Y-y-y-y-es." Spencer grabbed the messenger bag Derek had given him and he slung it over his shoulder and across his chest. He pushed his long hair back behind his ears.

Garcia liked to drive with the top down, and Reid kept pushing his hair back. At this rate, he was going to have to resort to wearing a headscarf like some high fashion beauty. He would so not live that down, but then again, Derek ragged him about his messy hair every morning. However, Spencer decided it was simply envy since the other man kept his head shaved most of the time.

They arrived at the bureau and walked through the parking garage. Reid pushed his sleeves up higher before trying to fix his hair. Behind him, he could hear two other people talking.

"Who's that with Garcia?"

"That's the kid Morgan has custody of."

"So, are Garcia and Morgan finally together with joint custody?" The man snickered.

"No."

"Isn't he kinda old? I mean he looks pretty young but too old for someone to have custody."

"I heard he's pretty messed up. Haven't you seen the scars?" The other man whispered.

"What scars?"

"When he first showed up he had stitches all across his face and his wrists were bandaged like he tried to kill himself."

"Damn, no wonder Morgan hasn't been playing the field lately."

Spencer stepped into the elevator after Garcia and slunk into the corner behind her. He quickly pulled his sleeves down and kept his head tilted forward so that his hair fell in his face.

He was quiet the rest of the day. Garcia had bugged him repeatedly to find out what was wrong, but his stutter was so bad today that he simply refused to talk. When they got back to Hotch's house, he went straight to his room and laid down. Clooney followed him and wormed his way up beside him. Spencer wrapped an arm around the dog and pushed his face into the silky fur before the first sob broke free. The young man knew he was a mess but didn't realize that others knew it too.

xxxxx

_September 4_

"_Thanks for the geographical profile, Garcia." Hotch said._

"Don't thank me that was all Spencer. I was busy looking up the financial records."

_"Where is he?"_

"He's in the bathroom, and I think I should check on him. He's been gone for almost twenty minutes."

"_Garcia, you better call me back and let me know how he is." Derek called over the speakerphone._

She headed for the men's room. On the way there, she ran into Agent Anderson.

"Oh good, I was just coming to get you." Anderson said.

"What for?"

"Um, the young man that comes in with you-"

"What about him?" She anxiously asked.

"He's in the restroom; you need to come get him."

She rushed into the small room and found him cowering in a corner. "Spencer?" Garcia knelt down in front of him. "Spencer, look at me." She lightly touched his arm, and he jerked back in response.

"Sweet Pea, it's okay. I'm here to help. What happened?"

It took a moment but then recognition crossed his face. "G-G-G-Gar-"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm here." He crawled into her arms and let her rock him. She turned to Anderson standing behind her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was standing at the sink staring in the mirror when I walked in. It was eerie, the look in his eyes, and then he just started backing away with his hands in front of him."

"It must have been a flashback." She whispered and continued petting his hair soothingly.

Eventually, she managed to get him up off the floor and back to her office where she made him drink some water and lie down.

Once he was asleep, she called Derek.

"_Is he okay? What happened? Tell me everything."_

"Well, if you would let me have a word in, I would be glad to tell you. He had a flashback."

"_Is he okay?"_

"Yeah, I made him lie down, and he's sleeping now."

"_How bad?"_

"Calm down, muffin. I think Anderson was more scared."

"_Anderson, what was he doing?"_

Garcia sighed. "Anderson walked in when it first started. He was actually on his way to get me. He'll be okay, Morgan."

"_I know, I'm just worried because I'm not there."_

"Don't you trust me to take care of him?" She was playing the guilt card but wanted to get her dear friend's mind off of it.

"_Of course I do."_

"I'm just reminding you. Now get back to the case now that you know he's fine."

"_Thanks, Baby Girl."_

She smiled and disconnected the call.

xxxxx

_September 11_

"Come on Spencer, I told you we were going to start defense lessons today. The gym will only hold our spot for ten minutes."

"N-n-no."

Morgan ran a hand over his face and blew out a long breath. The stutter was improving when the young man was with Garcia or himself, but it was still pretty bad around other people.

"Can I have a word with you, Sugar?" Garcia asked.

They stepped out into the hall and she pulled her office door shut. "What did you bring for him to wear?"

"What?"

"What did you bring in that bag for Spencer to wear at the gym?

"Shorts and a t-shirt. Why?"

"Damn it, Morgan. That boy is self-conscious in the clothes he wears every day! Now you want to put his stick thin legs in shorts and let his scars show with a short sleeve t-shirt. Then you want to man-handle him in front of the other well-defined agents that like to attend the gym."

He paused for a moment, and then realized that his baby girl would have noticed these things immediately. "Oh."

"Yeah, a great, BIG oh." She said.

"Fine, I'll see what other arrangements I can make, because he IS going to learn how to defend himself. I want him to feel safe enough to go out on his own sometimes."

He watched her smile at him with that all-knowing grin of hers. "I know how much you care, but sometimes you just think too much like a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Have you ever called that officer to find out more about that program?"

It took him a minute to figure out what she was talking about this time. "No, but I need to, and then maybe he'll consider leaving the house on his own."

"Morgan, it has more to do with what Eric did to him than his mental problems."

"I know, I know. We're going to look at a house this weekend." He opened the door and found the thin man hunched in on himself. "Come on Spencer, we're going home." He watched the hopeful eyes bore into him. "Yes, we are skipping the gym tonight. We'll talk about it later."

He headed to the elevators while listening to the younger man shuffle along behind. Morgan had some deep thinking to do tonight.

xxxxx

_October 12_

"You did really well tonight, Spencer."

"Thanks." He ducked his head and tried to hide his smile. "See you next week, Anthony."

He opened the car door and slid in next to Morgan.

"How did it go?"

"I finally flipped him."

"That's great. High-five."

Spencer's smile widened and he raised his hand to slap with Derek's. "Th-thanks for finding Anthony."

"Don't thank me that was all Garcia's doing. You know how much she loves you, and she flat out said that I could not do the training myself." He pulled out of the mostly empty parking lot. "Did you remember we are looking at a house tomorrow?"

"Y-yes." He was looking forward to this one. It was in the same neighborhood as Hotch's house. Spencer was looking forward to having his own room again, but he really liked living with the older man. "D-d-d-do you th-think Hotch will b-b-be o-okay wh-wh-wh-wh-" He smacked his leg hard.

"Hey, hey, stop that. You're doing really good; now just slow down that mega brain of yours and it will come." Morgan reached over and pulled Spencer's hand out of a tight fist to give it a squeeze.

"Will H-Hotch be o-okay?" He watched Derek smile at him. It seemed a little evil.

"You like him."

He was confused now. It was such a simple statement, and yet his brain was trying to decipher a deeper meaning.

Morgan had mercy on him for once. "I just meant that you like living with him."

"He's a g-great cook."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"I don't actually know what chopped liver looks like, b-but I would assume that it would not look like you. And yes, he is a b-better cook. B-but I think he might be lonely wh-wh-wh-wh-"

Morgan grabbed his hand before he could smack his leg again. "When we move out." The older man suggested.

Spencer nodded his head.

"We can always invite him over."

The rest of the drive was silent. Spencer spent the time thinking about all the little things Hotch had done to make him feel comfortable in his home.

xxxxx

_October 12_

"Come on, Spencer. Everyone is waiting on you to eat." Derek called from the bedroom door.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just getting a sweater, it's freezing out there."

"It is not freezing, and you already have a long sleeve shirt and a sweater on."

"But I'm cold."

Derek sighed; the young man was always cold now. The medication cocktail plus his lack of body fat gave him chills. "Your cardigan is in the living room."

"That's the blue one; I'm looking for the brown one."

"What's the difference?" Morgan asked.

"The blue one is light weight; the brown one is nice and thick and warm." He kept shoving the hangers back and forth. "I c-c-can't find it."

Derek walked over and took a hold of the anxious hands-stilling them with his own. "Spencer, what has got you so upset?"

The younger man tried yanking his hands away, but Derek wouldn't let him. "I d-don't know."

"It's just the team-you know everyone. Is it the new house?"

Spencer fidgeted, "Yes, no . . . I don't know."

"Okay, fair enough. Let me look for your sweater, and then you can sit in here for a while. Everyone will understand and you can come out and join us when you want. Okay?"

He only received a jerky nod in answer, but Reid did grab a book and curl up on his bed. It only took Derek a moment to spot the sweater in the closet. He laid it across the end of the bed.

"Thanks." Spencer whispered and fixed the throw blanket around his shoulders.

xxxxx

Morgan carried the cold side dishes out to the picnic table. "Where's Spencer?" Garcia asked.

"He's not coming out right now."

"Why not?" Prentiss piped up.

"He doesn't know why." He watched everyone give him strange looks. The tired man sat down and filled his plate. "His doctor took him back off the anti-anxiety medicine yesterday, and I think he's having a little trouble adjusting."

"It's not the new house is it?" Hotch asked.

"A little, but not really. He's been through so much, and his body has had to deal with a lot of medication and healing, and it just seems to take a toll any time we change things. He'll be okay; it will just take a few days at least."

"I'll be right back." Garcia took a plate of food into the house.

Morgan smiled; Garcia was just what he needed.

xxxxx

Spencer looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Hi, Sweet Pea." He smiled; Garcia was holding a plate of food.

"A little bird told me you weren't up to joining us, so I thought I would join you."

"I don't think you can describe Derek as a little bird."

"In my world I can." She pushed him over and scooted up onto the bed. He took the plate and looked at the two forks. Garcia picked up one and started to eat. Spencer smiled at her. It was times like these that he missed his mother. She was crazy, but in her lucid moments, she knew just what he needed.

"Thanks, Garcia."

xxxxx

_October 15_

Morgan looked over at the thin man hunched down in the front seat wringing his hands. "It's going to be okay. There's nothing to worry about, all we are going to do is fill out some paperwork, and you can meet the officers that work our neighborhood."

A/N: Please check my profile page for a note regarding story updates.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, and added to favorites. I am so glad that you like this story. Sorry for the long wait for anything from me but it has been a rough time. It's always the little things that you miss most: no more begging to sit in my chair because she has claimed it and won't share, no more furry little paw tapping at my leg to get me to go to bed.

Chapter 12

warnings: a super short chapter so you have something while I am working on the next chapter. And, there might be a one-shot in the near future.

x-x

The two men walked into the PD and were met by Sam. "Hi guys. I was just heading down to special programs. Do you want to follow me?"

"Sure." Morgan answered.

Spencer stood with his head bowed and wringing his hands almost manically.

"You're looking good Spencer. Derek told me you are taking self-defense classes." Sam added.

"Yeah, Anthony's a great teacher." The younger man mumbled.

They reached a medium-sized conference room with eight other people having snacks and talking in small groups. "This is it; come on in and meet everyone." Sam walked in first and quietly announced that Spencer had arrived.

For the next thirty minutes, Spencer was quietly approached by each of the officers and the program director. It was far better than Derek had hoped, and he was surprised the men knew exactly how to approach Spencer without overwhelming him.

On their way out, Officer Dan gave Morgan a file with updates on the case against Eric. Spencer lost all color from his usually pale face, and Derek hurried him out to the car. He was frustrated that the visit had ended on a sour note after the young man had enjoyed meeting the officers that would see him on the streets. Some Garcia-time was definitely called for tonight.

x-x

_November 15_

Morgan sat in the waiting room and twiddled his thumbs waiting impatiently for Spencer to finish his appointment with Dr. Shelton. The clock read 3:55, only five more minutes. Darcy kept glancing his way, and he knew that he was really getting on her nerves today. She was just about to scold him again when the inner office door opened. He immediately jumped out of his seat. "How did it go?" He asked the young man but glanced toward the doctor.

"Fine."

"Dr. Shelton, may I have a word with you?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, Derek. Come in."

"How is he really doing?"

"Not bad, he is a very strong person. The stutter is almost gone, and he feels better about trying to run some errands for you now that he met the officers from the neighborhood. He's making progress and I think we should consider taking him off the anti-depressant and possibly only using the anti-anxiety medicine on an as needed basis."

Relief washed over Morgan. "That is great. I did some digging and I've located his mother. I was wondering if you thought it would be a good idea to take him out to see her?"

"Have you talked to her doctors?"

"Yes, they think it would be okay. It does have the potential to be unpredictable because she talks about him all the time but hasn't had any contact for years. Right now her condition is stable with her current meds. I was hoping to make it over the Thanksgiving Holiday."

Dr. Shelton made a couple of notes in Spencer's chart. "I would run it by Spencer first. Don't plan the trip yet, but let him know that you found her and he can have contact if he wishes. We'll hold off on any changes to his medication until after the holidays."

Derek thanked the man and left the office with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

warnings: very graphic seizure

November 16

Derek finished setting the table, Spencer pulled the baked chicken from the oven. They each filled a plate and began eating.

"I have a surprise for you." Derek said.

Spencer's face lit up like he was five and staring at a Christmas tree stuffed with presents flowing from under every corner. "What is it?"

The older man reached over to the mail that was sitting on the counter and pulled an envelope from the bottom of the pile. He passed it across to the outstretched long fingers. Spencer grabbed it and ripped it open. Then he paused; it took a moment, but the young man lifted the discarded envelope and turned it over to read the return address.

_Bennington Sanitarium_

_Attn: Diana Reid_

_101 Bennington Way_

_Las Vegas NV 42301_

The wide hand shook and glassy brown eyes looked up at Morgan. "Really?" He whispered.

"Yes, really, her doctors say she has never stopped talking about you."

"Can . . . Can . . . I see . . . her?" Spencer's breathing was erratic.

Derek quickly got up and knelt beside Spencer's chair. He grabbed the young man and turned him around. "Hey, hey. Take slow breaths, come on now." He ran his hands up and down the long arms. "Don't hyperventilate on me here. You're ruining my surprise."

Spencer tried to chuckle, but he was still having trouble breathing. "That's it, slow breaths in . . . and slow breaths out." Once the boy had calmed down his breathing, he threw his arms around the other man's neck. "Now that is more like the response I was hoping for." Derek unwound the arms and pushed the kid back into his seat. "Okay, now let's finish dinner before it gets cold."

x-x

November 20

It was late afternoon when Derek and Spencer finally walked into the BAU. "Hey, Morgan. How did it go?" JJ asked.

"A solid conviction." He replied.

Garcia stood at the railing and watched Spencer huddle behind Morgan and try to block out the conversation. She was so glad the trial was over and hoped that the boy could try to move on now. Quickly, she moved over to him and made sure not to startle him. "Hi, Precious. I'm glad you're here; there are some video captures I am dying to show you." Garcia wrapped an arm around the narrow waist and pulled him along into her office.

They sat down in their usual seats and she adjusted one of the monitors so he would have a better viewing angle. "So, how are you doing?"

"O-Okay." He fumbled with the cuff of his cardigan.

"Oh, Sweet Pea. Don't let him win. You have conquered this stutter already, and now he's going to jail where he belongs." Garcia reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. He squeezed back just as hard and buried his face in her shoulder. She let a smile lift the corners of her lips. It was so good to see the shy young man accepting affection and returning it.

After a few minutes, Spencer pulled back reluctantly. Garcia pulled his head up, kissed his forehead, and then spun his chair to face the monitor. A few clicks of the keyboard and then they were watching a compilation she had made of video footage from the camera in front of the men's bathroom on the fifth floor.

By the time Morgan stepped into her lair, Spencer was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Baby Girl, what have you done to Baby Boy?"

"Morgan!" They both complained.

"Hey, if you're going to let her corrupt you, you're going to have to live with the nickname."

Garcia smiled up at him when he squeezed her shoulder. "You behave. You know what I can do with PhotoShop my studdly muffin."

Spencer snorted loudly, and Morgan smacked him up side the back of his head. "Garcia, he hit me." The young man squealed.

She pulled him into a hug and patted his head. "You leave my Precious alone, you big bad meany."

JJ ducked her head into the dark office. "We've got a case, Morgan. Are you staying?"

"You two behave. I don't want to hear what kind of shenanigans you have gotten into."

Garcia released Spencer from her embrace but took a hold of his hands when she saw the insecurity flash across the pale features as Derek walked out. "Spencer," she waited for him to turn her way. "It's okay. Eric is in jail and you're safe here."

The long stringy hair fell in his face when he gave her a jerky nod of agreement.

x-x

November 25

Derek reached over and stilled the fidgeting fingers. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"But, but she'll be upset when she sees my face."

"Spencer, she is your mother. She'll be upset that something bad happened to you, but she'll still love your pretty face."

"I'm not pretty. Stop it; I'm just an ugly freak." He mumbled.

Derek grabbed the young man's chin in a too tight grip and pulled it around to face him. "You listen to me," he commanded. "You are not ugly, Garcia tells you how handsome you are all the time. Are you calling her a liar?"

Morgan held on when Reid tried to jerk his chin away. "No, but she's just saying that to make me feel better."

"Do you want to try saying that to her face?"

He watched the boy get a defeated look. This was going to be harder than he imagined. After everything the kid had survived, his self-confidence was still lacking.

x-x

November 26

"Hello, Dr. Norman." Morgan shook the man's hand.

"It is so good to finally meet you. And you must be Spencer." The aged doctor offered his hand, but Spencer shrank away and squeezed Derek's hand so hard it was bound to be bruised.

"Spencer, don't be rude." He admonished.

"It's perfectly understandable Mr. Morgan. Shall we go see Diana? She's in the common room at this time."

Reid kept a death grip on Morgan's hand the entire walk to the large room. The trio stepped over to a large sunny window beside a faux leather couch that had so many vinyl patches that it looked like a patchwork quilt.

"Diana, I have a surprise for you today." Dr. Norman announced.

The long figure stood up from the couch and simply gazed at the two men. Derek watched Spencer keep his eyes glued to the floor. After a few moments, the kid looked up and saw the tears running freely down his mother's face. She walked over to him and held his face between her hands. "My beautiful boy, what has frightened you so?" Diana pulled him into a tight hug and began rocking the slender man. Slowly, he melted into her embrace and then clung fiercely as sobs poured from his tortured soul.

An hour later, Dr. Norman came back into the room and stepped over to Morgan. They both watched Spencer curled up on the couch next to his mother. "How is it going?"

"I think this is exactly what he needed." Derek smiled and watched Diana kiss the top of Spencer's head before continuing to talk quietly.

"Will we being seeing a lot of the two of you in the future?"

"Not as much as we want, but I can definitely tell you that it won't be years between visits." He continued to watch mother and son bond.

The sun had almost set when Nurse Katy came over. "Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry but visiting hours were over two hours ago."

Morgan almost fell off the stool he had been occupying. "Oh my gosh; I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's okay. This has been good for her, and they have waited so long to see each other, but now it's time for medications and getting ready for bed. Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll stop in for lunch and spend some time before we have to catch our flight." He smiled up at the brunet and followed her over to the couch. It broke his heart to hold onto Spencer while his mother was taken away. "Shh, you'll see her again tomorrow." Morgan kept his arms around the boy while Reid tried to keep himself from following his mother.

x-x

_December 1_

"Hi, Sweet Pea, how did your visit go?"

Spencer smiled at the exuberant tech and the pink fuzzy things she had in her hair. "Great! She remembered me and everything and we talked about why her parents took her away and what she was told about me and what was true and what wasn't and how Peter rescued me and how Derek took me in and got me doctors and medicine and helped me get straightened out and find friends and let me help him at work and-"

"Whoa, Spencer. Breathe."

He smiled and took a deep breath. "Derek said we can go back and visit for longer at Christmas." Spencer was sure that the smile on his face was going to be permanent. His heart felt two sizes larger after seeing his mother. She hadn't changed and despite her illness she could still read him like a book. He had promised to keep writing her letters and call every week. It had been the best holiday since he was a kid before his dad left them.

The smile widened a little more. "Did you know that Derek's mom is white? And he has two sisters and they fight like all the time."

Garcia chuckled at him and then patted his head. "Sit down, Spencer. Just how much sugar did you add to your coffee this morning? You've talked more in the last five minutes than practically the whole time I have known you."

_Oh, god, what have I done._ He sat down in the chair like he was told and wrapped his arms around his stomach to keep from falling apart. _Stupid, stupid, I am so stupid. Can't even keep my damn mouth shut._ Spencer scooted the chair over to his side of the table and tried to give Garcia as much space as possible.

"Oh, no, Sugar. That's not what I mean." She pulled him around to face her. "I'm not mad and you can talk as much as you like, Sweet Pea." Garcia pulled his arms loose and pushed his hair back off of his face and tucked it behind his ears. "I am so glad to see you excited and even though your facts can sometimes be really out there . . . I love to hear your voice. You've been so sad lately that it is quite the shock to hear you talk so much. But believe me sweetie, it is a good thing."

He wanted to believe her so much but the anxiety kept building inside of him. Spencer sat quietly on his side of the computers and worked at putting all of the locations onto the map. The longer he worked, the more frantic he became until finally he felt the tingling in his hands and a wave of euphoria rush up his spine. "Garcia-" he barely got out and reached toward her.

She spun around and barely caught him as the floor was rushing up. He felt her soft lap under his head and hands pushing and pulling his body while it jerked uncontrollably in an attempt to get him on his side. His belly clenched and released before he was mortified to hear gas escaping his sphincter and then a rush of warmth ran across his thigh soaking the pant's leg. Spencer choked and gagged on the foam running out of his mouth. He could hear Garcia's voice from a distance but couldn't make out what she was saying. But finally his body went still and he closed his eyes.

x-x

Garcia breathed a sigh of relief when Spencer's body finally went limp. She grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk and started wiping the foamy saliva from his face. Derek walked in and she let another sigh escape.

"What happened?"

"He had a seizure. You're just in time to help me clean him up. He'll need a clean pair of pants and boxers from your desk." She scooted out from under his head and gently laid it down before pushing the hair out of his eyes. Penelope moved over to the cot and pulled it out while she waited for Morgan to return.

She turned and grabbed the items out of his hands when he walked back in. "Hurry up so we can get him changed while he's still out of it. He'll be really embarrassed with me cleaning him up again."

"Yeah he would but believe me he really does like the way you take care of him. Before Peter, he didn't have anyone. His mom couldn't even take care of herself." She helped Morgan strip off the pants and boxers to lay his bare butt on a towel. Garcia efficiently wiped his genitals and legs while Morgan pulled the clean boxers up to the skinny knees and pulled the belt from the soiled pants. She knew the boy would be self-conscious but it would be hours before he was steady enough to do it on his own. They quickly got the pants in place and straightened the boxers underneath when Spencer started coming around.

"Mmmmmmhhh."

"Shh, easy sweetie." Garcia stroked his hair.

"Can you sit up, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

Garcia watched him blink several times. "It's okay; just try to help us move you over to the cot and then you can go to sleep." She held his back and pulled one long arm over her shoulder. He nodded his wobbling head from side to side before letting it rest on her shoulder.

After Morgan took the other arm and then grabbed the thin waist, she pushed up off the ground until she was standing and Morgan took most of the floppy weight. They managed to sprawl him on the cot and Garcia caught his head before it hit the wall. The poor thing was asleep before they could even get all of his limbs tucked in. "There's a plastic bag on the bottom shelf of that cabinet you can put his clothes in." She pulled the blanket up and then wiped some more drool off his chin. "Sleep well, Sugar." She kissed his forehead.

x-x

December 3

Morgan rolled over and squinted at the glowing red numbers on his clock. He listened intently but didn't hear anything. Assuming it was just a dream, he pushed the covers down to his waist to cool off and rolled onto his left side to make the best use of his four more hours of sleep.

x-x

He beat the alarm for a third time before rolling to his feet. With his eyes closed, Morgan grabbed his robe from the back of the door and headed for a shower to wake himself.

Plans were finalized in his head while he washed and shaved for the day. He tapped on Spencer's door, "Time to get up." Then he went back to his own room and dressed for work.

Morgan came out of his room and found Clooney lying in front of Spencer's door. "Didn't he get up, boy?" He turned the knob and entered the room. "Hey, kid, come on, you need to get up." Derek pulled the bony shoulder until he was lying on his back.

"Hhnnh."

"Oh, my god." Morgan flipped the bedside light on and turned the pale face toward him. There was a large purple bruise on the prominent cheekbone. He pulled the covers back to start examining the young man for other damage and the smell hit him immediately.

"Spencer, Spencer wake up."

"No." He mumbled.

"Come on now, you've had a seizure in your sleep and lost control of your bowels. Come on, I need to get you cleaned up." Morgan really, really hated when this happened. He knew it wasn't the kid's fault but it was really gross to clean up, and when the seizure was this bad, Spencer was in no shape to do it himself.

It took Derek thirty minutes to get Spencer clean and he almost gagged a couple of times. He felt so bad when Spencer noticed and tried to be of more help but almost ended up cracking his head open on the sink because he could barely control his legs to stand up.

"Let's move you to the couch so you can lie down while I change your bed."

"But . . . but I don't want to make a mess on the couch if I have another seizure." Spencer's free hand was gripping Derek's shirt tightly. "I'm so sorry I made a mess. You don't have to clean it up, I can do it."

"Spencer, this is not your fault. I'm going to change your bed and then you can lie back down. Hopefully, Nurse Anne is free and she can stay with you today. I'm going to call Dr. Brendan and see if he wants you to come in." Morgan pushed the thin body into a reclining position and headed for the linen closet.

x-x

"Thanks for coming, Anne." Morgan greeted the home nurse.

"No problem. How is he?"

"Totally exhausted, it's only been two days since his last major seizure."

She hung her coat in the closet by the door. "What did the doctor say?"

"He wants to keep our appointment that isn't until the 23rd. I really think he should see Spencer, but the only thing I got was to get another brain scan before the appointment."

Anne smiled and patted his shoulder. "It will all work out, I'm sure. Anything I need to know before you go?"

"He has a bad bruise on his cheek near his eye that you need check on to make sure there isn't any damage to the eye. His right hand is also bruised, but I don't think there should be any problem with it other than soreness. Um . . . the last two seizures he lost control of his bladder and Garcia said he passed a lot of gas and this morning's seizure he lost control of his bowels. Make sure he doesn't try to avoid eating." Morgan picked up his go-bag. "Garcia will call you this evening to let you know when she'll be over. We've got a case in Detroit that I really can't sit out if we want to have a Christmas break so I'm going straight to the airport."

"Go, Derek. We'll be fine and I'll update you when you call." He watched her knowing smile. "It's okay, really. Believe it or not I wish all of my patients had someone this protective to care for them."

"Thanks." He kissed the older woman on the cheek before shutting the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

warnings: none

_December 23_

Morgan knocked on the open office door. "Hotch, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out now. Spencer's appointment is at three."

"Okay, how is he doing?"

"He's still tired most days. I tried to get the neurologist to move his appointment, but they wouldn't do it."

"Well, have fun in Chicago. Are you going to Vegas, too?"

He looked at his watch before replying to the senior profiler. "Yeah, we have a flight scheduled two days after Christmas. My mom can't wait to spoil Spencer again. She feels that he is too skinny and has had too hard of a life."

"She is right, you know." Hotch looked down at his file, but Derek could see the smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Gotta run." He walked quickly to Garcia's office.

"Let's go, Spencer."

x-x

_December 25_

"Merry Christmas, boys." Derek's mom kissed each of them on the cheek. "Spencer, when did you get up? You could have stayed in your pajamas like the rest of us."

"I tried to tell him, mom. But this is typical Spencer-wear; you'll just have to get used to it." Morgan said with a lopsided grin to make sure Spencer didn't think he was serious.

Spencer kept his eyes on the floor and wrapped his arms around his middle. Mrs. Morgan wrapped an arm around him and pulled the slender boy over to the couch. "Don't you listen to him, Sweetie. You're just fine the way you are." She patted his hair and pushed it back out of his face. "Sarah, why don't you hand out the presents?"

Derek watched Spencer loosen up when the family all opened their presents at the same time this year so that the young man would not be the center of attention. It was so nice to see the boy smiling at the gifts he received. He gave his mother a grateful smile when Spencer opened her gift and found a subscription card to an online database and a framed picture of him and Diana from when he was a little boy.

"H-h-how did you get this?" Reid ran a loving finger over the image.

"Us mothers have to look out for our boys. She told me not to let you get into too much trouble." Mrs. Morgan was almost knocked over when she suddenly found her arms full of one skinny white boy.

"All right now, everyone in the kitchen to help with breakfast."

Derek watched Spencer carefully place the frame on the coffee table and get up to join everyone. They walked down the narrow hallway rubbing arms when Spencer suddenly grabbed him. Morgan just barely turned in time to catch the young man before he hit the ground.

"What happened?" Sarah asked when Derek pushed her out of the way to lay Spencer's head down.

"I don't know, I think he passed out." He began tapping the pale cheeks. "Spencer, come on, pretty boy."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Let's give him a minute. He's on a new medication, and it listed dizziness and fainting as possible side effects."

He watched his mother rub her face with her hands, "God, Derek. Isn't that poor boy ever going to get a break?"

"Hey, there you are?" Morgan said with a smile on his face. Spencer tried to sit up, but Derek pushed the bony shoulders back down. "No, don't get up yet."

"What happened?"

"You passed out on us."

Spencer looked up at the faces staring down on him. "Oh. Can I get up now?"

"Okay, but take it easy."

Spencer clung to Derek's arms for a moment after he was standing. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay, Kid. You look white as a sheet."

"Maybe . . . maybe I should sit down." Spencer closed his eyes.

"Bring him into the kitchen, I'll start the pancakes."

Morgan kept one arm around Spencer, and then scooted him into the corner of the bench seat at the back of the table to make sure he didn't fall off one of the chairs. He watched the boy shrink in on himself and start wringing his hands. "I'm, I'm sorry I ruined Christmas." He mumbled.

"Spencer Reid," Fran Morgan commanded. "You listen to me, boy. You did not ruin Christmas. This is not your fault, and the only thing that has happened is that breakfast is delayed by maybe ten minutes if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

Fran sighed and put the bowl of batter down on the counter. She took Spencer's face in her hands and made him look up at her. "Sweetie, you have done nothing to ruin anything. We still love you. But if you don't smile . . . I'm going to take the spatula to you." She kissed his forehead and went back to the stove.

"What did she mean about the spatula?" He whispered to Morgan.

Derek and Sarah busted out laughing. Spencer remained confused.

Fran Morgan turned around and pointed the spatula at them. "You better stop it right now."

"Oh." Spencer said when he realized what she meant. Then Desiree couldn't hold in her snort and almost sprayed everyone with the sip of milk she had just taken. Fran whacked her on the back of the head with her spatula and then reached into the drawer for a clean one to use on the food.

x-x

They spent the next two days with the Morgans and Spencer learned to loosen up around them. He was finally relaxed and enjoyed the flight to Vegas. The added warmth of the desert helped his mood tremendously. Diana wasn't fairing as well as they had hoped but did manage two very lucid days before they had to return to Virginia in time to spend the New Year's Eve with the BAU family.

x-x

Derek and Spencer walked up behind Garcia before the front door opened. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Dark and White Chocolate! You made it back." She quickly hugged Derek and then took a firm hold of Spencer. "How did your visit go?"

Spencer just shrugged his shoulders. "Not as well as Thanksgiving." Derek said.

"Well, don't just stand out there. Come in." Hotch said from his position by the open door.

Penelope picked her brightly colored bags back up and carried them in. Derek handed Hotch the bottle of Champagne and Spencer gave him the bottle of Sparkling Grape Juice. When Hotch looked at it quizzically, Reid quietly replied, "Meds."

"Hey, Spence, Derek. How did your vacation go?" JJ asked from the couch beside Will.

"I had him house trained and then Mama goes and spoils him the whole trip." Morgan said with an air of exasperation.

"Not true." Reid spoke up.

"That's my boy genius; you stick up for yourself." Garcia said and then held her hand up to her mouth and whispered, "My training is still intact."

"I heard that." Morgan shouted and walked towards the kitchen.

Hotch was putting the bottles in the refrigerator to cool. "So, what kind of snacks do we have tonight?" Morgan asked.

"I think we have a little bit of everything. Garcia looked up Spencer's meds and made sure that we would have plenty of things that wouldn't upset his stomach since he just started that new one for seizures. How is it working?"

Morgan leaned his backside against the counter and ran his hands over his face. "It's great for the seizures. No major ones, and I haven't noticed any absence seizures either. But one of its side effects is dizziness and fainting. He passed out twice in Chicago and once in the Vegas airport."

"What did his doctor say?" Hotch munched on a handful of Chex from the bowl he poured.

"It took them three days to get back to me, then they said to ride it out." He made air quotes, "until his body adjusts."

"How is Spencer taking it?"

Morgan picked up the bowl of chips. "He's embarrassed as usual and feels like he is ruining things for other people when it happens."

"Garcia will take care of that." Hotch said before they both carried bowls of snacks and drinks into the living room.

x-x

An hour later Prentiss stood, "Anyone want another drink?" Six hands were raised. "Great, now who's going to help me?"

"I will." Spencer stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"You do know it's no fun playing Trivial Pursuit with you when you answer all of the questions right?"

"I'm sorry." Spencer mumbled.

"No, it's okay; I'm just trying to give you a heads up." She smiled at him, but as she turned to face him, her smile dropped. His hands were shaking and he had lost all color from his face.

"Emily-" he managed to call before his eyes rolled up.

"Spencer!" Prentiss just barely kept his head from hitting the floor after his body took out the chair he had been holding onto.

Morgan ran into the small kitchen and shouted, "What happened?"

"He passed out on me." She was still holding his head when Morgan began untangling the chair.

"Why are you taking this so well?" Prentiss asked.

"It's a side effect of his new medicine. He'll be okay in an hour." Morgan pulled the boy into his arms. "Hotch, where can I lay him down?"

"Let's put him in my room. There is a TV in there, and he can watch the ball drop if he is awake."

"Thanks." Morgan laid the young man on top of the covers and pulled his shoes off after straightening the long limbs.

"You're sure he is going to be okay?"

"Yes, Prentiss, I promise." Morgan slung an arm around her shoulders and walked back to the kitchen where he helped her carry the drinks.

x-x

Garcia fixed one glass of champagne and one glass of sparkling grape juice. She carried them into Hotch's bedroom and placed them on the nightstand. After pushing the pillow up against the headboard, she climbed onto the bed opposite of Spencer. Penelope brushed the hair back out of his face and looked into the hazel eyes staring back at her. "How are you feeling, Sweet Pea?"

"Better." He scooted over and laid his head down on her lap where she pointed.

"That's good. Everyone out there misses you, but I miss you the most so I out voted them to be the one that gets to ring in the New Year with you." She combed his hair with the fingers on one hand and rubbed circles on his back with the other.

"Thanks." He whispered.

x-x

It was after 1:00 am when Derek walked back into the bedroom. "Hey, Baby Girl, are you sleeping with Reid?"

"Don't embarrass the boy, Morgan."

He watched Spencer sleeping with his head in Garcia's lap. "Come on, Pretty Boy, time to go home." Morgan shook the leg that was partially hanging off the side of the bed.

"Go 'way. Sleeping." Spencer mumbled.

"I can see that, but I'm not carrying you to the car."

Spencer sat up and wiped some drool off the side of his mouth. Then he looked down to where there was a small wet spot on Penelope's pants. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Sweet Pea. You are definitely the cutest man that has ever drooled on my lap."

Morgan watched the red spread from Reid's cheeks to his neck and then his ears. "Come on lover boy, time for you to go home." He wrapped an arm around the young man and dragged him out of the room.

x-x

_January 5_

Dr. Brendan stepped into the exam room. "I hear that you are not handling the new medication, Spencer."

"No." Reid answered.

"He passed out in the shower yesterday and bust his lip." Morgan interrupted.

"I see."

"He can't continue like this. We're lucky he's been with someone that was able to catch him before he could get hurt." Morgan was really starting to get pissed at the neurologist.

"We can try another version of this formula. I'm pleased with how it is working on his seizures, but I do see your concern for him getting hurt. Let's give this new one a try for two weeks." The doctor scribbled out a prescription and handed it to Morgan. "Do you have any questions?"

"What are the side effects with this one?" Morgan asked.

"He'll probably be nauseous for the first three days, maybe a little longer, but most people get over that. Make sure to take it with food. Another common side effect is chills. Those tend to go away over time but do lessen after a few months." He turned to Spencer. "Take care, Spencer, and let me know if you have any problems."

Morgan silently rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to make sure that my wonderful readers had the next installment. I'm trying to keep a semi-regular schedule so you don't have to go a long time in-between updates. That might mean a few short chapters until I'm totally back into my writing routine.

Chapter 15

warnings: none

_January 6_

"Hey, Pretty Boy, it's about time you got up." Morgan stirred the scrambled eggs before turning around. "Wow, you look green."

Spencer's stomach turned again; he rushed to the bathroom and barely raised the lid before he started vomiting. _Knew I wouldn't miss an opportunity to have the nausea side effect. _He closed his eyes and heaved again. Cool hands pulled his hair back and he felt an ice cold washcloth lay against his neck.

"Feeling better?"

He took a couple of deep breaths and almost shook his head before he decided that would just make the feeling worse. "No," he whispered.

"Do you want to stay home?"

Spencer didn't really want to be alone, but there was no way he could make it all the way to the office.

"Will you be okay while I call Nurse Anne?" Derek asked. He had squatted down in front of the young man and was pushing the now sweaty hair back behind Spencer's ears.

"Yeah, I'll just sit here for a while." He felt Morgan squeeze his shoulder and leaned his head over onto the cold edge of the tub before closing his eyes.

x-x

Morgan followed Clooney into the living room. "How did it go today?"

"I managed to get him to keep down some apple juice and a half bottle of the vanilla Ensure. Before that, we tried apple sauce, crackers, and toast. Most of those came back up. He eventually had diarrhea too so you'll want to try to get some liquids down him tonight." She gathered her knitting and cds. "He's been sleeping for almost two hours now. Good luck."

"Thanks so much, Anne." Morgan helped her put on her coat and walked to the door with her.

After locking up and putting two pot pies in the oven, he went to Spencer's room.

The young man lay with a blanket wrapped tightly around him and one hand peeking out stroking Clooney's head. The dog looked over when he stepped into the room. "Hey, boy, how is he doing?" The dog whined and lay his head back down. Morgan carefully sat on the small edge of the bed that wasn't covered by Spencer or the dog.

"I put pot pies in the oven. Do you think you can eat?"

Spencer stopped petting the dog and pushed his hair out of his face. "Maybe."

"Well, it'll be about an hour before they are ready. I'm going to take a shower while they cook."

"'kay."

Derek patted the young man's shoulder and gave the dog a rub before leaving the room.

x-x

_January 8_

"Hi, Sweet Pea. Are you feeling better?" Garcia asked.

"For the moment."

"Did our boy genius just make a joke?" She asked Morgan.

"I think it was more of a warning. Good luck." Derek made a quick exit.

She smiled at Spencer and rolled over to his chair where she gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to help me work on victimology for Team Four?"

"Sure, where are they?" He turned to his terminal and flipped the screen on.

"New Mexico, we need to do as much leg work as we can on this because JJ is presenting a case this morning once everyone is here."

x-x

Four hours later, Garcia touched her headset. "Speak to me my hunk of burning love." She purred

"_We need you to look at some financial records for . . . "_

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. What are you doing on Morgan's phone?"

"_He was quicker on the draw."_

She looked over her shoulder when she heard Reid getting sick again. "What was the name you wanted, I'm ready."

"_Is that Spencer getting sick?" Morgan interrupted._

"Yeah," she turned and saw the young man stand up. "Hey, take that with you, Sweetie." Garcia pointed at the trash can that he had just vomited into.

"_Is he okay?"_

"Lunch didn't sit well with him."

"_Daniel Lawerence." Hotch interrupted._

"Looking, just a moment."

"_How is he doing?" Morgan asked over the speaker-phone._

"He was fine until about an hour after lunch. I tried to get him to not eat the fish, but he insisted that nothing else sounded good. He was probably starting to feel sick before we ate. Daniel Lawerence had quite the juvie record, but since then he has been clean as a whistle. Of course, he seems to be more of the cash type person so I'm not getting a lot of hits. About once a month, never on the same day, he takes out a large withdrawal of cash. There is a direct deposit twice a month from Edwards General Hospital. That's all I've got, where else do you want me to search?" She turned her head when Spencer walked back in.

"Why don't you lay down, Sweet Pea? There's a second blanket in the bottom of the cabinet." She watched the young man open the cot with shaking hands. It was hard to see him suffering and not be able to make it any better.

"_Garcia, put me on speaker." Morgan said._

"Listen up, Sweet Pea." She called over her shoulder before switching the call.

"_Spencer, are you okay?"_

"Y-yeah, but I'm f-freezing now." Reid had the blanket tucked tight around himself and pulled up to his ears.

"_I have a couple of cans of soup in the bottom drawer of my desk."_

"'kay, m-maybe later."

"_Make sure you eat until you keep something down."_

"_We'll call you back with some more information soon." Hotch said before disconnecting._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

warnings: none

_January 11_

Morgan closed the door behind him and dropped his go-bag. He slid off his snowy shoes next to Spencer's sneakers and Penelope's god-awful pink snow boots on the mat by the door. Clooney trotted up to him wagging his tail furiously. "Hey, boy, where is everyone?" The dog whined, and he followed him through the house until he came to the bathroom across from Spencer's room.

Inside the small room he found Garcia sitting on the tub's edge holding Spencer's hair back and wiping his face with a cloth while he heaved sobs and braced himself on long arms. The horrid smell of acidic bile assaulted his nose and Derek took a slow breath to calm his own stomach.

"Shh, don't cry, Baby, that only makes it worse."

The words barely left her mouth before the young man grabbed the edge of the porcelain bowl and started choking on dry heaves.

Morgan knelt down on the cold tiles and pulled the sweaty body to him. "Come on, Spencer. You have to calm down." He took the washcloth from Garcia and wiped tears and snot from the flushed face.

"Baby Girl, get me some ice from the kitchen." She quickly retrieved a clean washcloth and came back with a handful of ice wrapped in it.

"Easy, Spencer." Derek pushed the wet hair to the side and placed the ice on the red neck. He braced Spencer with an arm across the wide chest and allowed the boy to curl around his arm. "Slow breaths."

"He's been at this off-and-on for three hours. His stomach started to spasm just in the last half-hour." Garcia said.

"Can you lay some clean pajamas on the bed and get two hand towels for his pillow?"

"Sure, then I'm going to take Clooney for his walk. He's been waiting for the last hour."

"Thanks, Baby Doll." Morgan watched her take Clooney's leash from his mouth, then they both went into Spencer's room.

He looked down to see that Spencer was finally calming down. The boy's breathing was still ragged, but much slower. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Spencer whimpered when he was pushed off of Derek's lap. Morgan practically dragged him to the bedroom when he received little cooperation. It was like dressing a floppy rag-doll when he tried to get the clean pajamas on. It was clear that the young man was exhausted.

Eventually, Derek had him changed, tucked in, and sleeping before Garcia returned with the dog.

She placed the leash on the bottom shelf of the small table by the door. "Is he finally sleeping?"

"Yeah." Derek wiped his hands across his jeans. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"It's no problem. I just really wish they could find some medicine that he tolerates better. This," she waved her arm in the direction of the bathroom, "isn't a trade off."

"I know. The doctor said this would go away." Morgan pushed one of the couch pillows behind his back.

"Yeah, if he doesn't die of malnutrition." Garcia scoffed.

Morgan petted the dog's head. Clooney had laid it on his knee and looked at him with those puppy eyes. "You can go lay down with him. I know you love him more. Go." Derek pointed toward Spencer's room and the dog wagged his tail happily.

"He's really good with Spencer."

"I know."

x-x

_January 28_

"Morgan, my office, please."

Derek looked up at Hotch and wondered what was going on. He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "What's up, Hotch?"

The older man sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few minutes. "How is Spencer doing?"

"The nausea is pretty much limited to the mornings now. We have a piece of toast and then breakfast two hours later."

"Good. I think he should stay home for a while." Hotch quietly said, but he didn't look up from the paperwork in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Strauss has been snooping. She's even got the donut girl spying for her. Andersen has way-laid her three times already. I just think it would be better if he was out of sight until she moves onto something else."

"Okay, do you want me to send him home now?" Morgan watched the flash of emotion cross his boss's eyes. Hotch wasn't one you could easily profile, but it was clear that he didn't want to do this to Spencer, but he wanted to protect him, too.

"Yes, but make sure he knows that this is not what the team wants and we will have him back when it is safe for him to be here."

Derek let a smile play across his lips when he stood up. "I'll make sure he knows you care." The news wasn't great, but it was a relief to know that this was temporary. He really liked having the kid here where he could keep an eye on him, and Garcia did so much to raise his spirits. If it wasn't for her gentle mothering and the fact that the team really did benefit from Reid's genius, he knew the boy would stay in a constant state of depression.

x-x

Spencer marked another medication off the list in front of him. He glanced over at Garcia to see that she was staring at him again. "Am I that interesting?"

"Yes, Dr. Reid, you are. It is extremely fascinating to watch your mind work."

He blushed furiously. In high school and college he had been complemented on his intelligence, but it was always by people that wanted to use it to their own advantage. Garcia may be intrigued by his mind, but she loved him just as much as his mother. You wouldn't find those other people sitting on the bathroom floor with you and wiping puke off your face. "Thanks. Um . . . don't you have other things to look up?"

"Not while I'm watching you blush. You work faster than three people put together. That gives me just enough time to enjoy the moment."

He blushed even harder.

Morgan walked into the small office and Spencer turned to look at him. "What has she been doing to you now? You're beat red."

"Oh, you leave, Boy Genius, alone; he's working."

The older man pulled a chair over and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Spencer felt the bottom drop out of his stomach when he looked into Derek's eyes.

"This is not about you." The pause made Spencer hold his breath. "I need you to go home . . . now." _Oh, my god. I'm being sent away. What did I do wrong?_

"Spencer!" Derek shook the tense shoulders. "Listen to me. This is not about you. Strauss is trying to find evidence against Hotch. We need you to stay away until this is cleared up. But then, right away, Hotch wants you back. He specifically told me to make sure that you knew you are wanted."

"O-okay." The young man whispered, never taking his eyes off Derek.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

warnings: none

Spencer did as he was told and gathered up his satchel and slung the long strap over his head. "I'll see you at home then. I'll make dinner and have it ready if you call." He felt like crying, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Call me and let me know you get home, Sweet Pea." Garcia pulled his head down and kissed his forehead.

Morgan rubbed the red lipstick mark off while smirking, but then he became serious. "Remember, this isn't about you. And make sure you call Garcia; she'll let me know, so you don't have to call both of us."

"Okay." He quickly turned and left the office so he didn't have to look at their sad faces. On the elevator, he stood in the back and let his hair fall into his face. The handrail dug into his hips, reminding him to stay alert when the doors opened on each floor.

In the lobby, he tossed his visitor's pass at the receptionist and fled through the glass doors. When he reached the bus stop, he was almost hyperventilating. The bus dropped him off near home fifteen minutes later. He couldn't keep his breathing in check the closer he got to home, but he kept walking.

Spencer jumped and would have fallen over his own feet if Sam hadn't caught him. "What's wrong, Spencer?" The officer asked.

"I-I c-can't st-st-stay at w-work w-with, Derek."

"Why not?"

"His b-boss is m-mad."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer just nodded his head with jerky movements and tried to control his breathing.

"I'll walk home with you." Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked the two more blocks home with him.

By the time they reached the door, Spencer had calmed down considerably. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

He nodded his head again before shutting the outside world out of his mind.

Clooney met him in the hall with a happy tail thumping the walls until he was greeted with Spencer's eyes. The dog whined and sat down. "I'm okay." Spencer whispered. He slipped off his bag and dropped to his knees, then wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and cried into the silky yellow fur.

x-x

"Morgan." Derek answered his cell phone.

"_It's Sam. I just walked Spencer home from the bus. What's going on?"_

"He's upset, isn't he?" Derek closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_He said your boss was mad at him. I was hoping he had things mixed up."_

"Yes and no. My supervisor wanted him sent home, but he is not mad. Our boss that is above him is trying to dig up dirt again, so we sent him home to keep him out of sight and out of the line of fire."

"_How long's he going to be staying at home?"_

Morgan glanced up at Hotch's office and saw Strauss standing in front of his desk towering over him. "I don't know yet. I tried to make him understand that we want him back, but sometimes he just takes on everyone else's problems."

"_Okay, I'll check in on him when I can and tell the other guys to keep an eye out if he finally starts going out by himself."_

"Thanks, Sam."

"_He's a sweet kid, Morgan. I don't want to see him get all worked up over this. He deserves a chance at a normal life."_

"I know. We'll have you over for burgers when the snow melts." Derek hung up and went back to his paperwork-determined to finish and leave on time. However, he couldn't ignore the shadow hanging over his desk.

"What's wrong?" Hotch quietly demanded.

"Spencer didn't take being sent home very well. That was Sam, one of the officers by our house; he walked the kid home and wanted to know what was going on."

"Damn, it." Hotch quietly swore.

Morgan looked up in shock. His boss was always composed and well spoken at work.

"Fix this." The older man said and walked off to his office.

"Easy enough for you to say." Derek mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss said standing in the same spot that Hotch had just vacated.

Derek sighed, rudely ignored her, and headed to Garcia's office.

x-x

"Hey, Chocolate Muffin, what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Depends."

"It's for Spencer." Morgan smiled at her reaction.

"Anything."

"You are so wrapped around his little finger."

"Oh, hush." She threw a fuzzy ball at him and he caught it effortlessly.

x-x

Five o'clock finally arrived and Morgan signed off on the last of his paperwork. He looked up to find Garcia standing in front of his desk. "All ready?"

"Yep, just need my well muscled man to carry everything to the car." She flipped a blue-streaked curl over her shoulder.

"See, I knew you were just using me for your brawn toy." He pushed away from the desk and retrieved his coat from the rack in the corner.

"Oh, please. You think of me as your Spencer pacifier."

"Well, . . . if the shoe fits." He didn't dare step any closer to her.

"With your big feet, I'm definitely a one-size gal." She pushed up the pink fur collar of her coat and started putting on a pair of velvet, pink leopard gloves.

x-x

"Honey, we're home!" Garcia called out when she stepped into Morgan's house and stamped her feet to remove the snow.

Clooney poked his head out of the kitchen and whined. "Dinner's almost ready." Spencer called.

"Let's leave this here; we can surprise him after we eat." Morgan whispered to her and stashed the bags in the coat closet. He walked in to find Spencer stirring some kind of sauce and Garcia pulling his head down to kiss his cheek.

"I really missed you at the office today, Sweet Thang. What has my lovely little man servant been up to?"

"Garcia!" Both men cried.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You better be glad you're willing to wipe my butt and clean up puke or I wouldn't be able to love you after that." Spencer said.

"Good one." Morgan said and tried to high-five Spencer, but he didn't get it. _Oh, well. He's making progress._

Derek shooed the pink and purple tornado out of Spencer's way and pulled the Texas Toast out of the oven on the counter. "You need any help?"

"The sauce will be done in a couple of minutes and I'll bring everything out."

x-x

Spencer pushed food around his plate and nibbled on small pieces of the chicken. Every other minute he stopped and rubbed at the scar on his right wrist. It had become a nervous habit that dated back to his incessant scratching while the wounds healed over and scabs covered the stitches.

"Stop." Morgan covered the wrist he was scratching. Spencer looked up into the dark serious eyes. "We have a surprise for you."

_Great, I don't think I can handle any more surprises in one day._ Spencer rubbed his temples. He stood up and picked up his plate and glass. "I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Penelope stood up and took the dishes from his hands. "No, Sweet Pea. I promise you will like this." She followed Morgan to the coat closet and helped him carry the bags down the hall to the office. "Come on, Spencer." She called over her shoulder.

He reluctantly followed them. Garcia was busy pulling items from three different bags and Morgan had set up a second table that butted up against his own computer desk. "What is all this?"

"This," she spread her hand out towards the computer equipment, "is you working from home. I can keep you up on a screen with me at the office and any time Strauss comes by, simply flip your screen off."

Everything shifted out of focus when his eyes became watery. "You really do still want me to help out?" Spencer asked.

"Of course we do! I told you this wasn't about you. I don't lie to you, Reid." Morgan said.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I know you've been pushed away a lot in your life, but I will never do that. We had to get you out of the office so Hotch doesn't get fired. He really values your help on cases. You have this amazing, yet weird, brain and it makes connections none of us see." Morgan grabbed his hands. "Do you know how this particular arrangement came about?"

Spencer shook his head no; his voice was not steady enough to reply.

"When Hotch found out you were upset, Sam called me by-the-way, he told me to fix it."

Reid smiled at his friend and caretaker. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, you need to whip up one of those fancy baking concoctions of yours and invite him over for dinner." Morgan wrapped him in a firm hug and then pushed him into the chair so Garcia could explain how to connect into Quantico.

**A/N: I am looking for some case ideas for this story and a couple of others. Please send me a PM with your ideas for some cases for the team.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

warnings: none

_February 4_

The gray haired therapist motioned for Spencer to take a seat. He watched the young man carefully and took notice of the multiple layers and drooping eyes. "How are you today, Spencer?"

"Okay." Reid mumbled.

"You don't look okay. Are you still having side effects?" He asked in a calm, soothing voice.

A long finger scratched the side of his nose before it retreated into the depths of the pocket on his sweater. "I'm only sick occasionally now, but I'm always cold."

Dr. Shelton watched the eyes droop closed and then pop back open. A crumpled tissue appeared and wiped at the Rudolph-colored nose. "Today is the day that Derek normally joins us."

"He's on a case." Spencer quickly supplied.

"How does that make you feel that he isn't here?"

"I wish we could have a routine, but I understand. His job is very important, and he helps so many people."

"But you need him just as much as they do."

Spencer nodded his head.

"What would you say if he could join us?" Dr. Shelton watched the eyes pop up. He smiled gently at the young man that he admired so much for his ability to keep living. "I have a surprise for you. Penelope helped me set it up." He walked over to his desk, used the mouse to click a couple of times, smiled, and turned the monitor around to face Spencer.

"Derek?"

"Hey, kid. You didn't think I would miss another one of our appointments did you?"

Spencer walked over to the desk and raised his hand toward the monitor but stopped midway. He looked up at the doctor. "How?"

"Penelope helped me set everything up and I checked in with Derek right before your appointment." Dr. Shelton walked around the desk and guided Spencer into the chair closest to the monitor. He then sat in the other chair. "Now, unless Derek is literally chasing the bad guys, he won't have to miss your weekly appointments."

"Thank you."

The doctor reached over and squeezed the hand clutching the arm of the chair. "Your welcome."

x-x

It was a great session, and Spencer had finally told him how anxious he had been over things that had transpired lately.

"How is he really doing, Doc?" Morgan asked from the monitor.

"He really is doing well, Derek. In fact, I think once his seizure medication is settled that we can start tapering off his visits. We'll start with once a week and make our combined sessions only every other week. Spencer is starting to cope with things on his own. Right now this is an outlet that gives him a safe place to voice his concerns. I'm very pleased with his progress. Six months ago he barely trusted you, couldn't function most days, and made no decisions about anything in his life. Now, he's venting his frustrations, is dealing with side effects in a conducive manner, and he is even confident enough to use the stove at home and take up the responsibilities of caring for himself and a dog.

"Spencer is going to be okay, Derek. After we reduce his appointments with me, we can start weaning him off the medication for his anxiety. I want to be careful so that we don't upset the apple cart of his medication cocktail, so we will go very slowly in this area."

"Thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome, Derek. He is an amazing person."

x-x

_February 8_

"Come on, Sweet Pea, if you take this it will make you feel better." Garcia said.

Spencer wiped his nose with a fresh tissue. "Can't think with that." He wheezed.

"But you are all congested."

"I want to help."

She smiled at the tall man propped up on four pillows but managing to look like a small child in a big bed. "Sweetie, you need rest. If you don't get better we can't use that big ol' brain of yours." Garcia tapped the side of his head.

The young man capitulated and swallowed the pills with his apple juice. She pulled the covers up and tucked him in. Then she walked to the end of the bed and pulled up a corner to take the now cold hot water bottle out. It would need to be refilled with the warm liquid to help Spencer fight off the chills that had been almost constant with this particular medication.

Clooney followed her through the house and waited for a treat while she answered the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"_Hi Baby Girl. How is he?" Derek asked._

"Miserable."

"_We'll be back in about four hours. The paperwork is almost finished and then we're heading to the hotel to get our bags. See you soon."_

"Bye, Love." She hung up the house phone and dropped a dog biscuit into Clooney's open mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I absolutely have to thank my readers for their wonderful reviews that have topped 200! You guys are amazing. The number of story and author alerts is also astounding.

Chapter 19

warnings: none

_June 20_

Morgan knocked on the open office door.

"Come in."

"Hotch, I was wondering if I could get some time off. Spencer and I would like to go up to Indiana for a memorial for Pete."

"How long?" Hotch asked.

"Two days, Spencer is going to go through what is left in the house and we are making a final decision on whether to sell it or not."

"I can do two days. Fill out the paperwork before you leave today."

x-x

_June 24_

Spencer and Derek stood in front of the granite stone and listened to one of the deputies speaking. Spencer kept tugging at the cuff of his shirt, and Derek reached over and covered his hands. This was all so overwhelming for the young man. He had managed to build a new life and put this behind him. A picture of Peter sat on his nightstand and he told the picture good night every evening when he crawled into bed. The man hadn't been forgotten, but the events that led up to him leaving had been put away. Standing here in the summer breeze, smelling the fresh cut roses, and looking at the picture of the man in uniform embossed on the stone made everything rush back and push down on his shoulders. His breathing was becoming ragged and the buzzing in his ears was annoying. When the dark spots became too much he leaned over to Derek, "I need to sit down now."

"It's almost over." Derek whispered back.

"No, I'm going to pass out."

x-x

Morgan quickly wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and pulled him toward the red SUV. He pushed the tall man into the passenger seat and laid it back as far as it would go. "Take slow breaths." He rubbed the pale fingers in his hand. The dark circles around the wide eyes seemed to darken as he watched.

"I'm, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kid. Take all the time you need."

Slowly, the quick breathing turned into an even rhythm. The fingers went slack in his hand, and he looked up to see Spencer's head turned slightly. He hoped the boy was sleeping and not actually passed out. After reaching over and fixing the seatbelt into place, he turned around to see Jenny standing beside the vehicle.

x-x

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think it was just a little too much for him."

"How has he been doing? It's been a while since we received a letter." Jenny asked.

"He's doing really well, Jenny; I promise. Garcia has been doing some kind of project with him and they work on it every night for almost two hours. His mom even wrote me a letter asking what was wrong." Derek smiled, "I had to make him sit down and send her a letter. Sorry I didn't ask if he had talked to any of you."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "It's okay, we just wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting depressed and shutting everyone out. I think it is wonderful the way he has been able work with you at the FBI. His mind is so wonderful, and it was so heartbreaking seeing everything fall out from under him."

"He's doing good, Jenny, really good."

"Did you decide what to do with the house?"

"I think he is going to sell it, but I'm not sure when. It's the last thread holding him here."

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Tell him it is okay to sell it. He is still welcome here even if he doesn't have a house. Anyone will be happy to put him up when he comes to visit and . . . and tell him it's okay to not visit, too." She wiped another tear away. "We love him and want him to be happy. It's clear from his letters and seeing him yesterday at the memorial dinner that he is happy and healthy."

"You're a good woman, Jenny. This town is very special to have taken care of him the way they did." Derek gave her a long hug and then climbed into the driver's seat.

x-x

It was around eight o'clock when Spencer began to wake. He could tell the sun was going down and felt the movement of the SUV attempting to lull him back to sleep or unconsciousness. His head felt a little muzzy, so he was afraid that he had actually passed out. Carefully, he blinked his eyes open.

"Hey there. Do you want something to eat?"

"I c-," he coughed a couple of times to clear his throat. "I could eat."

"Good, there's a Chick-fil-a at the next exit." Morgan answered.

x-x

Spencer dipped another waffle fry in his ketchup. "I think I'm going to call Dr. Shelton for an appointment when we get back."

"Okay, but remember that just because today was hard doesn't mean you're having a setback."

He lowered his eyes and swirled patterns in the puddle of ketchup on his foil wrapper. "I know. Everyone gets sad or melancholy on the anniversary of a loved one's death, but I still want to talk to him."

"If that's what you want, I don't have a problem with it. He said you could make an appointment whenever you wanted."

Spencer looked up and saw the warm smile directed at him. It felt so good to have someone that cared about him. He loved the way Derek always tried to make everything okay but still allowed him to be his own man. It was easier to talk to Dr. Shelton about things that Derek would think he needed to fix even though they weren't broken. He loved that about the man Peter had made promise to take care of him, but it also made him feel guilty sometimes, and neither one of them needed this unnecessary burden. The doctor would let him talk and make his own conclusions and leave it at that. He stepped in when it was really necessary and to make sure Spencer didn't do anything drastic. It was liberating to make his own decisions but to know that safety net was there. Some day, he hoped he wouldn't worry about having a net to catch him, but that day wasn't today.

x-x

_August 1_

Spencer hunched in on himself and pulled his brown sweater closed before crossing his arms over his chest. He was not comfortable waiting for Derek in the upscale restaurant.

"Hey, Kiddo. Ready to eat?" Morgan rushed through the large glass doors and adjusted his tie as he walked. He stepped up to the podium, "Morgan, table for two."

"Just one moment." The hostess replied.

They were seated quickly and their appetizers arrived promptly. "This is really good." Morgan said.

"Mhhmm," Spencer finished chewing and wiped his mouth. "Derek, I was wondering. Well, I um . . . I wanted to know um . . ."

Morgan chuckled, "Just spit it out."

"I really like working with you. And um . . . I've been reading all of the books in Hotch's office and um—"

"Yeah, he mentioned that. It took him years to read those texts and you come in there with that lighting brain of yours and make it look easy."

"Is he mad?" Spencer asked quickly, feeling the anxiety building in his stomach.

"Not hardly, just said it's distracting as hell to watch your mind work."

"I'm sorry."

Morgan reached over and patted his hand. "No, that was a compliment."

"Is there any way that I can work with you officially?" Spencer finally blurted out.

He watched Morgan's eyes almost pop out of his head. "I mean, I already have three PhDs and I've been studying all of the profiling texts; I already help Garcia out with the geographic profiles and victimology; I—"

"Whoa, slow down. I would love to have you working with us officially. However, it's not something I can promise, but I do promise to talk to Hotch about it."

"Thank you. I want this so much, Derek."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

warnings: none

_August 4_

The BAU team collected their folders from the conference room table. Morgan pushed a couple of sheets of paper into his top folder. "Hotch, are you available for lunch?"

"If you don't mind a late lunch, I can be. There is a staff meeting in ten minutes."

"I can wait." Morgan walked toward the door.

"Is this something important?" The Unit Chief shuffled his folders into a different order.

"Yes, but it is not urgent. I'll see you when you are finished." The men separated at the door and each went to their desk.

x-x

Hotch placed his tray on the table and removed his salad and bowl of soup. Morgan sat across from him with his roast beef sandwich.

"So, what's going on?" Hotch asked.

"The other night Spencer asked me if there was any way that he could work with us in an official capacity. He already has three PhDs and he has been reading all of your textbooks."

"I know. He reads like a man on a mission."

"I guess he is. Everything has been going so smooth that he's starting to contemplate his future."

Hotch stared him in the eyes for a long minute. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy for him. I think he wants to get a job so he can contribute financially." Morgan dipped his sandwich in his sauce before taking a bite.

"I'll be honest with you. I would love to have him on our team. His brain works circles around us."

"So what is the 'but' that I hear coming?"

Hotch wiped his mouth. "It basically comes down to the fact that I don't think he will pass the physical."

"He hasn't had a seizure in months and his therapist cleared him."

"Morgan, our line of work is stressful. Even though I think he can handle it, medical records show that he will always have epilepsy, and he will always have a _history_ of PTSD. Let me look into it. I have a friend that works in the applicant evaluations, and she could give me a heads up. That boy is doing amazing, and I do not want to get his hopes up. I can't see him let down again."

Morgan smirked. "I've told him you care, but he doesn't want to believe me. He says that you can't possibly have a soft side."

"Well, you just keep on letting him think that." Hotch picked a few more brown pieces of lettuce out of his salad.

x-x

_August 14_

Spencer kept rubbing at the scar on his right wrist.

"Calm down, Spencer." Derek said.

"I can't; everyone is looking at me. I'm not dressed appropriately. Why did you bring me to a fancy restaurant?" He watched Derek place his napkin in his lap and sigh deeply before taking a drink of his red wine. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it.

"I talked to Hotch about you being able to work for the BAU in an official capacity."

"He said no. It's okay, Derek. I appreciate the fact that you asked."

"No, he didn't say no. He wants you to work with us, but you would have to go through the academy, and he checked with his friend in admissions." Derek took another long drink.

Spencer wanted to sip his drink, but he could feel his hands shaking in anticipation of the coming blow.

"Apparently, your past medical history means more than your current well being."

"I-It's okay. I understand. I-I just really thought things were g-going well and I w-want to contribute to my financial care. It must have cost a fortune for all of the prescriptions and doctor visits. I-I j-just d-don't w-w-w-want to b-b-b-be a b-burden." He kept his eyes glued to the napkin in his lap and continued to pull his straw paper to bits.

"Spencer, look at me." Morgan laid his fork down on his plate. "You are not a burden. Peter had a trust fund set up to take care of all your medical bills and if needed to provide you with home care and someone to take care of your finances."

Spencer was shocked. He almost chocked on the saliva in his throat. He had money. Money to take care of himself. "But, but how? When? Why?"

Morgan was smiling. "Peter's adoptive family was well off. He was a cop Spencer; he knew what could happen to him. It was really just chance that I came into your life. Peter never wanted you to worry about any of this. He knew you were doing the best that you could and that wasn't going to pay for your care. Everything was already set up. In fact, I had a fight with the lawyer to be able to take you with me. I had to agree that I would provide for all of your non-medical needs and to forward all medical bills to the lawyer that would handle paying for them."

"B-but—"

"No, buts Spencer. I promised Pete and I keep my promises. I am really glad that you came into my life. The money doesn't matter to me, but I want you to know that you are not a financial burden. You have never been a burden. I will always take care of you no matter what. If you want to get your own place, that is okay but I'll still be there to make sure you are taken care of and to fix things. Pete always called me a fixer when we were growing up. I know that's why in his last moments that he wanted me to fix you. He would be so proud of how well you are doing now."

Spencer wiped at the tears running down his cheeks and sniffed the snot that threatened to drip from his nose. He looked up when Derek patted his hand.

"Eat your dessert so we can go home."

x-x

_August 28_

"Morgan, my office, please." Hotch called from the catwalk.

"Sir," he shut the door and took a seat.

"I have been doing some research and found out that we can hire a consultant to work with the BAU in a paid position."

"Seriously?" Derek was shocked but excited.

Hotch pulled out a stack of papers. "Now don't get too excited yet. There is an internship position that we can apply for that would give Spencer more backing to obtain the consultant position. I have been encouraged to go this route if we really hope to hire him and keep him. Are you up to the paperwork?"

"Can I have Spencer work on it?"

Hotch finally smirked a little. "You are going to dump your paperwork on him?"

"He lives for this kind of thing, man."

"Well, he'll probably do a better job any way. Have him come in and work on it in Garcia's office."

Morgan left the office and before he reached his own desk, pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!"

**A/N: It has been an extremely busy past two weeks with four birthdays and finding time for the new man in my life. So, I can't promise that the next chapter will come out on Wednesday of next week. I may skip next Wednesday so that I can resume posting on Wednesdays the following week. Chapter 21 is almost finished but it has to go through two betas before I will post it. Plus, if I need to skip a week that will give me time to catch up so hopefully there will not be any more breaks before this is finished.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

warnings: none

_October 2_

"Morgan, we need to discuss the internship." Hotch said before entering his office.

Derek quickly followed the older man and hoped for good news. "What is it?"

"We received approval to bring him on. Now, this includes traveling with us to the current case. Do you think he can handle the constant change of surroundings?"

Derek thought long and hard about his answer. "The only thing we can do is try. It might not be smooth the first couple of times, but I think he deserves the chance."

Hotch pulled out several papers. "I agree. Here," he handed over the stack, "have him fill these out and get an ID made."

x-x

_October 15_

"We have a case." JJ called down into the bullpen. Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid gathered their coffees and headed to the conference room.

Once everyone was seated, she pressed the remote to activate the video screen. "Kansas City, Kansas. So far we have three teenage boys ranging in age from 12 to 16 that were kidnapped from their homes and tortured for a week before they were dumped in their own back yards."

Spencer sucked in a deep breath when he looked at the photos of the three boys. Bruises covered their faces and bare torsos; ligature marks were brutally plain in the crystal clear images that showed every angle. He rubbed his own wrists in discomfort and swallowed with much difficulty. Derek's hand rested on his shoulder heavily. "I'm okay." Spencer whispered. It was true-he was okay-but these boys weren't okay.

He saw Hotch and Derek exchange several glances before the meeting was over. This was going to be hard, but he wanted to succeed at something.

Everyone gathered their files, and Spencer tried not to look at the pictures when he scooted them into his own folder. He looked up and saw that Hotch was the only one left in the room besides Derek. "I'm okay, really. It's just . . . I know how those boys feel. We _have_ to find the Unsub, Hotch. I want, no I _need,_ to work this case with you. I promise you won't be sorry."

"I'm not judging you, Reid. I just want to make sure that this isn't more than you can handle. You've been through a lot, but I know how strong you are. You don't have to prove anything to the team or me. We all have cases that we need to step away from at times. If you ever need to, you promise me you will let me know."

"I promise."

"Very well; get your go-bag and be on the plane in thirty minutes."

x-x

Morgan watched Reid examining the pictures and looking back through the files of information. The long fingers kept flexing and rubbing his wrists in a repetitive motion. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure I know all the information we have forwards and back. I don't want us to have to wait for more victims to get the information we need. This unsub likes control. These boys have old bruises that didn't come from their kidnapper. They were being controlled long before he got a hold of them."

"What else do you see?" Hotch asked from his seat across the aisle.

"All of the boys are the new kids at school. Even if they didn't hang out at the school, they may have communicated with each other." Spencer replied.

"I'll have Garcia do some digging. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to take the first victim. Interview the parents, check out the kid's room, and get Garcia hooked into his computer. She may be able to find something that forensics didn't look for. Rossi, you take the second victim. I'll take the third. Reid, you go with JJ to the station and get things set up." Hotch finished the brief.

Spencer watched everyone settle into their seats. Some of them looked over the file and others sat there going over things in their heads. He had a bad feeling that this was going to be worse than he thought.

x-x

"You can take the first shower." Derek said.

"Okay." Spencer fumbled with his bags and kept taking things out, rearranging them, and then putting them back in the bag.

Derek walked over and took the agitated hands in his own to still them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spencer tried to pull his hands away.

"Is it the case?"

"No."

"Then what?" Derek waited patiently.

"I'll be okay." Spencer spat out.

"Hey, look at me, please." Derek waited for the younger man to calm and focus. "I know you will be okay. I just want to know what's going on."

"The break in routine is a little disconcerting . . . but I'll be okay. Promise." He rushed to assure Derek.

"It takes a little getting used to, but eventually it will become routine. And I know you'll be okay, but it's really okay to tell me you need a little break or just a little time to sort yourself. Hotch understands this, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come here." Derek pulled Spencer in for a tight hug, and they stayed that way for a few minutes while the younger man took some deep breaths. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Any time, kid."

x-x

_October 18_

It took three days, but they had finally made a connection. Now, the team was suiting up to help the locals bring in Willy Stanton, a nineteen year-old that had been shuffled through schools and had befriended the boys after school hours, but then it turned physical and one of his "young" friends had reported him for getting too rough.

Spencer sat in the SUV wearing his own Kevlar vest and fanning himself. No one had bothered to mention how hot bullet proof wear was.

He listened to the team clearing the house through the white earpiece he wore. The internship didn't allow him to go into situations where guns were likely to go off. Plus, Hotch and Morgan had threatened to skin him if he so much as looked at the unsub.

"_Willy Stanton put down the gun!" Morgan commanded._

"I've got the kid in the back yard. Call an ambulance." Hotch requested.

Spencer listened to everything intently. When the shot rang out from the house, it echoed over the earpiece and he thought he was going to wet his pants. Images of his own kidnapper flashed behind his closed eyes. He was brought back to reality when he heard the young boy whimpering in the background. That was all it took to pull him from the vehicle.

He walked straight to the back yard and quickly spotted Jessie Albright sitting on the bench of an old picnic table. The boy was alone while everyone else wandered around gathering evidence or giving orders. Spencer walked over and knelt down in front of the scared teen. "How are you doing, Jessie?"

Blackened eyes opened to stare at him. "I know you're scared but you're safe now. My name's Spencer. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The boy nodded his head and the shaking continued to rack his beaten body. Spencer carefully sat down beside him and gently put his arm around Jessie. "It'll be hard, but you survived this and eventually you'll get better."

"How can you be so sure?"

"B-because I survived being kidnapped and tortured, just like you."

The boy turned in his arms and clung to his waist when the sobs finally broke through. Spencer simply held on. When he looked up, he saw Hotch and Morgan staring at him. Morgan slowly made his way over. "The ambulance will be here any minute." Derek said.

"Do you mind if I go to the hospital and stay with him until he's ready for me to leave?" Spencer saw the questioning look. "He needs me right now." He swallowed hard before continuing. "And . . . and I need to do this."

"I'll pick you up when we are done at the station. JJ will grab our things from the hotel."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

warnings: none

_October 25_

"Morgan and Reid, I want you two to go to the hospital and interview Kyle Sanders. Prentiss and Rossi, go to the last crime scene. JJ and I will head to the station to set things up and get the press corralled." Hotch said.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone deplaned and headed to separate SUVs. Derek picked up the folder and began flipping through it. "What are you looking for?" Spencer asked and fastened his seatbelt.

"The address so I can program the GPS."

"No need for that. I memorized the street map for the city on our way here."

Derek looked over at the other man who sat there like it was just something you should expect to hear. "You seem normal and then you go and say something like that."

"And where would you be without my directions?" Spencer retorted.

"Toronto."

"That's right. Now drive, Tonto."

Derek smirked when the younger man gestured for him to go with his hand. "Who died and made you the Lone Ranger?"

"Clayton Moore."

"Why did I have to ask?" Derek mumbled. "Alright, Kemo Sabe, where to?" Derek smiled when Spencer began his ramble about the city while giving directions. It was so good to see the boy confident enough to joke with him. Sometimes it was painfully obvious that young Spencer had been segregated from his peers emotionally and socially because of his vast intelligence that set him on a whole other plane of thinking.

x-x

"Kyle Sanders?" Morgan asked.

The black and blue face turned toward them. "Yes."

"We're with the FBI. I'm Agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I've already told the police everything I can remember." The boy said.

"We look at things a little differently and ask different questions." Reid stepped closer to the bed and laid his hand on the rail. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and try to picture the place you were held."

"No." Kyle whimpered.

"It's alright. Take my hand." Reid waited for Kyle to take his long fingers and wrapped his other hand around them both. "Now take some slow breaths. You have a hold of my hand. You know you are safe. Now close your eyes. Slow . . . deep breaths.

"You are at school; it is the end of the day. What are you doing?"

"Standing on the steps, waiting for Victor."

Reid looked over at Morgan and saw him taking notes. "Who is Victor?" He gently asked.

"He's our neighbor, sometimes comes to pick me up when mom isn't . . . well."

"What is wrong with your mother, Kyle?"

"She's sick, cancer; sometimes . . . she can't drive." He inhaled sharply when he shifted in the bed.

"What did you hear while you waited?" Reid's smooth voice calmed the boy and took him back into the interview.

"The other kids were talking about the ball game our school won the day before. Then this man showed up and said he was Victor's brother and that he was taking me home. I . . . I asked why Victor couldn't pick me up, and he said that my mom had gotten worse; he took her to the hospital but wanted to stay with her. She . . . she had had a very bad night, so . . . so I . . . I thought it was true and went with him." Kyle was starting to cry, and Morgan motion for Reid to move the interview along before they lost the kid.

"What happened when you got in the car?"

"W-we d-drove for a few blocks, and then he just reached over and punched me in the face . . . h-hard. I was d-dizzy th-then. Th-there were a lot of trees g-going by. M-my ears were r-ringing. Th-th-then I-I-I d-don't re-remember."

"You did really well, Kyle. Why don't you rest now?" Reid straightened the blankets and then pulled them up to the boy's chin. He walked out of the room with Morgan and stopped to lean against the wall to focus on his breathing.

Morgan turned back to him and placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Reid couldn't talk right now so he nodded his head. That boy's pain sent shards of empathy cutting across his insides. Dylan's face flashed across his closed eye lids, and he popped them open with a gasp.

"Hey," Morgan grasped his arms.

"No." Reid whispered and jerked away. "Don't."

"Spencer." Morgan snapped.

He looked at the other man and then his surroundings. The hospital walls came into focus and then the noises from the nurses' desk and the dinging of the elevator brought him back to reality.

"What happened?"

"Flashback. I'm okay now."

"That's it; you are going to the hotel and resting."

He grabbed Morgan's arm before he could dial the phone. "No, I'm okay. That boy is just hurting so much, and I know that feeling so well."

"Okay, for now, but I'm keeping my eye on you, and I _am_ telling Hotch about the flash back."

Spencer hung his head but followed the older man out to the black SUV.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it was a good place to stop and make sure you got a new chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

warnings: none

Morgan and Reid entered the station and went directly to the room they could see was set up for the team.

"What did you get?" Hotch asked when they entered.

"The unsub studies the family long enough to develop a good story that the kids will believe. These boys all have something going on at home that helps separate them from their peers." Morgan replied.

Reid went over to the white board and began a catalog of the victims.

"Reid should interview the other two victims."

Hotch looked at Morgan questioningly.

"He's good, Hotch, really good with them. They will tell him anything he wants to know." Morgan said.

"Okay, Prentiss, you go with Reid. Morgan, I want you to come with me to the schools."

x-x

_October 30_

Five days later, everyone boarded the plane and sunk into their seats with resolve. The unsub had been caught but would probably be deemed mentally incompetent to stand trial. Four more boys had been abducted, and the last two were a total loss. Jonathon Frazier had tried suicide three times and would probably never leave Wayside Mission Care Facility. Jason Alexander had been strangled by the unsub when he became enraged that the team had found him.

Spencer felt at a total loss of what to do with himself. It was good to help the boys that survived, but he could totally relate to Jonathon Frazier and knew that if Peter had not been there for him, he would have been committed to some care facility or died on the streets. The flashbacks worried him, but he didn't want to stop working with the team. It was finally a way for him to give back what Peter and Derek had given him.

x-x

_October 31_

The team slowly walked into the briefing room, and everyone took their self-appointed seats. Reid even had his own chair next to Morgan.

"I know we didn't save everyone, but we did a good job. Morgan, I'm glad you didn't take out your frustration on the unsub." Hotch said.

"As bad as I wanted it, Hotch, the man wasn't stable. I hate what he did to those boys and he definitely deserves to be punished . . . harshly . . . but he needs help, too." Morgan scrubbed his face with both hands.

"Reid, I have to say that you are really amazing with the victims. I know sometimes it hits too close to home, but I want you to take the lead with victimology and interviews on future cases. You just remember that if it ever gets to be too much, just tell me." Hotch said.

"I will, and thanks for working so hard to get me on the team."

Hotch handed out consults that needed to be worked up and dismissed everyone.

x-x

_October 15, the following year_

Reid watched a tall man in a dark suit walk into the BAU bullpen. He had a visitor's pass but seemed to know where he was going when he headed straight to Hotch's office.

A few moments later, Hotch opened his office door. "Reid, Morgan, my office."

Reid couldn't remember doing anything wrong, but it still felt like he was in trouble. He stared at Morgan with a slightly panicked look and wrung his hands nervously.

"You're not in trouble." Morgan said, smiling down at him. "Come on, kid."

He quietly followed the older man into the office and took a seat on the long couch since there was only one other chair. Morgan sat beside him and stretched out his hand to shake the stranger's extended limb.

"I have drawn up the paperwork you asked for Agent Morgan. Now, I just need both of your signatures."

Morgan picked up the papers and began flipping through them. Reid was really confused. "What is this?"

"I am relinquishing my guardianship of you. I'll still have a Medical Power of Attorney, but that is only for emergencies if you are unable to make decisions." Morgan said.

"B-but why?" Reid worried that he had done something wrong and began scratching at the scars on his wrists.

Morgan reached over and stilled the hands. "You've done nothing wrong, Spencer. You are doing well now. The doctors have released you with the exception of the neurologist that you'll have the rest of your life. Now you have a job and you are a valuable asset to the community. There is no reason for me to maintain the guardianship. You are perfectly capable of making decisions on your own."

"But what if I don't want you to leave?" Reid watched Morgan smile and look at Hotch.

"I'm not going any where, Spencer. This is all just the legal aspects. You don't have to make decisions on your own if you don't want to, but now you can. You can live with me as long as you want or you can get your own place. The team will still be here and so will I. In fact, Hotch has another surprise for you."

Reid looked over at his usually stern faced boss. "You completed the internship on October 1st, and now I can offer you a full-time paid consultant position."

"**I'll have a paying job?"**

"Yes." Derek smirked and raised his hand toward the younger man's hair to ruffle it.

Spencer grabbed the hand before it could make contact. "Don't touch the hair. I have to look professional now."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter starts a new case. This will be the last case for this story. I'm not sure exactly the final number on chapters but it shouldn't be too many.

You can catch a teaser of the next story "Job Enhancements" over on my profile page.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So sorry for the delay. The computer has been wiped and re-setup. Hopefully, things will go smoothly until the end of the story.

Again, thanks so much to my readers that have reviewed, story alerted, favorited, and been led to my other stories. You guys are the best!

Chapter 24

warnings: none

_April 20_

"Hello?" Spencer answered the phone groggily.

"_Spence, get Derek; we have a case and you need to meet us at the jet in twenty minutes." JJ said._

"'Kay."

"_I'm staying on the phone until I hear you actually get out of bed and go get Derek."_

The young man shoved the covers off his body and dropped the phone when he tried to roll out of bed. He grabbed his glasses and then got down on the floor to pull the phone out from under the bed from where it had slipped. "Are you still there?"

"_Yeah, I am."_

He could hear her chuckling on the other end. "Not funny. Oh, gross!" Spencer shoved Clooney away and used the sleeve of his pajama shirt to wipe the dog drool off his face.

The sleepy man made his way down the hall with Clooney nudging his legs all the way. Quietly, he opened the bedroom door. "Sic him, Clooney!" The dog eagerly rushed into the room and jumped on the bed, pouncing his master with his full body and giving him dog kisses.

"Ugh!" Derek shouted in surprise. "Spencer!"

"We're both awake now. Happy?"

"_Yes. See you soon."_

"Who are you talking to?" Derek asked.

"JJ; we have a case and have to be on the jet in twenty minutes. I'm getting coffee."

"Don't take too long."

Spencer waved a hand back toward the man and dog.

x-x

Morgan and Reid were fully awake when they stepped onto the jet and stowed their bags. Reid took their folders from JJ; he then purposely sat in the seat closest to the window so he could see the sunrise when they got above the clouds. He handed over Morgan's folder when the other man was settled.

The pilot closed the door as Hotch took his seat next to Prentiss, which allowed him to sit across from Reid and Morgan. "We are headed to New Mexico. The locals called us in when the body count hit five."

"Why so many?" Morgan asked.

"They know who the unsub is-Daniel Lattimer. He has been in and out of psychiatric hospitals since he was ten."

"Why are we being called if they know who it is?" Reid scratched a place under his chin that he missed when he shaved.

"He's a schizophrenic experiencing a major break. They do not have the expertise to figure out where he is going next. The first three victims were his parents and sister. The pharmacist seemed to be a random victim that just happened to be there when he was having a bad day. His last victim was a school teacher in front of her class. We need to establish a profile and figure out where he is headed as quickly as possible." Hotch said.

Everyone opened their folders and began flipping through the information and pictures. Morgan looked over when Reid gasped. "What is it?"

"L-Look at the unsub."

"Oh my god." Prentiss let slip from her mouth.

Morgan stared down at the pictures and couldn't believe that the black man in the senior portrait could have been his twin.

He looked over at Reid. The kid looked sick, and he couldn't take his eyes off of the photograph. Morgan gently took the folder from the stiff fingers and closed it before laying it on the table. He reached for the pale hand and was surprised when Reid jerked back.

"Sorry . . . sorry." Reid whispered.

"It's okay; it's a bit of a shock to me, too."

"Reid and Prentiss, I want you to visit the teacher's family and find out if she had any connection with Lattimer. Rossi, go to the station and get everything set up. No press. Morgan, you're with me. We're going to the school." Hotch said.

Derek watched Spencer flip through the file, avoiding the pictures as best as possible. He had a feeling that this was going to be a bad one.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

warnings: emotional torment

At eleven that night, Hotch called the team to their conference room. "Garcia is still gathering finances, and there isn't anything else we can do until tomorrow. We need to go back to the hotel and get some rest."

Everyone gathered their belongings and divided up at the black SUVs. Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ hopped into the first vehicle. Morgan took the driver's seat of the other one; Rossi slowly crawled into the passenger seat and Reid took the back, behind Morgan. "Does anyone want something to eat before we go to the hotel?"

"No," Reid mumbled and rubbed his eyes viciously.

"I'm good," Rossi said.

"JJ said the hotel was short on rooms so everyone is sharing. Reid, you're with me."

"'Kay."

Spencer laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. The family had been no help in finding a connection between the teacher and Lattimer. Garcia had managed to pull up information from the social networks that linked the two as having dated some time in the last year. Unfortunately, it didn't help him come up with a victimology or even a geographical profile. He felt less than useless and the video footage from the pharmacy kept replaying in his mind. It brought back vivid memories of his mother and how she would get when her meds needed to be adjusted.

He popped his eyes open before he could continue down that path of thinking. It wouldn't help him catch Lattimer and it would only prolong his own agony about not being able to put the pieces of this puzzle together. Someone else was going to have to die in order for them to be able to catch the crazed man.

x-x

Derek watched Spencer rub his eyes for the tenth time. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired yet."

He smirked at the younger man, "Yes, you are. Now, close the book and go to bed because I'm turning out the lights." After the lights went out, he heard the book snap shut followed by a loud sigh and then the creaking of the bed.

A short time later, Derek was woken by the piercing scream coming from Spencer. He shot out of the bed and flicked on the light. "Spencer! Wake up!" The shout woke the young man, but Derek started back peddling as soon as he saw the stark terror in the wide hazel eyes. "It's okay, Spencer. You're okay." He stepped all the way back to the door when the strong smell of urine hit him. The pounding from the other side of the door vibrated through his back and he quickly threw the chain and let the yelling Hotch into the room.

"What happened?" The older man demanded.

"Reid had a nightmare. When I touched him; he . . . he became terrified. Do something?" Derek begged.

Hotch carefully stepped closer to the bed. "Reid, it's Hotch. Can you talk to me?"

They both watched the frightened man struggle with his breathing. "Reid, you had a nightmare. Can you tell me what it was about?"

Spencer continued to pant but finally managed, "It was Morgan, no . . . no it was Lattimer and . . . and my . . . my mother. Th-they were b-both of-f-f th-their meds. Sh-she didn't know m-me. Th-then Morgan attacked m-me."

"Why don't you change into some clean pajamas and try to go back to sleep?" Hotch said.

"O-okay." Spencer climbed out of bed and grabbed things from his suitcase. He kept glancing back at Derek and shaking his head.

When the younger man finally closed the bathroom door, Morgan turned to Hotch. "Thanks. No wonder he was so afraid of me when I woke him up."

"Come on; I'll help you change the bed." Hotch made a shooing motion at the rest of the team standing in the door way when he came around the end of the bed and started helping Morgan strip everything off.

"I'll get clean sheets." JJ said.

x-x

_April 22_

Reid continued to stare at the map on the wall. The green and red push pins did nothing for his puzzle solving brain. He shoved his hair back from his face with both hands and then reached for his cup of coffee.

"Not going well."

He jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice and knocked over the borrowed ceramic mug. "Damn it." Reid muttered and grabbed for some napkins lying in the middle of the table.

"Let me help."

He jerked his hand back when Morgan's dark hand touched his with fresh napkins.

"Hey, take it easy, kid." Morgan raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry . . . . Just frustrated." He tried to control his rapid pulse and keep the shaking in his hands from being noticed. Since his nightmare, every time he looked at Morgan the man's image blended with that of Lattimer. It was like looking at the unsub while trying to find him.

"It's okay. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing." Spencer turned away from his friend and wrapped his arms around his waist tight. He stared at the white boards and willed Morgan to leave so he could concentrate on what was important.

x-x

Morgan was really starting to worry about Reid. Since that damned nightmare where the younger man thought he was the unsub, he had been pained to know that he had caused the other man to always picture him as Lattimer. He had to find the unsub so they could go home and put this past them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

warnings: none

_April 24_

"_Goddess of all things, what can I do for you my white chocolate?"_

Spencer blushed at the tech analyst's nickname. She was always saying things that made his cheeks go red. "Can you see if there is any family left on Lattimer's mother's side?"

"_Will do sweet thang. Be back in a jiffy."_

"What are you thinking?" Hotch asked from the other side of the large table.

"Even in his skewed mental state, he may seek family support. When things were really bad, my mom would call my grandparents, and they would show up to take care of their daughter."

"And you." Morgan said.

"Not usually." Spencer did not want to go down that road with the team, so he turned back to the white board and made a couple more notes.

Morgan picked up his phone when it vibrated across the table. He pressed the speaker button before saying, "Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"Well, I found out that his mother's mother had property in her name about forty miles south of the last crime scene. Also, the grandmother is still alive."

"What's the address?" Hotch asked.

"Already on your phones. Now, go get the bad guy so my lovelies can come home."

x-x

Morgan fitted a vest on Spencer. "Make sure you stay in the car. Read my lips carefully. IN . . . THE . . . CAR."

"Okay, okay."

"No, it's only okay if you actually follow through."

"Let's go." Hotch motioned for Morgan and Prentiss to follow him while Rossi followed SWAT.

On the front porch, Hotch gave the three-count and motioned for Morgan to kick in the door. "FBI!" they shouted in unison. Hotch rushed through the opening and cleared the left side of the door; Morgan followed through with the right side. Prentiss entered and yelled, "Living room, clear!"

They moved as a cluster into the hall and heard Rossi call from the back that he had a body-the grandmother. Each unit continued through the house clearing rooms. Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss stepped into the kitchen and stared at Rossi examining the body. "He strangled her. It wasn't quick like the others. He wanted something, and she wouldn't give it to him."

"Well, where the hell is he?" Morgan said.

"We've got a cellar door over here." One of the SWAT officers called from in the pantry.

"Go." Rossi said to the rest of the team.

Hotch took point, and they crept down the creaky stairs. The cellar was dimly lit with a single tungsten bulb dangling from the end of a wire. The shelves on the left were covered in canning jars under a thick layer of dust. A breeze caught their attention, and they located the stairs that led up to the backyard.

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other. "Reid," they whispered in unison.

x-x

A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist ending the chapter here. insert evil laughlooks around suspiciously Was that me? I know it had to be that bad computer that has made you wait.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

warnings: some content in flashbacks/delusions might be disturbing.

Spencer sat in the back seat and stared intently at the house, waiting for the team to come back out. He could vaguely hear the shouts of clear from the rooms inside and nervously twisted his fingers, trying to keep them in his lap. His breath was starting to fog up the windows, so he pulled his sweater sleeve down and wiped an area clean. It might have been late April, but the early evening still held a brisk chill.

He turned when the other back door opened and froze; Daniel Lattimer held a knife out towards him and raised a finger to his lips in the universal sign to be quiet. Derek was going to be so pissed.

x-x

Morgan stopped when he reached the curb closest to the SUV. He could see through the front window shield that Lattimer had Reid pulled into his lap with a knife to his throat. The unsub stayed hidden behind the thin body that still wore the FBI Kevlar. He was whispering something into the soft ear, his lips practically kissing.

x-x

"_Oh, god. Oh, god. This can't be happening.__" _Spencer whispered to himself. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw Dylan licking his ear. Blood dripped from the sticky fingers that held the intestines around his throat.

"You've been watching me." Lattimer whispered into his ear.

Spencer couldn't take it anymore. "You can't do this, Dylan. Please," he begged.

"I'll do whatever I want, Samuel." He pulled out a gun and ran the smooth barrel over Spencer's cheek. Lattimer's left hand tightened the knife and broke the skin with the pressure of the blade.

Spencer's eyes dilated with fear, and he started to hyperventilate. All he could see were the bare walls of the cabin. He reached to his neck and pulled at the intestines choking him.

x-x

Hotch gasped. "Shit, he has a gun."

"We've got to get him out of there. Reid's panicking; this is going to end badly."

Hotch motioned for the dark-skinned man to head to the opposite side of the car. This simply could not be happening to that boy; he had stayed in the car like he was supposed to. He watched Reid grab the knife blade with his hands and the blood started pouring while he struggled with Lattimer. "We have to move, NOW."

x-x

Everything moved in slow motion.

Hotch kept his gun pointed at Lattimer and jerked the back door open. Morgan followed suit with the other side. Reid continued to shred his hands on the knife blade he was struggling with. Lattimer was in a state of shock. He held onto the knife tightly, but the gun was being waved around between pointing at Hotch, then at Morgan, and finally pressing against Reid's temple.

"Drop the gun and let him go!" Hotch yelled.

"You can't have Samuel. He's mine! You tried to keep him from me, but I found him."

Hotch and Morgan exchanged looks, but before they could come to a decision, Lattimer continued.

"I love you, Samuel. We're going to be together forever." He placed his head next to Reid's and put the gun to his own temple, and pulled the trigger.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but I am trying to get several chapters through both of my betas so that the rest of this story can be more timely. Am I sorry about the cliffy? Nah, I just love pulling your chains and waiting for the reviews with death threats for the next part. smile


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

warnings: mental torture, possibly a hanky alert for some or at least a high anxiety alert

The three men were momentarily deafened by the shot. Everyone seemed to be frozen as Reid slowly slumped to the side under the weight of Lattimer's dead body.

He felt like the weight was crushing him and blood and brain matter started running into his eyes. Spencer reached up to wipe it away when he saw dark hands grab his bloodied fingers. _"No, no, no! He can't still be alive."_ He jerked away from the hands and stared at the body next to him. Lattimer was indeed dead. The back to the side of his head was a gaping hole of blood and brain. The dark hands were still, and the left one had a finger tangled in the trigger.

More hands began touching him; he struggled to get them off. His face was grabbed and held tight. "Hotch," he whispered. The older man was trying to say something to him, but everything was eerily silent. Spencer couldn't even hear his own voice; he began to panic. Hands were everywhere on him, pulling and touching and dragging him out of the SUV. He stared up at the darkening sky when it was suddenly blocked out by Morgan's face. The image slowly transformed into Daniel Lattimer, and when the hands reached for him, he screamed with everything that was in him.

His collar was ripped open and hands held his head to the side to expose his neck while someone lay across his chest. Spencer knew that he was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything. A stabbing pain went through his shoulder and a moment later he felt like he was floating. The hands began to recede and then he felt numb. Hotch's face blocked everything before it all became one big blur.

There was a strange ringing in his ears followed by all of his muscles tightening to the point of extreme pain. He began choking and the many hands returned to roll him onto his side. The numbness intensified, but he could feel fingers sweeping the inside of his mouth. An immense tiredness fell onto his body, and Spencer thought he could hear voices before he let his eyelids close. He gently slipped into sleep, praying this would all be a nightmare when he woke.

x-x

Hotch watched Lattimer pull the trigger, the sound reverberated through the SUV and left his ears ringing. His heart froze when both Lattimer and Reid fell over in the seat.

Over the ringing in his ears, he heard Morgan scream, "No!"

The blood and brain matter spreading over the boy's face was horrifying. It was a relief to see him move. He watched Morgan intercept the bloody hands heading straight for the mess on his face. Hotch broke out of his shock and rushed around to the other side when Reid started panicking. It was like watching a nightmare unfold in real-time.

Spencer was staring at the body next to him. Hotch grabbed his face. "Spencer! Spencer, he's dead." The younger man pushed at his boss's hands, smearing blood everywhere. He watched the boy look at him without understanding and panic set in again.

"Help me get him out." He said to Morgan.

They pulled the struggling man out and onto the ground. Morgan crouched over him and tried to break through Spencer's panic. This only made things worse, and the young genius began screaming.

"We need help over here, medic!" Hotch called.

The two uniformed men rushed to their side with gear in tow. "I don't think he can hear us. The shot was right next to his ear. He also shredded his hands on the knife that was held to his throat. A lot of the blood is from the other guy, though." Hotch informed them. He eyed Morgan and saw the deep concern that was barely being contained.

The older paramedic grabbed Spencer's collar and ripped it open. Buttons flew effortlessly out of the way. "Grab the Ativan." He said to the EMT. Hotch held Reid's head to the side while the EMT laid across the thin chest and pushed the shoulder down, exposing the muscle.

Spencer finally stopped screaming and lay still. Everyone removed their hands as Hotch leaned over the young man, trying to get his attention. He watched the hazel eyes focus for only a moment before they seemed to lose clarity. "Spencer, can you hear me? Do you know what happened?"

"Shit, he's seizing." Morgan yelled from above Reid's head.

Hotch heard the gagging sounds and helped the medics roll Spencer onto his side. He watched the older man carefully clear the boy's mouth. "Breathing cleared," he called to the other medic to relay to the hospital. The seizure ended and they began preparing him for transport.

Hotch offered gentle words of comfort and pushed the unruly hair back from the blood-caked face. "Just relax, Spencer; it's over now." The frightened eyes finally closed.

He glanced over at Morgan and saw how frustrated he was at having to take a back seat to someone else in taking care of the young man that the whole team had grown fond of. Prentiss and Rossi coaxed the black man into moving to one of the other SUVs so he could go to the hospital. "I'll make sure that I stay with him." He told Morgan.

x-x

Morgan was devastated. The terror in those soft hazel eyes when they looked at him was like a fist straight to his heart that twisted, ripped it out, and then stomped on it for good measure. If Daniel Lattimer wasn't already dead, he'd beat that horrible face until it was unrecognizable, and Spencer wouldn't be able to see him as an unsub ever again.

Prentiss was saying something, but he ignored her in favor of keeping his eyes glued to the ambulance in front of them. The seizure worried him; it had been months since the last one. Reid's neurologist was convinced they had finally found the right medication in the right dosage. Morgan knew the boy wasn't up for any more medication experimentation.

x-x

A/N: I am a bit stressed after writing this so I thought it would be a good place to let us all catch our breath. If I get the whole story finished and beta checked, I'll probably make the last chapters a little more frequent.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

warnings: none

Hotch took in the chaos of the emergency room while he followed the stretcher into a room.

"Sir, you need to go to the waiting room." A nurse told him.

"No, I'm staying with him."

"Sir, please."

He whipped out his badge, "I am Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, and this man has just been in a hostage situation. His best friend, who is his guardian, looks just like the man that did this to him. I am NOT going any where."

She backed down and then took the clip board that was thrust into her hands. "Um, can you fill these out?"

"Possibly, but SSA Derek Morgan should be in the waiting room any minute now, and he has Spencer's MPO." Hotch moved over to the bed that Reid had been transferred to and carefully picked up the bandaged hand when he noticed movement from the unconscious man.

"Spencer, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm," Reid mumbled.

"It's okay, just rest. I'll be here, and the doctor is going to fix you up."

"M'gan?"

Hotch did not want to bring Morgan up yet, fearing that it would cause more upset than comfort. "You just rest, okay?"

x-x

Morgan rushed into the ER and quickly found the check-in desk. "Spencer Reid was just brought in by ambulance. Is there any word on his condition yet?"

The receptionist began typing into her computer.

"Are you by any chance SSA Derek Morgan?"

"Yes," he answered the short woman in scrubs.

"Spencer is currently waiting for a doctor. The agent that came in with him said to have you fill out these forms."

"Thank you." He took the clipboard and walked over to the seats that Rossi and Prentiss had claimed.

x-x

Two hours later, Morgan finally stood up again when Hotch walked into the waiting room. "How is he?"

"He's resting. The doctor sutured up his hands, and his hearing is mostly back to normal, although he might hear some ringing on and off for a few days. They are going to keep him overnight because of the trauma and particularly the seizure. His records are being faxed to his neurologist, but that is really just a formality. Unless he has another seizure, he should be able to leave with us tomorrow."

Morgan ran his hands over his face. "But, how is he, really?"

"He asked for you at one point, so that's a good sign. We let it slide so he wouldn't get upset when he actually sees your face again." Hotch laid a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Let him rest, and hopefully tomorrow he won't confuse you again."

He simply nodded his head and sank back into his seat. The others continued to talk.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel so I can shower and change. I'll pack my things and leave them with you, Dave."

"Why don't you and Dave grab a bite to eat? I'll stay with Spencer just in case he wakes up." Prentiss offered. "JJ is back at the station clearing things up, and Garcia wants Morgan to call her now that he found out how he is."

He wished that he could be the one to sit with Spencer, but he knew Hotch was probably right. It hurt, but he still wanted what was best for the young man. To tame his mind, he flipped open his phone and began dialing.

"_Tell me he's not hurt."_

"I wish I could, Baby Doll."

"_Oh, Morgan. What happened?"_

He took a deep breath before beginning his sad tale. At the end, Garcia was in tears and promised she would do everything in her power to make things better. It soothed his soul but didn't make things right.

x-x

_April 25_

Hotch helped Reid slip on a scrub shirt. "Do you want it tucked into your pants?"

Spencer shook his head no.

"I brought one of your sweaters; do you want to wear it?" After receiving a nod, Hotch carefully started working the sleeve over one of the bandaged hands. "How do you feel today?"

"Tired."

"Are you ready to go?" Rossi asked from the doorway.

"Just let me get his shoes." Hotch grabbed the shoes and pulled one foot onto his leg so he could fix the purple sock before slipping the Converse on. He looked up; Reid had his head bowed and was studying his gauze-covered hands intently. "All done."

"Where's Morgan?" Reid whispered.

Hotch shared a look with Rossi before helping the slender man slide off of the bed. "He's meeting us on the jet." Rossi replied.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to make this as easy on you as possible." Hotch said.

"I'm sorry." Reid closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed convulsively.

"It's not your fault. We all just want to give you enough time to get back on your feet. Morgan wants to be there for you, but more than anything, he wants you to be okay, even if that means he needs to stay back and give you time to get your bearings again. It's going to be okay, I promise." Hotch handed the empty bag to Rossi and wrapped an arm around the slumped shoulders to guide him out of the hospital.

x-x

The air in the jet held a rigid tension that kept everyone silent. Morgan tried not to stare at Spencer, but his emotions were raging and he literally wanted to wrap the boy in cotton. Hotch had been alternately staring at him or Spencer. Finally, the older man came over and sat across from him.

"I've been thinking, how about I take Spencer home with me for a while so he can get used to being around you again in small doses?"

Morgan bit his lip, knowing that if he wasn't careful that he would draw blood. It was the only thing he could do to hold his emotions inside. He wanted to scream at the other man and tell him that Reid belonged at home with him, that no one was going to take the boy away from him now. His breathing became labored the more he tried to rein in those thoughts.

"It will only be temporary. Just give him some room to relax and get better before he deals with the realities of this case. Jessica is there with Jack, and she can keep an eye on him if need be. In a couple of days, you could start coming over for dinner." Hotch reached across the table and squeezed his tightly held fist. "He needs you, but he is afraid, and he hates that he is afraid of you."

"Okay," Morgan choked out.

When the plane landed, Morgan stayed in his seat until Spencer had exited. He took his time as he saw the boy getting ready to climb into the back seat of the SUV with Hotch at the wheel. Spencer looked back at him with sad eyes and lowered his head so that he could hide behind his long hair. Derek took a deep breath and headed for the other vehicle with JJ and Prentiss.

"Why don't you drive?" He said to Prentiss before climbing into the back. It was killing him to be the one causing Spencer so much stress when he had promised Pete to take care of him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

warnings: none

Hotch took Rossi to his house. He was going to ask Spencer if he wanted to move to the front seat, but the boy was fast asleep.

Once they arrived at Hotch's place, he had to guide the still mostly asleep genius into the house. Jessica came down the stairs in her robe and met him. "Aaron, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Can you put on some coffee while I put him to bed?"

"Sure."

Hotch maneuvered the lanky limbs into a better grip and managed to only half way drag Reid up the stairs. Between the meds and left over tiredness from the seizure, it was like hauling around a life-size rag doll.

He pulled off the sweater and shoes. "Reid? Spencer, do you want to change into pajamas?" Hotch received a nod, and he sighed at the thought of wrestling the young man out of his clothes and into the flannel pajamas. He grabbed the unshaven chin. "Spencer, look at me for a minute." Hotch waited for the eyes to open. "You're going to sleep here in the bed with me. It's a King, so there is plenty of room. Jessica is staying in the spare room."

The brown eyes blinked in confusion. "Couch?"

"No, you need your rest, and I'll feel better if I can keep an eye on you for at least tonight. Okay?"

"'Kay." The long fingers rubbed the tired eyes, and Hotch had to fight back the urge to pat his head like he did with Jack when he was in that compliant state.

x-x

Once he had the other man tucked in for the night, Hotch slowly made his way to the kitchen. Jessica was sitting at the small breakfast bar. A ceramic mug sat beside the coffee maker.

He saw her watch him make his coffee before taking the seat beside her.

"Isn't that Dr. Reid, who lives with Morgan?" she asked.

"Yes." Hotch warmed his hands around the old blue mug. It had been part of a set he had during his first year of marriage to Hailey.

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly, waiting patiently for his story. Hotch bit his lip before nodding; she had the right to know.

Either way, it was going to be a long night.

x-x

At the end of the telling, Jessica's eyes were shining and she gripped his forearm tightly. "How is Morgan?"

"He's pretty hurt, but he doesn't want to cause anymore pain for Spencer. I thought it would be a good idea for him to stay here for awhile. He can talk to Morgan on the phone and work up to seeing him. While I'm at work, you would be here, and he wouldn't have to be alone."

"Of course."

He rubbed his forehead roughly with both hands. "Jessica, you need to know that he had a seizure at the end of the attack. He is on medication, but there is a possibility for him to have another one."

"H-how-" she cleared her throat. "How bad are his seizures?"

"Sometimes it's just a loss of concentration or confusion followed by extreme tiredness, but he does have a history of tonic clonic seizures." He waited for her reaction.

"Oh," she looked up at him. "I'm still willing to have him here. Besides, Jack might be good for him right now."

Hotch stood up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for all that you do."

"Your welcome and I love my nephew very much. I would hate to not be a part of his life."

"By the way, he is going to sleep upstairs with me for a while. I don't want him down here by himself if he has a seizure in the middle of the night." He swallowed the last of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink.

x-x

Spencer slowly woke to the soft sounds of a shower running. He kept his eyes closed and let it soothe his mind while his body luxuriated in the soft warm blankets cocooning him from the rest of the world. He cracked his eyes open when he heard a door open. Everything was blurry, but he finally made out a human shape walking around the bed.

"You're awake. I figured you would sleep in. Do you want breakfast or are you going back to sleep?" Hotch quietly asked.

"Breakfast sounds good."

"Okay, I'm on my way down, so I'll get some eggs started."

Spencer watched him pull socks out of the drawer and then sit on the bench at the end of the bed. He felt around on the side table until he finally found his glasses. His mind supplied the fact that he hadn't bothered with his contacts yesterday since he was asleep most of the time. The thought of staying here to sleep sounded really tempting, but he had to go to the bathroom with increasing urgency.

Several minutes later, he walked down the stairs in his pajamas. He realized Jessica was in the kitchen and stopped when he noticed that he didn't have a robe. Spencer started to turn around and go back up stairs to change into decent clothes.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Jessica called from the kitchen. "You're decent enough and Aaron said you'd probably want to go back to sleep."

Spencer nodded his head jerkily and climbed onto the stool by the bar next to Jack. He picked at the bandages on his hands.

"Stop that." Hotch said.

"They itch."

"We better change them and put on the antibiotic cream before I leave."

"Don't worry about it, I can do that." Jessica offered.

Spencer pulled his hands down into his lap and gazed at the counter top.

"It's no big deal, Dr. Reid."

He bit his lip hard. "Y-you c-can call me Spencer, if you like."

"Good, now eat your breakfast and take your medicine." She sat the plate beside the glass of milk and Hotch placed the appropriate pills beside the plate.

After struggling with the fork, he managed a few bites before giving up and pushing the plate away. Spencer carefully picked up the glass and took his medicine.

"Let me try something." Jessica took his plate from him and pulled out a slice of bread. She piled the remaining eggs on top and folded it in half making a triangle. "Here." She sat the plate back in front of him.

Spencer happily picked up the sandwich with ease and took a big bite. He gave her a closed lip smile while chewing his eggs enthusiastically. The young man was starving, and struggling with forks and spoons had been too much effort to get down a decent meal.

x-x

"Hi, Aaron." Jessica answered the phone.

"_How is it going?" Hotch asked._

"Pretty good, he took a nap after breakfast and played a short game of Go Fish with Jack after lunch. He's been sleeping for about an hour now." She continued folding laundry.

"_I'll be a little later than usual because I'm going to stop by Morgan's and pick up some clothes and things for Spencer. It'll probably take about thirty or forty minutes."_

"No problem, I'm fixing meatloaf, so it can stay in the oven to warm. Any idea on how long he has to have his hands bandaged during the day? I had to make his eggs into a sandwich so he could handle them."

"_Not sure, but I'll ask Morgan."_

"Okay, see you soon." She carried the laundry up stairs and quietly went into the bedroom where Spencer was curled on his side facing the window. His eyes were barely open.

"Are you awake?"

Spencer shook his head no.

"Okay, I'm just going to put some laundry away and then I'll let you get some more sleep." Jessica straightened the covers and pulled them up to his shoulders. The brown eyes closed completely, and she finished her task before pulling the door closed.

x-x

It was after nine when Hotch finished tucking Jack into bed. Jessica met him outside the child's bedroom. "I'm going to head home now. What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Around nine or ten; I'll fix breakfast and take Jack to school. That will give Reid some time to himself, but he won't have to be alone for too long. Thanks for coming over early."

She continued on her way out as he walked into the bedroom where Spencer was mindlessly watching TV and hugging his knees close to his chest. "Hey, do you want to call and talk to Morgan? He really misses you." The mop of hair fell in the young man's eyes when he nodded his head yes.

Hotch picked up the phone from the side table and dialed the number. "Morgan, it's Hotch. Spencer wants to talk to you." He held the phone out to the other man. Spencer eyed it like it was a snake ready to attack him. Slowly, he reached and grabbed the phone with a death grip.

"Hell-llo."

He watched the younger man's eyes crinkle in pleasure. "Tell Clooney I miss him, too. I'm not the only one that can give him treats."

Spencer smiled for the first time since Lattimer attacked him. "It's not my fault that he likes me better. Don't let him make a mess of my bed just because I'm not there."

Hotch gave them some privacy and went downstairs to close up the place for the night. He came back upstairs a little while later and heard the conversation ending before he made it all the way into the bedroom.

"I-I miss you, too. Good night."

The pale young man wiped his nose on his pajama sleeve and sat the phone back on its charger. Hotch went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" Spencer didn't speak but answered with a nod. "I'm going to take a shower now." Hotch squeezed the bony shoulder and watched him scoot down in the bed until he was hugging his pillow. He gathered his things and tried not to sigh too loudly. His reputation may have been that of an uptight leader, but anyone that really knew him also knew how much he cared. And right now, that boy was breaking his heart. The misery in the soft eyes screamed for him to fix it and make it better, but there was nothing he could do to erase what had happened.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

warnings: none

_April 28_

Hotch and Morgan stepped through the front door quietly so they could judge how things were going before springing Morgan's appearance on Spencer. The older man tipped his head around the corner and smiled at the sight before him. He motioned for Morgan to come take a look.

Spencer and Jack were sitting on the couch together with a book. Jack was continuing to read and flip the pages, but at some point, Spencer's head had fallen to rest against the back of the couch and was fast asleep with one arm wrapped around the little boy.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica whispered.

Both men were startled by the voice and immediately turned around to look at her. She smiled brightly in return. "You should have seen them earlier. Jack had Spencer upstairs playing action figures. I don't think he has ever done that before." Her smile wavered a little bit. "Jack had to tell him what to do. But he's a fast learner, and before I knew it he was having just as much fun as Jack." Jessica pointed back toward the couch. "That is the result of having a good time. I had to tell Jack that Spencer is still sick and that was why he was allowed to stay home, but he needs his rest, too." They all smiled and slipped into the kitchen so she could finish dinner and so they could each have a cup of coffee while they watched the pair on the couch.

x-x

An hour later, Spencer came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes with Jack following behind him. He was still tired, but it had been fun playing with Jack. When he was little, he hadn't remembered having any friends that played ordinary child games; they always had science experiment kits or ancient forms of board games that taught strategy lessons. He enjoyed those things, really, but sometimes he wanted to be a normal kid, too.

Spencer stopped mid-stride when he saw Derek staring at him. "Derek?"

"Hey, Kid. Do you mind if I stay for dinner?"

"N-no."

"It's okay to say yes, Spencer." Morgan said.

"I-I want you here, b-but it is still a l-little unsettling."

"I want you home, too, but not before you are ready. You hear me?" Derek only received a nod in response.

In the end, dinner was a quiet affair. They all ate meatloaf sandwiches so Spencer wouldn't feel so awkward. Jack loved the excuse to eat with his hands, and that went a long way in making Spencer feel better about the situation. It also helped him relax and not be so anxious when looking at Derek.

x-x

_April 30_

Jessica smiled to herself while she listened to Spencer and Jack sitting at the table coloring. The way Jack adored Spencer's rambling facts was just so cute! The young man could talk endlessly about anything and the boy wouldn't seem to mind. Right now he was giving a history lesson on the Crayola company. She stopped chopping vegetables for the roast when she noticed a long silence. Jessica wiped her hands and stepped out of the kitchen.

Spencer had laid his head down on the table. She walked over and crouched down next to his chair. "Spencer?" Jessica rubbed his back. "Spencer, talk to me." He slowly sat up and blinked at her. She pushed his messy hair back out of his eyes. "Hey, there."

Spencer stared around the room looking lost. "I-I had a seiz're." His speech was slightly slurred.

"Okay, let me help you upstairs so you can lay down for a bit." She watched him shakily nod his head, and then he struggled to get out of the chair. "Take it easy; let me help you." They slowly made their way upstairs, and luckily he only stumbled twice on the steps. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was completely out. Jessica wrangled his long limbs up onto the bed and straightened him out.

x-x

Two hours later, Hotch and Morgan stepped through the front door. Jack came running to greet them, and Hotch immediately picked him up. "Hey buddy, what have you been doing today?"

"I've been coloring. Did you know that Spencer knows everything about crayons?"

Hotch walked over to the table and put his son down. He looked at the two pictures that were in progress. "I bet he does. Are you two still working on your pictures?"

"I am; Spencer's sleeping. Something's wrong with him. He just stopped talking and Aunt Jess took him upstairs." Jack said while resuming work on his picture.

Hotch looked back at Morgan.

"I'm in the kitchen, Aaron." They followed the voice and saw her taking the roast out of the oven.

"That-"

"What happened?" Morgan interrupted Hotch.

"He had a seizure."

Before she could say more, he interrupted again. "How bad?"

"Is he always like this?" She asked Hotch.

"Yes, where Reid is concerned." He snatched a carrot from the pan. "Ouch." Hotch grabbed a paper towel to pick up the dropped vegetable.

"Calm down, Derek. It wasn't that bad; he just stopped talking, and when I went to check on him, he had his head lying on the table. He was a little disoriented and his speech was slurred, but he knew what had happened. He's been upstairs sleeping for about two hours now."

Morgan let out a deep sigh and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "He's okay." Jessica reassured.

"I'm-I'm just worried."

"I know. Why don't you set the table? Aaron can go get Spencer, and I'll help Jack wash his hands."

x-x

Hotch watched Morgan take the dishes Jessica handed him before he climbed the stairs. He took a moment at the door to stare at the completely limp figure on the bed. Spencer looked more unconscious than asleep. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the bony shoulder. The slender man didn't move a muscle.

"Spencer? Spencer, wake up. Dinner is ready." The brown eyes slowly blinked but didn't really focus on him. "Do you want to come downstairs and eat with us?"

The messy hair fell in Spencer's face, and he lacked the appropriate coordination to push it back. Hotch tucked it behind the other man's ear. "Why don't you stay here and rest? I'll bring you a sandwich later."

Spencer closed his eyes again. "C-cold."

Hotch went to the bench at the end of the bed and pulled out a fleece throw. He draped it over the young man and turned the bedside lamp on low.

x-x

"Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"He's still pretty out of it. I told him I would take him a sandwich later."

Morgan ran his hands over his face. "How 'out of it,' man?"

"Calm down. He's just really tired, but he understood me and even asked for a blanket."

"O-okay, okay."

Hotch studied the younger man. This was really hard on him, but he knew he was trying. "Everything will be better tomorrow, I promise."

They ate in silence. Finally, Morgan climbed the steps to see Spencer for himself before leaving.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Morgan." Jessica called after him. After the door shut, she turned back to Hotch. "He's really taking this hard."

"Peter left Spencer in his care, and he feels like he failed both of them. I suggested that he might want to take Spencer to see his therapist until they get through this rough patch." He watched her nod at him before picking up her things.

"Do you want me to come over early?"

"Yes, I don't want him to be alone until he is completely over the side effects."

x-x

A sharp scream jerked Hotch out of his fun-filled dream. He quickly felt Spencer pushing at the covers and reacted. "Spencer!" The older man grabbed at the flailing hands and jerked the wiry body up right. "Wake up!"

"No!" The arms fought against his tight hold. "Derek, help me!"

The overhead light came on, and Hotch glanced to the side to see Jack standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Reid!" Hotch shook him harder.

The brown eyes opened, but the hands kept pushing the older man away. "Easy, take it easy, Spencer."

"Wha-"

"You were having a nightmare; it's over now." Hotch allowed the skinny body to lean against him when Spencer relaxed. "It's okay, Jack; you can go back to bed."

"Are you okay, Spencer?"

"Y-yeah." Spencer reached out and clung to Hotch's t-shirt.

"What were you dreaming about?" He quietly asked.

"Lattimer, h-he k-killed Derek." Spencer wrapped his hand tighter into the shirt. "I can't lose him."

Hotch wrapped the young man in his arms and rocked him gently. "You won't lose him; he wants you back at home so much."

"But he's keeping me here."

Hotch pushed him away and made him look in his eyes. "He is NOT keeping you here. Derek is letting you stay here until you are comfortable being around him again. Do you want to try having dinner at home with him?"

Spencer nodded his head.

"Okay, why don't you lay back down and try to get some sleep? I'm right here, and you can hold my hand if it will make you feel better." He pushed the thin shoulders back down onto the bed and straightened the covers before resettling himself.

"Hotch?"

The older man squeezed Spencer's hand tight and held on the rest of the night.

A/N: I'm looking for a new icon to use when I start posting **Job Enhancements**. Please see my profile for a teaser from this story, and further down the page a description.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

warnings: none

_May 1 _

"Spencer? I'm here." Hotch called from the front door.

"Coming." He picked up the picture he had been coloring and put the crayons back into the box. "See you later, Jack. Bye, Jessica." Spencer waved at the older woman on his way into the hall.

"All ready?"

"Yes." The young man barely contained his excitement. He missed his friend and the house that they had shared. He could hardly wait until he could move back in, but in the mean time, visiting would have to be enough.

x-x

Hotch watched Spencer become nervous the closer they got to the house. Long fingers alternated between rubbing the scar on his face and the worse one on his wrist.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, just a little nervous for some reason. I've been excited all day, but now . . . ."

"It's okay to be nervous, Spencer. You had a terrible thing happen to you and no one, especially Morgan, expects you to magically be all better."

The young man scratched his nose. "I know; I just hate that it bothers me."

Hotch reached over and squeezed Spencer's shoulder. "I know, and Morgan hates that he reminds you of Lattimer." He made the final turn toward the house. "I hear that Clooney is dying to have you back at home. He is driving Morgan crazy."

A small, tentative laugh escaped the formally pouting lips. "I miss him, too."

After they arrived at the house, Hotch had to leave the car first and wait for Spencer follow him toward the house. "Do you have your key?" He asked Spencer when he joined him on the front porch.

"Yeah. Why don't you just knock?"

He smiled warmly at the younger man. "You're not a guest, Spencer; you live here."

Hotch watched the young man tentatively unlock the door and open it. He was ambushed by a blur of wagging yellow fur, and Hotch placed his hand in the middle of Spencer's back to keep him from falling over from the force of Clooney's greeting. Spencer hugged the dog back. "Hi, boy. I've missed you." He received a sloppy wet kiss in return. "Oh, gross." He wiped his face on his sleeve. "Let me go wash my face, Hotch."

The older man smiled at Spencer's back when he rushed down the hall to the bathroom. He caught Morgan's eye and saw the smile that lit his whole face with joy. _This is a good thing._ Hotch thought to himself.

x-x

Spencer came back down the hall and stopped four feet away from Derek. The butterflies in stomach were fluttering again. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Do you want to set the table and get our guest a drink?"

He couldn't help the smile that slipped out. Derek had said "our guest" just like he was still living here. "Sure. What are we having for diner?"

"Salmon croquettes, corn on the cob, and limas."

"My favorite."

"I know." Derek reached over and ruffled his hair.

Spencer finished pulling out the plates and turned to look at the other man. They both froze for a moment. Slowly, Spencer's lips twitched into a smile that spread far and wide. He whispered, "I didn't even flinch."

"Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking." Derek said.

"I'm glad."

Dinner turned out to be a quiet affair with both Hotch and Derek filling him in on what was going on at the office. He asked about coming back to work, but he was told that he had to wait until his doctor cleared him and then would also have to have a psych evaluation. This troubled Spencer.

"Will I have to talk about what happened?"

"I'm afraid so, Kiddo." Derek reached over and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it, whatever happens, happens."

He pondered this new development all the way back to Hotch's house and went to sleep still thinking about it.

x-x

_May 5_

Hotch beckoned Morgan to his office as soon as the man entered the bullpen. He sat down behind his desk while Morgan made his way in and shut the door.

"What's up, Hotch?"

"I have Spencer stashed in Garcia's office."

"Okay. Why?" Morgan stared at him like he was giving the warning sign that if he hurt Spencer he would be in deep trouble.

"He's getting really nervous about the psych eval, and it's upsetting him. I thought he could use some Garcia time, and of course, you would want to take him out to lunch." He kept his eyes glued to the paperwork in front of him.

"Ah, I get it now. Cabin fever has set in, and Jessica is begging you to take him off her hands for one day." The younger agent was smirking by this point.

"You know we all love him, but-"

"Yeah, I know. He knows it, too. This was a good remedy. If it went on too long, then he would start feeling guilty."

"Fine, now go check on him." Hotch shooed the other man out of his office with a flick of his wrist.

x-x

At the end of the day, Hotch stepped into Garcia's office and found the two huddled around one of the monitors giggling like school girls. "Do I even want to know?"

"Oh . . . um . . . sir . . . . Um." Garcia stuttered.

"You better not be corrupting him. We want him to be approved to come back to work."

"I'm not corrupted, sir." Reid said.

"Yet." Hotch muttered. "Are you riding with me or Morgan?"

"Um . . . " Reid bit his bottom lip.

"It doesn't matter to me, Spencer. Whatever you are comfortable with will be fine."

The younger man picked up his messenger bag and pushed his hair back out of his face. "I'm ready."

"Come here, Sugar." He leaned over and let Garcia give him a big hug. "I sure have missed you. You better come back soon."

Hotch tried to hide his smile on his way out the door. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm not nervous like I was the first time we ate dinner with Morgan."

He watched the young man sling the shoulder strap over his head and adjust its position. "Jack wants to know if he and Jessica can join us."

"Of course. I'll call them right now."

Hotch was warmed to see the traces of nervousness and fear had left Spencer. The boy had finally been having a little bit of childhood spending time with Jack. He hoped that tonight would go well and that they could finally start returning to what was considered normal.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

warnings: none

Hotch watched Spencer pick the cuticle on his thumb while finishing his cup of warm milk. "Are you ready to spend your first night back in your own bed?"

"Yeah . . . sure. Um . . . well . . . ."

"You'll be fine, Spencer."

Morgan stuck his head in the kitchen. "I'm going to bed you two. Do you want Clooney to sleep with you, Spencer?"

The big, yellow dog trotted over and laid his head in the skinny lap. "Apparently, he has spoken." Spencer dislodged the dog and stood up. He pushed his chair in and started unbuttoning the sweater he had put on over his pajamas. "Good night, Hotch."

"Sleep well." The older man rinsed his mug thoroughly and flipped the light on his way to the guest room. He prayed that the night would go well-that no nightmares would surface and that his presence would be totally unnecessary.

x-x

_May 6_

"You know he is going to be mad that we are staring at him." Hotch whispered from his position in the doorway.

"Yeah, but they look so cute. Garcia's going to be mad that we didn't take a picture." Both men continued to stare at the bed where Clooney had covered Spencer's thin frame like a blanket. The long figure tried to roll over, and when he couldn't, he finally woke up.

"Clooney, get off!" The dog simply snuggled down tighter, wrapping the man in his doggy paws. Spencer looked at the doorway, his death glare more than obvious to the older men. "Don't just stand there. Help me!"

"I think he has missed you." Hotch said.

"Well, I have to go pee. Now get him off!"

Both men rushed to help him, but they couldn't contain their snorts of laughter when he was finally unearthed from the blankets and dog to literally run to the bathroom. The added sound effects of Spencer's "ahhh" just made their sides hurt. Hotch had to admit that the young man's typically shy behavior regarding bodily functions made the scene even better.

Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair, due to the fact that Spencer continued to give them the death glare while they ate pancakes and drank coffee. While Hotch was sure the death glare was supposed to make them feel guilty, it really only served the purpose of making them remember the scene in eidetic fashion, snorting included. It was a good thing that he was dropping the young man off at his house with Jessica instead of having to look at that glare the whole work day.

x-x

Jessica smiled at the "boys" playing on the jungle gym. It was amazing how someone as tall as Spencer could fit into such small places. Aaron had told her a little more about Spencer's childhood, and she could clearly see that his ability was honed by trying to make himself invisible. Knowing those facts made it even more of a joy to watch him having fun with Jack and not caring about anything.

She blinked her eyes. One moment Spencer was climbing the arched ladder with Jack and the next horrible moment she watched him fall face first into the ladder and hit several rungs on his way down.

Jack screamed, "Aunt Jessie."

She was up and running before the end of the scream. "Spencer?" Jessica looked at the dilated pupils. "Spencer, can you talk to me?"

"Wha-"

"Just lay still for a minute." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a napkin to dab at the split lip. He was already getting a bruise under his left eye.

"Is everything okay?" One of the other mothers asked.

"Yes, he just had a small seizure." She pushed Spencer's sleeve up and examined the forearm he was holding. A crooked bruise was already starting there, too.

"Spencer, do you want to try sitting up?"

He carefully raised up onto his elbows and waited a minute. Then he sat up with her help. "Can we go back to the house?"

"Of course, if you are up to it." Jessica helped him stand and walk over to the bench she had been using. "Let's sit here for a few minutes."

x-x

The house was only two blocks away, but it seemed like miles to Spencer. His body felt like it had weights hanging from every joint and his eyes did not want to stay open. "Wait." He whispered and let his legs give way to sit down on the side walk. It took a monumental effort, but he managed to pull his knees up to his chest and lay his head down on them.

He listened to Jessica's soothing voice. "We're almost there, Spencer. Do you think you can get back up?" The voice simply lulled him into a more relaxed state. "Jack, I need you to go to the corner and see if Mr. Heddle is home. Ask him to come help me get Spencer back to the house."

Spencer was so tired. He tried to lay down, but Jessica kept pushing at his body in the opposite direction. "Spencer! Stay with me for a little longer." She pushed his chin up and tilted his head back, but he didn't have enough energy to open his eyes.

"Spencer!" There was a strong voice trying to keep his attention. Things were starting to fade out, and he couldn't keep track of what was being said. The ground seemed to be tipping as he lost control of his head's balance. It finally flopped against a hard chest; in the back of his mind he recalled that it was probably the fire fighter that lived at the end of the street. He was sure he heard Jessica send Jack to get the man.

Suddenly, his stomach flipped and his hand flailed against the chest. "S'ck." He felt his body descend, and that was all it took for bile to erupt from his mouth. Large hands maneuvered him into the recovery position. Spencer hated this part; it was awful to be semi-cognizant and have other people taking care of your body. He tried to force his body to move, but that only caused more bile to come forth.

"Easy, Spencer. Don't try to move; just rest for a few minutes. We'll get you inside as soon as your stomach settles enough for us to move you." Sam's voice wasn't as reassuring as he was trying to make it. Spencer just wanted everything to stop.

Something cool wiped across his face, and he squeezed the large hand holding his left hand before he let everything go and slipped into the void.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

warnings: none

Hotch flipped through a file while walking across the catwalk toward his office. He called out, "Morgan, my office for a moment."

The younger agent looked up at his boss and flipped the file that he had been working on closed. He took a seat in front of the large desk and waited.

"I just received the final paperwork from the Lattimer case. It turns out that Samuel was his bipolar twin who was institutionalized. He committed suicide two months before the killings began." Hotch pushed a picture of the brother across the desk.

"Oh my gosh."

Hotch watched the reaction. "They were adopted. Daniel and Samuel were from bi-racial parents. Samuel was teased a lot in school because he was so light and his hair had so much blond in it. His bipolar symptoms did not respond to drug treatments, and the added stress through high school pushed him over the edge. Committing him was actually the best thing for him. Unfortunately, Daniel started to show signs of also being bipolar. He visited his brother every week. After he turned twenty-five, his parents discussed committing him, too. While Samuel was stable in the facility, he couldn't handle seeing his brother's decline. Daniel lost it after Samuel's suicide."

Morgan ran a hand over his face. "I hate cases like this. Everyone did the best they could, and it still turned out crappy."

"I know."

Morgan stood up and left the office.

x-x

"I w'nt ta go home." Spencer kept pushing at Jessica's hands when she tried to calm him.

"Spencer, it will only be a couple of more hours before Morgan gets here. You need to rest."

"No." He managed to push her hands away and sit up, but he was so tired. "I want t-to talk to Derek." Spencer laid his head in his hands.

A few moments later, one of his hands was pried away and his phone was placed in it. "Thanks."

x-x

Morgan's phone vibrated on his belt. "What's up, Spencer?"

"_I-I want to go home."_

"What happened?"

"_I h-had a seizure on the playground."_

Morgan could hear the sniffles across the phone line. "Let me talk to Jessica." He began closing down his computer while he waited.

"What happened? Why does he want to go home?"

"_Calm down. I think he is really embarrassed about having the seizure in public, and that's probably why he wants to go home." She whispered._

"How bad was it?" Morgan always hated this part.

"_He has a few bruises and a split lip. It's really not that bad, but on the way back to the house . . . he couldn't make it. I had Jack get Sam Heddle__,__ you remember the fire fighter on the corner?"_

"Yeah."

"_Spencer got sick on the way back to the house, and Sam had to carry him."_

The chocolate skinned man rubbed his eyes. "I see. He doesn't even want me to have to carry him. I'll be there as soon as I can; let me talk to him again." He waited for the phone to change hands. "Spencer, I'm coming to get you. Now, I want you to lay down and rest until I get there, okay?"

"'_Kay."_

He hung up the phone and headed to Hotch's office to let him know where he was going. The only good that came from this was that he had called Derek and wanted to go home.

x-x

Morgan waited for Jessica to open the door.

"Derek, I'm so sorry we had to call you."

"It's not a problem. Spencer gets embarrassed when his seizures cause people to have to intervene." He shut the door behind him.

"This is his third one. Has his doctor said anything about the frequency?" She pushed the sleeves of her sweater up.

"He's not worried right now. Spencer is always going to have seizures and figures that they will calm back down once things return to normal-as in after he has moved back in with me and starts going back to work. Changing his medication will only make him more tired or more anxious, and all that will do is draw this whole process out." Derek sighed deeply.

She squeezed his arm and led him into the living room. Derek sat down on the edge of the couch. "Spencer, come on, wake up. It's Derek; I'm here to take you home." He watched the young man blink his eyes several times.

"Der'k?"

"Yeah, it's me kid."

Spencer sat up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He returned the hug and smiled widely. A couple of bruises were definitely worth this reward.

Derek nearly ended up carrying the younger man to the car. The long legs were as wobbly as a newborn foal, and he coughed to cover the snicker that slipped through his lips when he thought of that image. On his best days, Spencer often looked that clumsy.

Once they were on their way, Derek glanced over to make sure the other man was still awake. "Hotch is bringing dinner tonight. You need to call him and tell him what you want."

x-x

_May 9_

"Hotch, I promise it will be fine." Spencer begged.

"But it's only been three days since your last seizure." Hotch countered.

"Exactly." Spencer waved his hands around in the air to make his point and almost poked Derek in the eye. "The bruises are almost gone. And-"

"They are not gone, they're hideously yellow." Hotch rubbed his face.

He really did not want to pull this card, but the older man was starting to treat him like a child. "You're not my guardian, Hotch, and neither is Derek. I don't need your permission." Spencer almost stamped his foot but quickly realized that would indeed make him look childish.

"Spencer, we just want what's best for you." Derek pleaded.

"I know, but I am old enough to know when I can stay by myself, and Jack needs you to spend the night at home."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, but promise you will call me if you have a nightmare or any other problems."

"I promise. Besides, do you really think Clooney would let anything happen to me?"

Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped. Spencer knew they were recalling that morning when the big dog wouldn't let him out of bed to use the bathroom. He sent them the death glare, but they only laughed harder in return.

"Since you are doing so 'well'," Hotch made the air quotes sign, "when do you want to come back to work?"

"Tomorrow?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Not hardly. I'll see about scheduling you a psych eval next week."

Spencer impulsively gave the other man a quick hug. "I really do appreciate everything you have done, Hotch. And contrary to my recent argument, I do value your opinion."

"Alright already. It's getting a little deep in here. You call me tomorrow at lunch just to let me know how you are doing."

The brunette smiled at Derek's antics behind his boss's back. He held up his hand to his ear with his thumb and his pinky extended to mimic a phone while mouthing the words "call me."

"Knock it off, Morgan." Hotch said without turning around. He squeezed Spencer's shoulder on his way out.

A/N: I am currently looking for case ideas. There are a couple of different stories that I am working on that need solid cases. Unfortunately, this is one of my weaknesses. Please reply or send me a PM with your case ideas. The more details the better.

Also, I am currently looking for a third beta. You need to be a grammar maven. If interested, please send me a PM.

There is only one more chapter to go. It will be posted on 3/19/11, the anniversary for this story.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

warnings: none

_May 15_

Spencer looked up from his book when Clooney hopped off the end of the couch where he had been covering the long feet. "Don't take too long; I'm getting cold." He looked at the front door when the dog gave a snappy bark in reply. Flipping the book over onto the coffee table, Spencer made his way to the door where Derek slowly moved into the house. "Oh my god. What happened?"

Derek's shoulders were hunched; he had a large knot on his cheek, a couple of stitches on his forehead, and a large bandage around his left forearm. "Unsub."

"Let me take that." Spencer grabbed the go bag and pulled it out of the way. He saw the limp when the older man moved down the hall way. "Come on, I'll run a bath for you and make a couple of ice packs."

He went to the bathroom and started the water running. He rummaged around under the sink for the carton of bath salts. Spencer carefully sprinkled them in the tub and agitated the water. He looked up when Derek stepped into the room with an old pair of sweats, underwear, and a faded t-shirt. "I'll get the ice packs. Do you want anything else?"

"Water and Tylenol." Derek began stripping his shirt off.

Spencer pulled some candles out of the linen closet and lit them before leaving the bathroom.

He returned five minutes later with two ice packs. Derek was already lounging in the tub with his bandaged arm resting on the edge. The lights were off, so Spencer simply handed over the medication and water.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"No, but I will be. I'm going to be a while; you can go on to bed."

x-x

An hour later, Derek made his way to his bedroom. The warm bath and soothing candles had helped him relax. He stepped into his bedroom to find the covers turned down and Spencer asleep on the floor with his head flipped back onto the bed. He saw a tube of liniment clutched in one hand with the other one resting on top of Clooney's head. Derek was deeply touched by the sentiment. To use a clichéd phrase, it warmed his heart to see Spencer taking care of him instead of being the one taken care of. Like the Grinch, his heart felt three times bigger. Spencer really was going to be okay.

Derek carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Spencer? Spencer, wake up." He shook the bony shoulder.

"What?" Spencer looked around. "I'm up, I'm up. I've got liniment for you . . . ." The lanky limbs were uncoordinated from sleep, and he almost lost his balance in his efforts to get up.

"Go to bed, Pretty Boy." Derek grabbed his shoulders to keep the boy upright and pushed him toward the door.

"But I've got-" The liniment was held aloft.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'll be fine. Now go to bed."

x-x

_May 29_

Spencer rubbed the scar on his wrist. He was nervous for some reason, but he was also excited to finally be going back to work and getting on with his life.

"Stop that," Derek smacked at the hand rubbing the scar. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Although, I must warn you that Garcia is dying to have you back, and she will probably keep you locked in her office for at least a week."

He smiled. Garcia was great; she was so quirky that he practically looked normal next to her. "I think I can handle that."

True to his word, as soon as they walked through the glass doors, Garcia had wrapped her arm around his and dragged him to her office. Spencer was surprised to see a cookie buffet lined along one wall.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Are you ready to get back to work, Boy Wonder?"

"Absolutely, but isn't Hotch going to miss me?"

"Psht, he can come find you." She pushed him into a chair, handed him a plate with one of every type of cookie, and swiveled his chair around to face one of the monitors. "You are not going to believe the footage I have to show you."

They spent the next two hours eating cookies and looking at the video mash-ups that Garcia had created of various people and bathroom antics.

A few minutes later, though, JJ stuck her head in the door. "Spencer, we have a case. Conference room in five minutes."

x-x

Hotch watched the team file in and take their seats around the table. Everyone looked up and smiled when Reid entered. "If I eat one more cookie, I'm going to be breeding minis for the rest of my life."

"I wouldn't let Garcia hear you complain." Morgan said.

"Oh, I'm not." Reid held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Do you have any idea what she keeps video of?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison.

Hotch smiled at the antics. It was good to have the young man back with them-happy, healthy, and in one piece.

"All right everyone, pay attention."

THE END

A/N: The Daniel Lattimer case was based off of recommendations from catdoctor and Brianne M.Y

There will be about a one-month hiatus before I begin posting **Job Enhancements **so I have several chapters ready and hopefully not run into any RL situations that interrupt the posting. Keep an eye out for **Reunion Picnic **to be posted within that time frame. It has already been beta-ed but I need to go over it at least once more before uploading it.

And last, but certainly not least, I am tremendously humbled by all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and favorites that this story has generated. I was leery to post it at first because it is an AU and I wasn't sure how well it would be received.

I also want to thank everyone that sent condolences when I had to put my cat to sleep in July. A word of warning, if you have always had just one animal, getting three is WAY more than triple the work it takes to take care of one. I may end up doing a one-shot where Spencer gets a cat that has to be on Prozac. I had no idea they made the drug for kitties until one of our new babies had to be put on it.

Let me know how you liked the ending.


End file.
